A Lily por trás dos Espinhos
by Spuffy Freak
Summary: Lily Evans, a fria e sem compaixão, é transferida da Academia de Beauxbatons de Magia, em seu 5º ano. Os Marotos a odeiam e o resto dos alunos também. Mas a máscara de espinhos é somente uma fachada, escondendo a verdadeira flor que existe nela.
1. Meu frio e malicioso exterior

**  
**

**- A Lily por trás dos Espinhos.** º

---

**ATENÇÃO: **Leia isto, por favor, antes de continuar: A autora verdadeira, WriterArtist, do qual estou traduzindo a sua fan-fic, decidiu deletá-la. Tornando-se impossível com que eu continue a traduzir esta fic. Eu já havia traduzido 17 Capítulos... No qual você pode lê-los; mas eu não garanto que eu irá voltar novamente a traduzir novos capítulos, como está fora do meu alcance esta alternativa. Você poderá continuar, mas já estarás avisado de que está fic está provavelmente "terminada". Acho difícil eu voltar para ela. Mas faças como desejares; até os dezessete primeiro capítulos, ela está boa. Só não terá o seu fim.

---

**Summary: **Lily Evans é transferida da "magnífica" Academia_ de Beauxbatons de Magia, _para a _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, _em seu 5º ano. Ela é a estudante fria, que não mostra nenhuma afabilidade em direção a ninguém, e ela é o que todos costumam chamar de "Evans Maliciosa". Mas quando ela vem para cima contra os Marotos, eles, de uma vez por todas, a fazem virar seu alvo principal, e o problema explode. Todo mundo a conhece como "Evans Maliciosa" e a odeia. Até mesmo as garotas de seu dormitório. E mais adiante, choques -- é exatamente o que Lily quer! Ela tem que encontrar a verdadeira flor entre todos os espinhos, em tempo de mostrar a todos quem ela realmente é. Mas, será que ela conseguirá?

Nenhum Peter Pettigrew, aqui! A escritora não achou que ele iria se encaixar nesta fan-fiction, e não quis substituí-lo.

**Genre: **_Angst/Romance._

**Category: **_Lilly/James._

**Rating: **_T. PG-13. (É aconselhado e conveniente para adolescentes, de 13 anos e/ou mais velho; com alguma violência, um pouco de linguagem grosseira, e temas menores insinuando assuntos de adultos)._

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence, nem a mim seus personagens. _"A Lily por trás dos Espinhos"_, é na verdade conhecida como _"The Lily behind the Thorns"_. Eu decidi traduzir esta fan-fiction, tirando os verdadeiros diálogos de sua fiction original. Se você reconhecer erros na minha tradução, ou algo de errado, por favor, me informe através do meu e-mail. Esta fiction pertence à autora _WriterArtist,_ que me deu o prazer e sua permissão de traduzi-la. E seus personagens pertencem aos livros _"Harry Potter",_ que os pertencem originalmente à escritora _J.K Rowling. _

**A/N: **Os verdadeiros colóquios e narração foram mudados por mim, para o Português. Isso foi feito, pois assim esta fiction poderia ser mais bem entendida. Só mudei o que achei necessário, mas podem ter certeza que esta fan-fiction ainda permanece exatamente como a sua original. A_ Sinopse_ também não me pertence, mas sim à escritora_ WriterArtist. _A única coisa que me pertence é a tradução.

**A/N 2: **Também mudei o nome do personagem conhecido em Português como _Tiago_; achei melhor deixá-lo permanecer com o seu nome de origem Americana, _James_. (O mesmo com o nome de Lilian, que ficará _Lily_.) Para mim, fica mais fácil de fazer a tradução deste modo. Pois também já tive que mudar os apelidos dos Marotos. Algumas palavras a mais permanecem (rão) em Inglês. O máximo que eu consegui foi o nome das casas de _Hogwarts_ e os apelidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**_"Meu frio e malicioso exterior."_**

As grandes portas do Grande Corredor se abriram, e a fila dos pequenos do primeiro ano entrou, totalmente tímidos e embaraçados. A mesa da _Grifinória_ aplaudiu altamente, dirigidos pelos Marotos, que estavam tentando deixar os novatos se sentirem a vontade e bem-vindos.

Os primeiros anos ficaram corados e sorriram, e depois ofegaram em admiração das decorações impressionantes do Grande Corredor. Todos menos um, perante os novatos.

Lily Evans olhou ao seu redor entediada com seus arredores, uma expressão pretensiosa em seu rosto. Os primeiros anos estavam com medo dela, e já a odiavam muito. E todos os outros que a conheceram no trem, lembravam-se dela como – _"fria, sem graça, maliciosa e sem sentimentos". _Lily sabia disso perfeitamente bem, e de algum modo um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto - um sorriso frio. Seus olhos de esmeralda eram frios igualmente. Seu inflamável cabelo ruivo era sedoso, e parecia elogiar os seus olhos. Dedos longos acariciavam a asa de sua varinha; uma varinha bela de teixo, com lindas esculturas Francesas na asa. Lily estava se posicionando soque, como uma barra estreita e estava dominando-se por cima dos pequenos do primeiro ano. Muitas pessoas estavam boquiabertas sobre o fato dela estar ali, enquanto outros cochichavam e apontavam.

O Chapéu Seletor havia começado. Lily estava entediada, sabendo que ela seria a última. Ela tinha cuidadosamente se mantida no final da fila, para que ninguém se desse com ela.

Ela não parecia se incomodar pelos vários olhares que muitos alunos estavam lhe dando. Ela olhava de volta tranqüilamente; o frio de seu olhar sendo mais pronunciado.

---

"Estudantes, eu tenho o prazer de lhes informar que este ano nós temos uma transferência da _Academia de Beauxbatons de Magia._ Por favor, dêem as boas-vindas a Lily Evans," o Profº. Dumbledore aplaudiu e os alunos participaram mais que sem jeito, botando suas mãos juntos uma ou duas vezes, antes de abandonar suas entediadas tentativas.

Lily andou até o Chapéu Seletor e sentou-se no tamborete. Profª. McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

"Eu aposto com tudo que ela é uma Sonserina," muitos sussurros como este ocorreram pelo corredor.

"Uma pessoa muito capaz, eu vejo," o chapéu começou. 'Obrigada, ' Lily pensou sarcasticamente. "Muito potencial."- 'Hmph!' - "Pode ser muito leal." - 'Um cacete!' - "E pode impedir pensamentos muito bem. Você extraiu as barreiras da mente, eu vejo. Você é a única pessoa nos últimos cinco anos que eu vejo impedindo pensamentos assim." - 'Então você iria, você iria se irritar, se estivesse em meu lugar.' - "Esperta e tem comentários ofensivos." - 'Você está cuspindo muita besteira com seus elogios desnecessários.' - "Secreta, eu vejo. Muito secreta - Você é como uma Sonserina." - 'Acaba logo com a baboseira. Por mais que eu possa adorar ficar sozinha, você me coloca em Sonserina e você estará limpando o pó dos meus sapatos. ' - "Engraçada. Esforçada - Você poderia ser uma Lufa-Lufa, mas você está acima disso." - 'Ah, que delicado. ' - "Muito esforçada e dedicada - Corvinal iria a servir bem." - 'Tanto faz!' - "Muito corajosa, posso dizer. Você pode provocar uma pessoa muito bem." - 'Seu pano imundo de pó!' - "Muito corajosa, então você será uma -- GRIFINÓRIA!" O chapéu gritou para o Grande Corredor. Sussurros estavam aumentando; ninguém havia sentado no tamborete por tanto tempo assim. E afinal de contas, Lily era uma maliciosa fria. Ela deveria ser uma _Sonserina_.

Depois que o chapéu havia gritado _Grifinória_, e assim que a Profª. McGonagall ia tirando o chapéu de sua cabeça, ele cochichou --

"Mostrem-nos a verdadeira flor escondida através desses espinhos." Lily levantou-se e deu uma olhada para o chapéu, houve uma expressão de confusão leve sobre seu rosto. No qual desapareceu rapidamente assim que ela direcionou-se à mesa, rapidamente substituindo com uma expressão fria.

Vários alunos da _Grifinória_ fixaram seus olhares nela, enquanto ela pegou um lugar no final da mesa. Lily escolheu ficar sozinha, _sempre - _eles teriam que se acostumar com isso.

Duas garotas sentaram-se perto dela. Lily endureceu-se; ela odiava companhia.

"Oi, eu sou Arianna. Arianna Tristan. Mas pode me chamar por Aria. Estou no quinto ano também," uma das garotas, uma menina bonita de cabelos castanhos, com algumas faixas de ouro em seu cabelo; disse. Seus olhos de cor d'água cintilavam-se amigavelmente.

"Lily Evans," Lily disse curtamente.

"Eu sei," Aria sorriu. Ela gesticulou para a garota ao seu lado, --

"Esta é Jessica Kinsley. Chame-a por Jess -- ela lhe matará se fizer contrariamente," uma garota bonita de cabelos pretos, com olhos fundos e escuros; assentiu. Seu rosto estava pálido e havia manchas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Esmagava um lenço em sua mão.

Comidas apareceram nas mesas, e todos começaram a conversar. Lily revirou os seus olhos, e olhou para um imenso grupo de garotas na mesa do _Corvinal_, que estavam rindo e tagarelando. Se alguém olhasse aproximadamente para Lily, poderiam notar um lampejo de desejo, que foi rapidamente substituído por um olhar frio.

Três garotos no meio da mesa de repente se levantaram e foram para aquele lado da mesa. Eles rapidamente falaram com quatro pessoas que estavam ocupando os assentos aposto de Lily e Aria. As quatro pessoas sentadas ali se levantaram, e os três sentaram-se aposto Lily e Aria. Lily apertou sua mandíbula fortemente, ela odiava rostos novos. Ela odiava rostos velhos também, se fosse por isso, mas com rostos novos, vinham introduções e várias conversas. Lily não era calada em nenhum ponto, mas também não era faladora, pelo menos não parecia ser.

"Esses são os Marotos. Eles são os travessos da escola, e seus alvos são normalmente os Sonserinas. Ah, e eles também são jogadores," Aria apontou para os garotos.

Um garoto de cabelos pretos, com olhos cinzentos casuais e de se cair-morto de característica física bonita, sorriu arrogantemente.

"E não se esqueça jogadores _bonitos_, Arianna"

Aria rolou seus olhos, "Cai na real, Sirius Black," mas ela estava rindo.

O outro garoto com cabelos como areia, olhos castanhos e calmos, interrompeu, --

"Só dois jogadores. Eles dois," ele apontou para os dois garotos em ambos seus lados. "Eu sou Remo Lupin. Esse doido aqui," ele apontou para Sirius, "É Sirius Black. Este é James Potter," ele apontou para o outro garoto, que também era lindo de se cair-morto, que era igualmente bonito como Sirius. James tinha cabelo preto, muito embaraçado e pouco cuidado, o que vinha acompanhado por olhos castanhos agudo.

"E este aqui, é Remo Lupin. Ele é o cérebro intelectual, com toda esta honestidade, o bonzinho, sempre acompanhando as regras," Sirius imitou Remo e apontou para ele. Os olhos de Sirius foi-se para Jessica, que ainda estava com uma aparência miserável. Lily adivinhou que ele queria animá-la.

Sirius olhou para Aria, que assentiu. Ele então cochichou algo para James, que sorriu maliciosamente. James disse algo para Remo. Remo olhou para Jess e assentiu.

"Eu gosto dos seus pensamentos, Almofadinhas," James agarrou sua varinha.

"Quem não gosta?"

Os três apontaram suas varinhas para a mesa da _Sonserina_. Houve um alto DISPARO! Faíscas e fumaça estouraram antes de desaparecer ao todo.

Alunos começaram a rir e apontar para a mesa da _Sonserina_. Cada um deles tinha mantos cor-de-rosa choque, desnudado com uma linha espalhafatosa. Seus cabelos estavam cores diferentes. As garotas tinham um tipo engraçado de bola com um elétrico azul. Os garotos tiveram seus cabelos esticados para fora em todas as direções, como se tivessem sido eletrificados; em um roxo brilhante.

Mas o mais engraçado eram os sinais sobre suas cabeças. Os garotos tinham sinais dizendo – _'Eu sou desprezível'_, embora Severus Snape tivesse um sinal dizendo – _'Eu sou um desprezível gorduroso'._ Enquanto as garotas tinham sinais dizendo – _'Eu sou uma vadia'_.

Todos estavam praticamente se rolando ao redor, gargalhando. Então em ouro vermelho brilhante veio o sinal sobre a mesa da _Sonserina_, --

"_Cortesia dos próprios e únicos Marotos - os travessos inigualáveis."_

Todos já sabiam disso, então não era nenhuma surpresa.

Mas então num ouro espalhafatoso, veio um sinal em cursivo bonito, acima da firma dos Marotos, --

"_Os sórdidos que gaguejam lamacentos, Estudantes estúpidos da Sonserina. A maldição mundial total." _

Todos fitaram, mas mesmo assim romperam em gargalhadas. Os Marotos estavam rugindo em gargalhadas pelo olhar da _Sonserina_. Acima, na mesa dos professores, os Marotos viram Profª. McGonagall olhar fixamente para eles, mas eles conseguiram perceber que ela estava suprimindo um sorriso. Seus olhos vagaram até Jessi e seu olhar amoleceu. Puxando sua varinha ela a ondeou. Nada aconteceu por um segundo. Então os mantos tornaram-se pretos novamente. Mas os cabelos e sinais permaneceram do mesmo jeito. James ondeou sua varinha e com letras pretas veio a informação, --

"_Irá desaparecer em duas semanas."_

Todos caíram em gargalhada sem conseguir se controlar. Quer dizer, todos exceto a Lily.

Até mesmo a Jessica não estava mais com uma aparência tão miserável, que conseguiu até manejar um sorriso, exibindo dentes branco-pêra. Remo Lupin estava olhando para ela intensamente, e Lily percebeu que havia preocupação em seus olhos.

'É obvio que ele goste dela, ' Lily pensou e sorriu levemente com satisfação.

Os Marotos não pareciam estar muito satisfeitos com ela, e Lily estava alegre por isso. Aria tentou empenhá-la para conversar, mas as respostas de Lily eram curtas e certamente não delicadas.

"Quem será que colocou aquele sinal? Minnie não conseguiu removê-lo, embora ela tenha removido o nosso" James falou para Sirius, referindo-se à McGonagall pelo seu apelido tão detestável por ela.

Lily escutou isso e sorriu friamente. Se alguns dos três tivessem percebido, teriam a visto puxando sua varinha depois do truque dos Marotos, e impressionantemente pondo de volta depois que o sinal apareceu.

* * *

**_  
Spuffy Freak._**


	2. Meus recentemente novos inimigos

**Capítulo 2: **

**_"Meus recentemente novos inimigos."_ **

Depois que o jantar havia acabado e a música do colégio havia se encerrado, todos se levantaram e foram para seus dormitórios. Lily parecia levemente confusa, pois Aria havia pedido para que ela fosse com eles -os Marotos, Jess e ela- para o Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_. Lily estava entre o desejo de permanecer sozinha e poder descansar, mas logo depois decidiu ir com eles.

'Uma vez perdida, de qualquer jeito, ' Lily pensou.

Os Marotos estavam rindo e fazendo piadas com Jess, que parecia mais feliz do que antes.

Eles passaram por alguns alunos da _Sonserina_ no corredor, e um deles gritou --

"Ei Kinsley! Já se cansou de chorar sobre a mamãe?" os restos dos alunos da Sonserina riram. Jess, Aria e o resto dos Marotos pararam, e permaneceram assim.

"Ninguém para lhe consolar, que triste. Primeiro não tem o papaizinho, depois não tem a mamãezinha, depois não tem Jessie," um dos alunos da _Sonserina_ colocou para fora. Enquanto os restos deles caíram em gargalhadas ásperas

Jess ficou pálida, e Lily podia ver a dor em seus olhos.

Evidentemente os _Sonserina_s também viram. Os outros Marotos se contorciam em fúria, mas Lily conseguiu perceber facilmente que eles estavam muito furiosos para responder em observação, como por exemplo, de seus cabelos. Uma coisa que Lily definitivamente teria comentado sobre, se ela estivesse envolvida. Ela teria calmamente respondido de volta ou zombado sobre qualquer coisa, se ela estivesse argumentando com eles.

"Awww! O bebê está magoado. Tut-tut. Não consegue agüentar os Sonserinas frios, _queridinha_?" uma garota alta, com cabelos pretos brilhantes e olhos pesados, falou. Sua voz liderava com sarcasmo no final. O resto da _Sonserina_ uivou com isso.

"Cai fora, Bellatrix!" Sirius tinha sua varinha para fora, e James, Remo e Aria também.

"Qual é o problema, a Bella é um pouco muito esperta para você?" sua boca estava contorcendo em sarcasmo.

"O quê que está acontecendo aqui?" Profª. McGonagall apareceu de repente. Seus olhos varreram sobre os alunos da _Grifinória_ - quatro no qual estavam com suas varinhas para fora, uma chorando, e uma com um olhar de desprezo mais que nunca; e os alunos da _Sonserina_ - uma zombando e o resto rindo.

"Parem com isso de uma vez! Eu_ não _tolerarei nenhum duelo de varinhas ou provocações desnecessárias e besta. Todos _vocês _irão receber detenção. Sexta à noite," seus olhos foram para os alunos da _Sonserina_, "Quanto ao resto de vocês, vão para os seus dormitórios, agora!" seus olhos estavam reluzentes.

Calmamente os alunos da _Grifinória_ saíram.

"Está tudo bem, Jess. Eles são um bando de idiotas. Quem liga para o que eles dizem?" Aria deu um abraço em sua amiga, Jess.

"O que está acontecendo?" Lily murmurou para Aria. Curiosidade a superou.

"Sua mão foi assassinada pelos Comensais da Morte, a três dias atrás. Ela recusou-se a ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem. Seu pai foi morto no começo das férias. Ele morreu tentando proteger alguns Trouxas. Ele também foi morto pelos Comensais da Morte. Jess não tem nenhum parente que irá ficar com ela, e agora ela está num orfanato," Aria disse, "Jess amava seus pais, e agora eles se foram."

"Ela deveria esquecer e acordar de uma vez," Lily disse. E todos pararam em seus caminhos.

"O que?" James perguntou.

"Ela deveria esquecer logo," Lily se repetiu. "Ela_ não _irá melhorar de jeito _nenhum_ se ela continuar deprimida feito uma velha tonta."

O seu sorriso provavelmente fez com que todos voltassem à realidade, pois --

"Eu estava me perguntando se você fosse mesmo uma vadia tão maliciosa como parecesse ser, ou se os alunos do primeiro ano só estavam simplesmente exagerando. Agora eu sei o que está na cara," Aria olhou para ela com desprezo.

Lily sorriu para si por dentro - pelo menos agora eles não iriam ficar tão amigáveis.

"E se a sua mãe fosse morta por Você-Sabe-Quem? Então você saberia como a Jess está se sentindo," Remo tentou convencê-la, esperando conseguir fazê-la desculpar-se.

"Se a minha mãe fosse morta, eu provavelmente estaria pulando de alegria," Lily disse. As expressões de seus rostos diziam que eles sabiam que ela estava sendo sarcástica. Ou pelo menos pensavam. 'Eles não sabem o quanto esta declaração é verdadeira, ' Lily pensou.

"Você é uma vadia maliciosa. Ninguém iria dizer uma coisa tão horrível quanto isso, até mesmo sarcasticamente, sobre sua mãe," Sirius disse, "_Prévio Incantatem_," ele deu a senha para a Mulher Gorda - eles haviam alcançado ao retrato.

"Sério?" Lily replicou.

"Você é uma vadia maliciosa. A _uma _em todas."

"Esta é a terceira vez que isso surgiu nesta conversa," Lily respondeu de volta.

"Escute, você não liga para ninguém - ótimo. Você não gosta de ninguém - ótimo. Mas não vá jogando essas palavras para qualquer um, especialmente não para a Jess," Aria defendeu sua amiga.

"Ou o que? Eu estou dando para ela conselhos muito bons e fortes - cai na real e esquece logo," Lily disse. Eles estavam no Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, e ela subiu calmamente as escadas para o dormitório das meninas, deixando para trás alunos da _Grifinória_ muito transtornados.

"Está tudo bem, Jess. Nós iremos concertar ela. Espere até amanhã," James tinha um olhar calculoso em seu rosto.

"Bem, você irá saquear, mas se você não seguir o meu conselho, eu irei permanentemente encantar o seu cabelo rosa, James Potter - que sejam só as garotas da Sonserina com os sinais – _'Eu sou uma vadia', _acima de suas cabeças," e com este aviso, Aria piscou e andou até o dormitório com a Jess.

_

* * *

_

**_Spuffy Freak._**


	3. Meu verdadeiro interior

**Capítulo 3: **

**_"Meu verdadeiro interior."_ **

Lily entrou em seu dormitório. Ela notou sua mala e bagagem ao lado de sua cama.

'Agora eles acham que eu sou uma vadia maliciosa - perfeito, ' Lily pensou e sorriu friamente. Ela foi até a sua cama, ao puxar as cortinas e as encantar à prova de som. Ela lançou um feitiço de _Impertuble Charm_ nelas. Depois ela rapidamente abriu sua bagagem e retirou um livro de dentro dela. Era um livro com um limite lindo, uma bela cobertura pálida de ouro, lindos e elegantes lírios estampados aos lados, e com folhas verdes; todas na qual tinham enfiados um fio de ouro mais escuro que o material da cobertura. A superfície era lisa e brilhante.

"Ela é uma maldita vadia maliciosa, Jess. Esquece isso. Ela receberá o que vai vim para ela, amanhã," Aria falou altamente, e Lily adivinhou que Aria queria que ela provavelmente escutasse o aviso.

Lily sentou-se reta, correndo seus dedos longos sobre a cobertura. Ela rapidamente trocou-se para suas roupas de dormir, e voltou para sua cama. Quase meia hora depois, as luzes se apagaram. Lily puxou suas cortinas para trás, e viu Jess e Aria dormindo. Contente, ela puxou suas cortinas novamente, e focalizou sua atenção em seu livro. Ela lançou um feitiço de luz sobre o livro, fazendo com que as páginas emitissem uma luz macia de ouro.

Depois ela o abriu. A primeira página era alisada grossa, com uma fotografia de quatro pessoas sorrindo alegremente. Era a sua família.

Seu pai estava parado com sua mão ao redor de sua esposa. Ele era lindo, com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes de esmeralda, o qual Lily havia herdado. A mãe de Lily estava rindo, com cabelos grossos ruivos caindo em grandes cachos sobre seus ombros, com grandes olhos da cor d'água. Ela era muito linda. Por alguma razão, Lily olhou com uma cara feia e um olhar escuro para ela.

Petúnia, sua irmã, estava rindo alegremente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, iguais aos de seu pai. Mas ela tinha olhos azuis bonitos, no qual no momento estavam cheios de alegria. Seu cabelo estava preso para trás, em um rabo de cavalo, mas as pontas batiam em seus ombros. Petúnia era realmente linda. Seu braço estava ao redor do ombro de Lily. Lily estava parada ao lado de Petúnia. Seus cabelos caiam até os seus ombros, em cachos grossos, idênticos aos de sua mãe. Mas os seus olhos eram largos, como uma replica dos de seu pai. Qualquer pessoa com um bom senso poderia dizer que quando Petúnia e Lily crescessem, elas seriam lindas mulheres. Se quaisquer das pessoas que achavam Lily maliciosa vissem este retrato de Lily, eles poderiam até mesmo desmaiar. Aqui Lily estava sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Era um sorriso completo. Não o frio que Lily costumava mostrar agora. Mas os seus olhos eram a diferença principal. Em seu quinto ano, agora, eles eram frios e duros como esmeralda, e cheios de desprezo. Mas no retrato, tirado há seis anos, eles eram cheios de divertimento, alegria e gargalhada.

Lily correu seus dedos sobre o contorno do retrato. 'Seis anos. Seis anos inteiros. Muito tem acontecido desde então... e é tudo por sua causa, mãe,' Ela pensou, 'Tudo por causa de você.'

Lily focalizou seu olhar no manuscrito sob a foto. Em ondulado manuscrito de ouro estavam as palavras --

_"A Família Evans - A família mais feliz do mundo."_

'Agora não é mais, ' Lily pensou com um olhar frio, 'Nunca mais. '

Ela virou a página. Havia uma foto de seu pai e sua mãe, de mãos dadas. Seu pai estava usando um smoking, e sua mãe estava num lindo vestido branco. Os dois pareciam o casal perfeito, o homem perfeito e a mulher perfeita. Os dois pareciam estar no céu.

Lily verificou a data da foto. Havia também sido tirada a seis anos atrás. Na festa de partida da campanha de seu pai.

Seu pai estava rindo alegremente, e sua mãe estava irradiante.

A próxima foto era de Lily e da Petúnia, também na mesma festa. Lily estava num vestido verde, e Petúnia estava num azul. Elas estavam irradiantes, olhando para a câmara.

'E faz cinco anos desde que eu a vi, Petúnia. Que eu realmente a vi, ' Lily pensou. Ela cobriu o seu rosto em suas mãos. Mas ela não estava chorando.

Estava ficando tarde. Lily fechou o seu livro lentamente, e o colocou de lado, mantendo-o em sua cômoda antes de aconchegar-se sob as suas cobertas e cair no sono.

---

_Retrospectiva/ Os sonhos de Lily_:

_Lily, uma garotinha de 10 anos, andou até sua porta da frente de sua casa e a abriu com sua chave. Ela a deslizou silenciosamente. "Hoje eu recebi os meus boletins - só 10,0's! Mal posso esperar para mamãe vê-los!"_

_Ela colocou sua mochila do colégio na prateleira ao lado, e buscou pelo seu boletim, ansiosa para mostrar a sua mãe. Ela subiu as escadas, quando escutou suaves gemidos vindo do quarto de seus pais._

_Lily não estava nem um pouco com medo e foi até a porta. Estava entreaberta. Ela espiou para dentro e arquejou. Sua mãe estava beijando o seu chefe! O casal não parecia estar ciente da presença da garota de dez anos. Lily estava chocada! Rose Evans, sua linda mãe, estava sendo infiel ao seu pai, Charles Evans. O pai cheio de divertimento, que nunca estava muito ocupado para ajudar ou brincar com suas duas filhas._

_Rose estava agarrando o seu chefe e o estava beijando descontroladamente. Seu chefe estava dando beijos sobre seu pescoço. Lily permaneceu totalmente parada e estava fitando. Seus olhos estavam largo-abertos em choque, raiva e confusão. _

_Mas então, Rose Evans de repente virou sua cabeça e viu Lily parada perto da porta. Lily olhou para ela, seus largos olhos de criança não pareciam tão infantis quando sua mente rapidamente ficou ciente da situação._

_"Lily, querida!" Rose chamou. Lily estava se distanciando da porta. Quando a campainha tocou. Lily sabia que era seu pai buscando Petúnia e voltando do trabalho. "Lily, querida! Amor venha cá!" Mas pela primeira vez, Lily não a obedeceu. Ao invés disso, ela olhou de volta para sua mãe --_

_"C-c-como v-v-você p-p-pode?" Lily estava chorando. Como uma regra, Lily nunca chorava. Ela sabia que nada poderia ser solvo chorando. Mas agora, lágrimas estavam caindo interminavelmente sobre o seu rosto, manchando suas bochechas._

_"Papai! Papai!" Lily correu, arremessando-se sobre as escadas, e chorando até seu pai. Ela abriu a porta, e lá estavam seu pai e sua irmã, ambos confusos por vê-la chorando._

_"Querida, o que foi?" Charles olhou para sua filha. Mas Lily não conseguia explicar. Ela estava soluçando demais para falar._

_O boletim de Lily permaneceu caído e esquecido sobre o chão do quarto._

_Depois daquela cena, tinha sido a maior briga que havia acorrido, e Lily estava com medo; como brigas nunca haviam ocorrido antes. Pequenos argumentos rapidamente se solviam, mas nunca brigas como esta. Normalmente, os pequenos argumentos acabavam rapidamente com os "lutadores" rindo e fazendo piadas, e esquecendo-se da razão pela qual começaram o argumento; mas agora, até as garotas poderiam notar que esta briga não teria nenhuma felicidade no final. Lily e Petúnia estavam trancadas em seu quarto, enquanto Lily chorava e Petúnia tentava consolar sua irmã, enquanto lágrimas caiam sobre o seu próprio rosto._

_No andar de baixo, havia o som de sua mãe soluçando, enquanto a voz de seu pai era escutada, cheio de remorso e pesarosamente, fazendo perguntas na qual fazia sua mãe soluçava ainda mais, como --_

_"Por que, Rose?", "E quanto às crianças?", "Você sabia que as crianças iriam ficar devastadas, Rose, então por quê?"_

_-_

_Três dias depois disso, Lily foi separada de seu pai e de Petúnia. Seu pai solicitou o divórcio, o que foi concedido. Mas, infelizmente, Rose ganhou custódia de Lily, enquanto Charles ganhara custódia de Petúnia. Lily estava de coração partido, e deixou escapar lágrimas depois de lágrimas._

_-_

_"Adeus, querida. Eu há verei algum dia, eu prometo," O bondoso rosto de seu pai levantou-se ao abraçar sua filha. Aquela foi a última vez que Lily o viu. Petúnia permaneceu parada, "Lily... eu sentirei tanto a sua falta! Pai, por que Lily não pode vim?" Petúnia chorava enquanto abraçava sua irmã e soluçava fortemente._

_"É a lei, querida"_

_-_

_Três semanas depois disso, Rose Evans e seu chefe, Tristan Favisham, estavam casados. Lily estava atordoada, e chorou baldes de lágrimas._

_Mas somente aquilo não era o pesadelo. Tristan a odiava, então dava tapas nela, tratava-a como lixo e fez de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. Rose não fazia nada para diminuir isso ou ao menos pará-lo._

_-_

_"Venha cá, sua nojenta!" Tristan carregava um cinto._

_"N-não! P-por f-avor, não," Lily gritava enquanto o cinto batia em suas costas, a fivela de metal rasgando pela sua camisa, rasgando um pouco de sua pele._

_"P-pare! P-por f-favor! Eu lhe imploro," Lily gritava. A voz da garota de dez anos aumentara em dor quando Tristan empurrou-a contra a parede e deu-lhe uma tapa._

_-_

_"Mágica? Isso é real, eu sei! Como ousas envolver-se numa coisa tão baixa?" Tristan, olhando para a carta, virou sua atenção para ela, a carta na qual continha detalhes da aceitação de Lily em 'Beaxbatons', avançando-se até Lily, seu rosto contorcia em fúria._

_Lily, agora com onze anos, se distanciou e começou a gritar em dor quando Tristan a arremessou contra a parede._

_- _

_"Você está transferindo para 'Hogwarts'? Venha cá, agora!" Tristan gritou para cima, para as escadas._

_Lily veio para baixo, lentamente, e parou cinco degraus longe do chão, olhando para o rosto furioso de seu padrasto._

_Tristan a agarrou pela camisa antes de arremessá-la ao chão. Lily ofegou em dor e olhou para a forma de Tristan avançando-se sobre ela, sentindo um pouco de temor. Esta garota de quinze anos agora aprendeu a controlar suas lágrimas, mas assim que Tristan agarrou seu cinto e começou a bater nela, causando cicatrizes profundas em sua pele já quase cicatrizada, Lily não conseguiu se agüentar e chorou em agonia. Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá, bebendo chá tranquilamente, e Lily a assistiu com ódio em seus olhos de esmeralda._

_As lágrimas caindo sobre o seu rosto eram fortes agora, mas em sua cabeça Lily repetia-se sem parar -- 'Pai, Petúnia, por quê vocês me deixaram?' enquanto Tristan batia nela._

_Fim da Retrospectiva/ Os sonhos de Lily_.

---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lily sentou-se em sua cama com choque e temor, relembrando-se dos seus terríveis pesadelos. "Pare!" Lily sacudiu a sua cabeça e agarrou seus cabelos apertadamente.

Suor estava despejando-se sobre o seu rosto, misturado com lágrimas. Lily limpou-se casualmente.

'Ainda bem que eu coloquei o encanto à prova de som, ' Lily pensou secamente, tentando rapidamente se acalmar.

Seus olhos focalizaram-se em seu relógio. Eram doze da noite.

'Se eu dormir eu irei sonhar com aquilo novamente. E o encanto à prova de som irá acabar. '- "O que eu faço?" Lily pensou, ao falar altamente.

Sua mente se decidiu, Lily pegou seu manto de dormir, verde pálido, e o amarrou em sua cintura. Ela pegou o seu livro de ouro e desceu até o Salão Comunal. Antes ela olhou para Aria que estava pacificamente dormindo, --

'Se você visse o que eu vejo você saberia por que eu sou tão maliciosa, ' Lily pensou, um pouco triste. Quando ela era menor, e os seus pais estavam juntos, ela costumava ser uma flor feliz, extremamente esperta e a primeira da classe. Por ser bonita e excelente em suas aulas, duplicava-se como – _"Flor da Escola Primária"._ Realmente, ela era a mais popular e tinha um grande círculo de amigos. Petúnia, semelhantemente, era popular em sua escola. E os professores referiam-se as duas como – _"As Flores Gêmeas". _Se alguém em sua escola de Trouxas soubesse como Lily seria quando tivesse quinze anos, eles teriam classificado isso como – _"imaginação selvagem",_ pois Lily nunca chegou a ser "maliciosa". Agora era diferente, ela não tinha nenhum amigo, o que além do mais, ela não queria nenhum. Ela havia pensado nisto uma vez, e permanecera com isso para sempre. Tendo apenas dez anos quando era abusada por Tristan, havia feito um grande temor crescer dentro dela.

Lily colidiu-se com as escadas e deu um pulo para trás, como se tivesse sido eletrificada. Ela havia batido suas costas, e nesse verão seu "pai" havia a chicoteado implacavelmente, o que causou cicatrizes que eram além de se repararem. Suas cicatrizes teriam que se cicatrizarem sozinhas, a menos que Lily fosse ao _Wing Hospital_, o que ela nunca iria.

Lily sentou-se no sofá, sua costa reta. E ela nem reparou que ainda havia suor escorrendo sobre seu rosto, e manchas de lágrimas sobre suas bochechas.

****

****

* * *

**_Spuffy Freak. _**


	4. A guerra de travessuras começou, Evans

**Capítulo 4: **

**_"A guerra de travessuras começou, Evans."_ **

Já era manhã. Lily havia tido uma noite terrível. Ela estava extremamente cansada e não tinha conseguido dormir absolutamente nada. Quando ela havia caído no sono de repente, ela teve memórias antigas que a fez gritar em temor. Ela escutou alguns barulhos no andar de cima e então rapidamente lançou um feitiço à prova de som ao seu redor; caso ela adormecesse novamente. Mas não que ela conseguisse. Ela nunca conseguia voltar a dormir depois de pesadelos como aqueles. Ao invés disso, ela passou a noite olhando seu livro de ouro, no qual ela havia o nomeado como – _"Livro da Família"._

Lily correu suas mãos sobre seus cabelos, cansadamente. Ela fez seu caminho até as escadas e para seu dormitório.

"Jess! Dê-me isso aqui, AGORA!" a voz de Aria podia ser escutada a uma milha longe. Lily gemeu em desprezo.

'Ah, que ótimo! Mais companhia antes do desjejum, ' Lily pensou sarcasticamente ao entrar em seu dormitório. Jessica estava segurando um livro, e estava recusando-se a devolvê-lo a Aria.

"Ah, ha!" Aria triunfantemente agarrou o seu livro, antes de infantilmente colocar sua língua fora, para Jessica. "O que -- ah, é você... O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Aria gritou, fixando seu olhar em Lily.

Jessica olhou para Lily e ofegou pelo que viu.

"O que?" Lily girou sua varinha e um espelho instantaneamente surgiu. Ela fitou em sua reflexão. Sua sombra de olho havia escorrido na noite anterior, pelo seu rosto, por causa do suar e das lágrimas; manchando as suas bochechas de preto. Seu rímel, semelhantemente, havia escorrido. Maquiagens não eram as coisas favoritas de Lily, mas ela as usava para cobrir grandes manchas roxas em suas pálpebras. Lily era ciente - a última coisa que ela queria seria alguém notando os seus machucados e manchas infligidos sobre ela em suas férias de verão.

Encantos de ocultar eram lançados em suas bochechas e pescoço. Seus braços eram sempre cobertos por camisas de manga comprida, e camisetas com mangas longas, no qual seu "pai", sendo bem sucedido e com bons recursos, podia comprar para ela. Seu "pai" a machucava muito, mas ele tinha muito dinheiro, e como ele não queria que ninguém soubesse dos machucados e cicatrizes de Lily, ele comprava várias roupas com mangas compridas e pretas para Lily, na qual não eram tão agradáveis.

Preto era a cor favorita de Lily, junto com branco. Ela havia decidido que maquiagem escura podia ser usada em suas pálpebras, e para cobrir olheiras sob seus olhos. Tristemente, usando feitiços para ocultar as grandes manchas e machucados de suas costas, só faziam aumentar a dor, então Lily absteve-se de fazer então.

Mas agora ela deveria estar horrível, pois suas duas companheiras de quarto estavam fitando seus olhares para ela.

A sombra de olho havia escorrido, e também havia revelado suas olheiras. Em sua pálpebra esquerda havia plenamente escorrido, mostrando as manchas roxas e pretas que estavam escondidas. Sem dizer outra palavra para suas duas companheiras de quarto, Lily agarrou sua toalha e seu estojo/kit de banheiro e correu até o banheiro feminino, para uma mais-que-necessária 'alteração no rosto'.

---

"Cara, eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara daquela vadia quando ela receber o começo da nossa farra de travessuras," James exultou para fora.

---

A notícia do tratamento de Lily em direção a Jessica havia se espalhado rapidamente. Agora, cada um dos alunos da _Corvinal_, _Lufa-Lufa_ e _Grifinória_, estavam enfurecidos com ela e já a detestavam. Lily era _Muggleborn_ (A/N: Que tenha ambos os pais como Trouxas.), e na _Sonserina_ eles a viam como _Sangue-Ruim_ (_Mudblood_), o que os fizeram detestá-la antes mesmo de tudo.

Lily fez seu caminho até o Grande Corredor, o seu olhar podendo esfriar até mesmo gelo. Ela sentou-se no final da mesa da _Grifinória_, ignorando os olhares de ódio sendo lançados em seu caminho.

"E nós não iremos parar até ela vier implorando para agente. E ela também terá que fazer uma desculpa pública para Jess," Sirius adicionou.

"Humm," Remo disse desinteressado.

"Aluado, meu amigo, estamos prontos?" James tinha sua varinha levantada.

"Pronto!" Sirius e Remo disseram ao verem Aria sorrir e assentir, --

DISPARO! Todos no Grande Corredor olharam para cima enquanto uma enorme torta de creme se materializava no ar fino, e vinha navegando para baixo. Ao cair para baixo, ela crescia em tamanho.

SPLAT! O golpe de torta bateu exatamente no rosto de Lily, cobrindo o seu rosto e manto em creme e chocolate.

GOTEJANDO! Um jarro de suco de laranja apareceu e foi levitado, e impressionantemente despejou seu conteúdo para baixo, nas costas dentro do manto de Lily.

DESPARO! Um sinal veio sobre sua cabeça – _"Sou a número um VADIA de Hogwarts"_

Todos riram descortesmente por causa da travessura, mas mais pelo caso que Lily Evans, a vadia maliciosa sem compaixão, estava recebendo sua sobremesa justa.

Outro sinal surgiu no topo do Grande Corredor, --

_"Os Marotos e Co.  
Nós saquearemos qualquer um que mexer com qual seja um de nós."_

Todos aplaudiram no salão. Lily sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor e de tristeza enquanto todos os alunos no Grande Corredor rugiam em gargalhadas. Mas isso foi rapidamente substituído pela satisfação de que ninguém agora iria nem mesmo tentar ser sua amiga, por duas simples razões: Que os Marotos iriam saquear qualquer amigo de Evans; e mais pela razão que Evans era uma "vadia maliciosa".

Lily não tinha medo de amizades, mas somente as detestava. Ela tinha temor por amizades, embora quando ela era de _Beauxbatons,_ ela havia escolhia suas amizades cautelosamente. Tendo sua vida transformada num inferno total, ela desenvolveu o pensamento de que ela não poderia confiar em ninguém. Afinal de contas, ela amava sua mãe, e veja como Rose traiu suas duas filhas e seu marido. E tinha também o seu padrasto. Ele a socava contra a parede, a deixava passar fome e batia nela. O maior medo de Lily seria de que se alguém descobrisse sobre sua vida. Agora ela confiava em ninguém, e preferira fazer nenhuma amizade quando ela veio para _Hogwarts_.

Então Lily sentiu uma dor aguda, queimando suas costas. O suco de laranja que havia descido pelo seu manto em suas costas, tinha um nível de acido, pois os grandes cortes e manchas em suas costas -cortesia do cinto- estavam ardendo terrivelmente. Lily rapidamente trocou sua expressão facial de dor para uma de desprezo e arrogância. Ela pegou sua varinha e com uma sacudida, o sinal sobre sua cabeça desapareceu. Também os nacos de torta sumiram.

Lily deu um suspiro profundo e apontou sua varinha para seu manto, o que se secou instantaneamente. Mas os machucados em suas costas intensificaram-se.

'Droga. E-eu... preciso sair daqui, rápido. Transfiguração... ah, eu ficarei na droga da sala de aula lendo,' Lily jogou sua mochila sobre seu ombro. Se alguém olhasse para sua mão que estava segurando a varinha, poderia notar que ela a estava agarrando apertadamente.

"_Sonurus_," Lily murmurou. "Truques baixos dos idiotas," ela falou alto, claramente, sua voz magnificou. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas e ela estava olhando desdenhosamente para os Marotos. Sirius olhou para ela, --

"_Quietus_," Lily já estava virada para sair do Grande Corredor, quando ela percebeu que sua mochila, que ela a estava carregando a um segundo atrás, não estava mas em seu ombro.

"Ei, Evans! 'Tá procurando por isso?" James gritou por ela, sua varinha apontando para sua mochila, na qual estava a poucos passos atrás dela. "Comentários baratos de vadias baratas," ele gritou antes de sacudir sua varinha. A mochila de Lily bateu agudamente em suas costas. Ela ofegou em dor.

"Olha quem está falando sobre comentários baratos, Potter," sem dizer outra palavra, Lily pegou sua mochila e saiu do Grande Corredor, enquanto todos ainda estavam rindo e gargalhando.

Era evidente, agora - As travessuras contra ela haviam começado

* * *

_**Spuffy Freak.**_


	5. A vida em Hogwarts será um Inferno

**Capítulo 5: **

**_"A vida em Hogwarts será um Inferno."_ **

"Aiii... onde está a droga da sala de Transfiguração? Eu já passei pelo inferno suficiente," Lily falou altamente para si mesma, batendo o seu pé em frustração. "_Aponte-me_!" Lily apontou sua varinha para a palma de sua mãe, e andou em frente até parar em uma escada, "Lá em cima, eu acho," ela olhou para cima, "É! Ali mesmo!"

Lily subiu os andares que davam para cima e depois franziu a sua testa, pois havia se esquecido, na fúria de achar sua sala de aula, da travessura que pregaram nela a pouco tempo atrás. Agora ela lembrara claramente

_'Você sabe que você não teria sido pregada uma travessura se você fosse mais amigável, '_ uma voz irritante surgiu em sua cabeça.

'Cale a boca!' Lily achou sua outra voz interior, repetindo firmemente.

_'Beeemm, você sabe que Peta e papai não iriam querer as coisas desse modo, Lilyflor, '_ e voz agora disse referindo-se ao apelido que Lily deu para Petúnia, e o nome que seu pai e irmã, e sua família, costumavam chamá-la por.

Lily parou em seu caminho, perturbada. Balançando sua cabeça, ela murmurou, "Pare agora mesmo! Droga!" ela havia alcançado o topo das escadas. Mas antes que ela pudesse entrar na sala de aula, cinco pessoas apareceram e a pararam facilmente, bloqueando o seu caminho. Cinco pessoas na qual Lily definitivamente _não _queria ver agora - os Marotos, Jess e Aria.

"O que vocês querem?" Lily disse curtamente.

_'Lá vai ela de novo -- o que aconteceu com Lilyflor, a garota amigável que eu conhecia?'_ e mesma voz surgiu novamente. Lily apertou sua mandíbula fortemente, e mentalmente martelou a voz para que sumisse.

"Só estamos meramente dando nossas saudações para nossa _querida _amiga Lily_flor_," James respondeu, sem saber que ele havia acabado de alcançar um ponto doloroso.

Lily fitou de volta, suas sobrancelhas levantadas e sua voz erguendo-se em sarcasmo.

"Então Potter, Black e Lupin... vocês manejaram fugir do seu fã clube de coelhos para vim para cá para, o que, apresentar o cartão pessoalmente?" Lily jogou para fora, conseguindo manter seu comportamento frio e feroz.

"Ho, ho, ho. Muito engraçada, Evans, mas deve ter lhe levado um século para pensar nisso. Embora, boa tentativa," Aria falou.

"De qualquer jeito, nós vimos nossa _querida _Lilykins se esforçando tanto para achar a sala de aula... então nós decidirmos fazer as coisas mais... fáceis," agora Sirius falou, sorrindo friamente.

"Já se perguntou como deve ser ficar de quatro, apanhando material?" Remo a perguntou.

"Devo ter o trabalho de responder?" Lily replicou.

"Bem, tecnicamente, você não precisará... porque você irá fazer isso de qualquer jeito. _Expelliarmus_!" James disse, rapidamente, a desarmando.

"_Diffindo_!" todos os cinco falaram, apontando suas varinhas para sua mochila. Sua mochila rapidamente rasgou-se em cinco lugares diferente, espalhando seu conteúdo no chão. Pergaminhos rolaram dispersos sobre o chão. Os frascos de tinta rolaram-se pelo chão e quebraram-se facilmente, manchando as escadas. Livros voaram sobre as escadas com um ruído surdo, mas não era com isso que Lily estava preocupada.

'Droga! Ah, ainda bem, ' ela rapidamente agarrou o seu _"Livro da Família" _antes que caísse. Isto era a única coisa que Lily não queria destruído, ou ao menos estragado ou machado.

"E ela nem tem uma varinha... que triste," James girou a varinha de Lily em sua mão esquerda e sorriu com satisfação.

"Devolva-me isso, Potter."

"Ou o que? Você o achará em seu assento de Transfiguração. Até lá! Ah, e isso é o que você ganha por ser uma vadia total," James ondeou sua varinha, irritado, e os cinco desapareceram pelas portas da aula de _Transfiguração_.

"Droga!" Lily abaixou-se e colheu todos os sues livros, o que levou muito tempo e a deixou cansada. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano passaram por ela, apontando. Lily olhou para eles tão friamente que eles imediatamente desapareceram, correndo para suas salas de aula.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu colher cada um dos seus livros, pergaminhos e penas, o problema dos frascos de tinta ainda estava ali. Por sua sorte ainda faltavam cinco minutos para sua aula começar. Um grupo de alunos da _Grifinória_, do primeiro ano, parou e fitou seus olhares nela. Lily ia dando seu olhar frio e duro quando ela pediu, --

"Algum de vocês poderiam me emprestar sua varinha?" Lily estava sorrindo enquanto falou, pois estes eram os mesmos alunos do primeiro ano que estavam murmurando sobre "aquela vadia da Evans" no trem.

Os alunos do primeiro ano estavam provavelmente espantados, mas ao menos eles não tiveram que encarar a "ira" de Lily.

"Hmm... aqui," uma pequena garota, com cabelos castanhos escuros, amarrados para trás, e com olhos azuis, assustados; timidamente ergueu sua varinha.

'Tão como a Petúnia. '

"Obrigada," Lily disse, um pouco triste ao lembrar-se de sua irmã. Ela _não _queria ficar por ali por muito tempo com um grupo de primeiro ano, que estavam lhe emprestando sua varinha só porque estavam com medo dela. Ela rapidamente ondeou a varinha, e sua mochila remendou-se. Os seus livros, pergaminhos e penas; voaram para dentro de sua mochila, arrumadamente.

"_Reparo_," Lily ondeou a varinha sobre os frascos de tinta quebrados, e eles rapidamente se repararam, se enchendo novamente com tinta. Depois de limpar as manchas, Lily lançou um feitiço em sua mochila para assegurá-la de prevenções por quaisquer outros "acidentes".

"Muito obrigada," Lily devolveu a varinha para a garota. A garota assentiu, antes de sair correndo com seus amigos. Lily olhou para eles de longe, antes de apressadamente subir as escadas, correndo até sua sala de aula. 'McGonagall já está na sala de aula. Droga!'

"Senhorita Evans, você está absolutamente atrasada. Por quê?" Profª. McGonagall perguntou no minuto que Lily apareceu na porta.

"Eu estou atrasada porque minha mochila estava aberta e eu corri até as escadas. Eu tropecei e tive que gastar um tempo extra, colhendo as minhas coisas. Eu sinto muito, Profª. McGonagall, não acontecerá novamente," Lily mentiu facilmente com uma expressão apropriada em seu rosto, exceto a dos seus olhos, que ainda "chamejavam" friamente.

McGonagall olhou para ela agudamente, mas estava convencida. Obviamente. Lily podia cobrir as piores coisas com mentiras casuais. Sempre aconteceu em sua escola antiga, não foi?

"Pode entrar, Senhorita Evans. E não repita isso no futuro."

"Eu não irei, eu prometo, Professora," Lily mordeu o seu lábio de baixo, furiosamente, e caminhou até a frente da classe, onde sua varinha estava sobre sua cadeira. Ela casualmente olhou para trás e viu todos os cinco dos seus "inimigos" número um, sentados calmamente, suas sobrancelhas levantadas arrogantemente. Inspirando fundo, Lily virou-se e olhou para McGonagall.

"Este ano, todos vocês, eu acho que vocês já sabem que estarão fazendo os seus N.O.M.s. Eles são testes muito difíceis; o desatento e alunos indisciplinados e ineptos, definitivamente acharão estes testes difíceis. Mas, prestando a atenção apropriada e focalizando nas aulas, irá _ajudar_. Agora, hoje nós iremos estudar sobre Animagos. Quem poderia me dizer o que, ou mais apropriadamente, quem é um Animago? " McGonagall concluiu.

Imediatamente, Lily levantou a sua mão. E os Marotos também. Alunos olharam vagamente para James e Sirius. Eles eram ótimos em _Transfiguração_, sim, mas eles raramente faziam parte das conversas sobre o assunto, mas mesmo assim recebiam bons pontos.

"Senhorita Evans?"

"Um Animago é uma pessoa que pode se tornar num animal ou pássaro, e permanecer desse modo por qualquer quantia de tempo. O animal ou o pássaro depende do caráter da pessoa --" Lily foi rudemente interrompida.

"O que significa que você estará se transformando numa vadia, Evans," Sirius colocou para fora. Instantaneamente houve risos dissimulados.

"Silêncio, Sr. Black!" as narinas de McGonagall flamejavam – uma clara indicação de raiva. Ela assentia para que Lily prosseguisse.

"Por exemplo, se uma pessoa for leal, corajosa -corasjosa mas impulsiva-, a forma do Animago dela seria um cachorro," James e Remo cotovelaram Sirius nas costelas, enquanto Jess e Aria o cutucaram.

Elas eram as únicas, além dos Marotos, que sabiam sobre Remo.

"Exatamente. E a informação extra do caso do cachorro também está correta. Quinze pontos para a Grifinória. Mas, e se a forma fosse um gato? Tens alguma idéia sobre isso, Senhorita Evans?" Profª. McGonagall a interrogou. Ela viu os relatórios surpreendentes das habilidades de Lily em _Transfiguração_, o que estavam em segundo lugar, contando com suas habilidades em _Feitiços_, onde, de acordo com sua diretora anterior, Lily era extremamente habilidosa, e era um gênio nisto.

"Depende no formato do gato. Se o gato for pequeno, doméstico - a pessoa é sábia, raciocina rápido e talvez seja severa e estrita. Pequenos gatos em forma de Animago são comuns entre adultos. Se o gato for grande, significaria que a pessoa provavelmente é flexível, ativa, atlética, inteligente, sábia e regularmente sarcástica, e distante, também é provável. Mas há outra forma de gato, onde as características da pessoa são: inteligência, lealdade, bondade, divertida, amigável, graciosa, sarcástica e emocionalmente distante --" Lily foi novamente interrompida, desta vez pelo James.

"E todas as qualidades para os diferentes tipos de gatos não se referem a você, Evans, exceto emocionalmente distante," ele disse, e desta vez alunos deram risadinhas nervosas. Lily fechou o seu punho, firmemente, algo que ela havia feito muito ultimamente, o que, graças a ela, ninguém havia notado. O frio do seu olhar se tornou mais pronunciado.

"Silêncio imediatamente! Precisamente, Senhorita Evans. Dez pontos para a Grifinória," McGonagall estava levemente furiosa por ter tido sua aula interrompida, novamente.

"Agora, para o trabalho de hoje..."

"Psst."

Lily virou-se duramente em seu assento para olhar os cinco alunos que estavam no fundo da sala.

"O que?" ela perguntou, apertando sua mandíbula fortemente.

"Isso," rapidamente Sirius jogou um fardo-de-saliva nela. Superada pela a fúria, mas ainda tentando se manter calma, Lily rolou os seus olhos, e virou-se de volta para o quadro, e com o máximo de dignidade que ela conseguiu juntar, ela tirou o fardo-de-saliva dela, e o jogou fora.

Quando ela se virou, Profª. McGonagall estava bem em frente de sua escrivaninha, olhando agudamente para ela.

'Uh-oh!'

"Senhorita Evans, se você pudesse talvez prestar mais atenção no quadro do que em seus colegas de classe, eu estou certa que você iria se surpreender em como iria se beneficiar."

Lily assentiu, mas sua mandíbula estava apertada, e seu olhar estava tenebroso. Duas coisas que McGonagall notou. Não a surpreendeu por ela ter se espantado quando olhou para os olhos de Lily, notando a dureza neles. Mas ela se virou e sentou-se em sua mesa, cuidadosamente observando a seus alunos.

Mas para Lily, esta aula era um pesadelo. Talvez pelo caso que as cinco pessoas atrás dela estavam atirando fardo-se-salivas invisíveis nela, com suas varinhas.

Agora estava na cara, a obvia verdade: Se ela não se desculpasse –o que ela nunca iria fazer, de qualquer jeito, pelo temor de fazer amizades– sua vida em _Hogwarts_ seria um inferno. Sem nenhum amigo, e sozinha, odiada por todos; um tipo de reputação que todos os outros alunos de _Hogwarts_ detestariam, e são amedrontados pelo mero pensamento. Mas para Lily, era o tipo de vida que ela decidira ter, e ela também teria que aceitar.

* * *

_**Spuffy Freak.**_


	6. O Prazer do Quidditch – 1ª Parte

**Capítulo 6: **

**_"O Prazer do Quidditch – 1ª Parte."_ **

"Droga! Como eu detesto aqueles babacas. Deixo-os apodrecer no inferno!" os olhos de Lily flamejavam em ódio. Lily havia subido para o seu dormitório, e, é claro, ele estava vazio. Jess e Aria estavam agora no andar de baixo, celebrando a última travessura que haviam pregado nela.

Já fazia uma semana desde aquele tão_ memorável_ primeiro dia, e hoje, segunda à tarde, o seu estado como "alvo de travessuras" havia aumentado tremendamente. Não travessuras, mas como coisas ou comentários irritantes, ou cochichos e insultos que davam nos nervos de Lily. As travessuras eram velhas, ou modificadas somente para servir ao gosto dos Marotos. Pela semana, Lily havia sido a pessoa mais pregada, às vezes era para mudar o seu cabelo de cor ou textura, ou sua coruja vaiando insultos para ela, ou até mesmo sua pena sendo encantada para escrever o que McGonagall dominou como - "Linguagem parlamentar e altamente imprópria, não apropriada para uma pessoa respeitável usar."

O comportamento agora flamejante de Lily havia sido causado pelos Marotos e Co., colorindo os seus mantos com ouro espalhafatoso brilhante com - "Os rapazes da Sonserina são sexy" escrito em preto claro. E insultos depois de insultos; ela havia sido tropeçada dezessete vezes (ela contara), havia tido suco de abóbora jogado sobre o seu rosto, e teve alguns _Gobstones_ enfeitiçados para jogar líquidos fedorentos nela. Ela havia se livrado disso tudo com facilidade extrema, pelo desapontamento dos Marotos e praticamente todos os alunos do colégio. É claro, por ser ótima em _Feitiços_, como ela tem provado para todos. Em _Transfiguração_, ela estava fazendo difícil para James e Sirius continuarem com suas reputações como - "Melhores Estudantes de _Transfiguração_". Em _Poções_, ela também estava em topo, fazendo os Marotos cochicharem - "Animal _queridinho_ da Professora", e levitaram a mensagem em letras grandes acima dela. Mas o que a fez explodir de vez, foi o fato de que Sirius havia agarrado o seu "_Livro da Família_", e ela havia gastado bons agonizantes momentos assistindo ele, os Marotos e Co., brincarem de jogar um para o outro no Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_. Felizmente, nenhuns dos papéis soltos de dentro do seu livro haviam caído para fora, pois se quaisquer uns dos Marotos tivessem os lido, eles teriam definitivamente lido altamente para o Salão Comunal todo ouvir, e totalmente a embaraçado.

Ela tinha uma cópia do papel de divórcio de seus pais; um punhado de fotografias soltas dela e de seus amigos da sua escola de Trouxas; e o que era mais assustador de revelar, era uma foto dela depois de ter sido espancada pelo seu padrasto. Sua mãe havia tirado sua foto enquanto ela ainda estava realmente rindo de Lily. Lily, naquela foto particular, estava sobre o chão, seu olho aberto, flamejando em fúria e dor sentimental e física; uma coisa que até um tolo poderia notar facilmente. Havia um corte longo em sua perna através de sua jeans, expondo um grande sangrento machucado. Ela estava usando uma camiseta sem manga, que claramente revelara os machucados em seus braços. A cor da camiseta era branca, e havia manchas de sangue em suas costas. A foto particular havia sido tirada nas férias de verão antes dela vim para _Hogwarts_. Sua mãe, depois de ter tirado a foto, havia esfregado ela sobre o seu rosto. Lily havia tomado a foto, e manteve-a em seu "_Livro da Família"_; para sempre relembrar por tudo que ela passou em seu feriado, e mais importante, como um lembrete para ela não fazer amizades.

De qualquer jeito, agora ela estava fitando friamente para a cama de Aria, pois Aria havia agarrado o seu livro e jogou-o para cima no ar. E por um momento de -quase- uma parada cardíaca, Lily havia pensado que seu livro iria cair aberto, e acabar com sua cobertura.

Pegando o livro de volta, ela rapidamente havia espalhado todos os papéis soltos em sua cama. Com cada papel veio uma lembrança.

Os papéis do divórcio. Cópias deles, de todo modo.

---

_Retrospectiva/ Os papéis do Divórcio:_

"_Eu agora concedo o divórcio a Charles Evans e Rose Evans. Charles Evans ganhará custódia de Petúnia Lillians Evans. Rose Evans ganhará custódia de Lily Andrea Evans. Caso encerrado," o martelo do juiz veio-se para baixo, encerrando o caso. O rosto de Rose estava levemente pálido, mas ela parecia de qualquer modo triunfante. O rosto de Charles estava pálido, e havia olheiras sob seus olhos. Petúnia estava chorando com suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto – o caso todo havia sido muito para ela. E a separação de Lily, dela, já era a última gota. Lily estava sentada, sua costa reta, sua cabeça para cima. E todos podiam ver grandes lágrimas que estavam escorrendo de seus lindos olhos. _

_Fim da Retrospectiva/ Os papéis do Divórcio_

---

"Pare com isso, pare!" Lily falou em voz alta. Seus olhos estavam fechados, relembrando o incidente inteiro.

"Eu vou cair fora," Lily murmurou, se levantando. Rapidamente e cuidadosamente ela colocou os papéis de volta em seu livro. Depois de lançar um _Inacessível Charm_ em todos os seus pertences, ela alcançou o fundo de sua mala, e puxou de dentro dela uma pequena miniatura de uma vassoura – uma _Fire Ice_, uma das vassouras mais de confiança, ultimamente. Lily correu para fora de seu dormitório. Nenhuma tal sorte – os Marotos estavam sentados ali.

Jess estava numa conversa profunda com Remo, e ambos pareciam estar gostando. Aria estava sentada sozinha, com um livro em sua mão, e ocasionalmente olhando para Remo e Jess, com um olhar de certeza e divertimento em seu rosto. _Por que eles não admitem logo que eles são malditamente perfeitos um para o outro? - _Esse pensamento ocorria-lhe em sua cabeça, e ela sorriu, planejando dar um tempo bastante humilhante para Jess, mais tarde. James e Sirius estavam cercados por um grupo grande de garotas, cada uma delas batendo suas pálpebras de um jeito sedutor, e dando risadinhas. James e Sirius pareciam estar se divertindo pelas tentativas das garotas para conseguir encontros com eles.

Lily passou direto. 'Ignore-os. ' _"Ignorando um insulto é um retorno para o qual insultou"_ - seu pai sempre lhe falara.

"Ei, Evans! Indo praticar um milhão de olhares frios e agir como uma vadia maliciosa em cada meia hora?" Sirius gritou, imediatamente atraindo atenção.

"Ela não precisa praticar para ser uma vadia maliciosa, Almofadinhas, ela é uma," James apusera, enquanto todos riram meramente contidos.

Lily inalou profundamente, e andou até o buraco do retrato. Sem nem ao menos dar uma única olhada para trás; ela estava fora dali.

"Próxima parada – a área de Quadribol," e Lily sorriu verdadeiramente – um sorrido divertido e com prazer, não os _sorrisos _frios que ela geralmente dava.

* * *

_**Spuffy Freak.**_


	7. O Prazer do Quidditch – 2ª Parte

**Capítulo 7: **

**_"O Prazer do Quidditch – 2ª Parte."_ **

Lily correu até o campo de _Quadribol_, a brisa soprando sobre o seu cabelo, o que estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

Ela puxou sua varinha e apontou para a miniatura da vassoura.

"_Engorgio_!"

A vassoura de uma vez amplificou-se em seu tamanho, até ficar do tamanho de uma vassoura normal.

Lily colocou sua perna sobre ela, e a montou.

"Três... dois... um," ela elevou-se ao ar, sem se preocupar em ao menos ser cautelosa, o que daria a suspeita de anos de prática.

Voando numa vassoura - Isso imediatamente mandava tremores de alegria por Lily. Ela sempre amou voar, desde o momento em que ela andou numa vassoura pela sua primeira vez. Em _Beauxbatons_, ela estava no time jogando como _Artilheira _(_Chaser_), mas quando ela veio para _Hogwarts_, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza - "Nada de voar aqui". O verão antes dela se juntar a _Hogwarts_ havia sido um inferno. Inferno de verdade. Lily, qual seja a máscara que ela punha do lado de fora, não era mais a garota plena e destemida que ela costumava ser quando tinha dez anos. Agora ela cresceu, experimentou o inferno, e Lily, embora ela nunca fosse admitir, sabia que bem no fundo ela tinha medo.

Lily fechou os seus olhos e voou levemente, saboreando a brisa fria ao seu redor e tentando esquecer-se do seu verão. Esta era a primeira vez que ela estava andando numa vassoura em três meses, e ela precisava muito disso.

Ela voou desse jeito por quinze minutos, até que ela começou há ficar um pouco impaciente. Então ela se inclinou em sua vassoura, os seus músculos ficando tensos, e ela desceu para o campo, como uma mancha rápida. Quando parecia que ela ia bater no chão, Lily puxou-se agudamente para fora do mergulho, e elevou-se novamente ao ar; o vento surrando-se sobre os seus cabelos.

Ela gastou a próxima meia hora executando os seus mesmos movimentos; enquanto seu velho sorriso retornava ao seu rosto. Depois de um tempo ela decidiu parar. Ela tentou parar agudamente, diminuindo sua velocidade, ao se preparar para aperfeiçoar algo que ela havia tentado várias vezes em _Beauxbatons_. Ela ficou paralela ao chão, alcançando ao fim da arena. Sua velocidade estava lenta, e Lily estava aproveitando cada segundo daquilo. Depois, lentamente, ela começou a se levantar, agarrando sua vassoura quando necessário. Ela colocou um pé num ângulo da vassoura, e levantou-se firmemente. A vassoura estava indo muito devagar agora. Ela lentamente desatou suas mãos da vassoura, e Lily, vagarosamente, levantou-se em sua vassoura, um sorriso cruzando em seu rosto. Depois, com medo que tombasse, ela pulou para o chão e ficou reta. Levantando sua varinha ela a apontou para a vassoura, que diminuiu em seu tamanho para a miniatura, outra vez.

Seu rosto estava feliz, e Lily permaneceu arquejando, tentando recuperar sua respiração. Ao olhar para o céu, ela percebeu que o jantar já iria começar, e embora os Marotos e suas amigas fossem definitivamente saqueá-la, ela ainda estava com fome e iria para o jantar.

Suspirando, Lily fez o seu caminho de volta ao castelo, seus olhos resumindo-se ao seu olhar frio.

---

Depois que Lily voltou ao castelo, bem longe numa barraca de guarda-caça, um homem enorme estava parado com um cachorro ao seu lado. Ele estava segurando um par de binóculos, no qual estava direcionado para o campo de _Quadribol_.

"Nossa, Fang. Eu calculo que esta Lily Evans tem algo que ela não está falando para ninguém. Bem, ela gostar de Quadribol pode ser um segredo. Eu não me importo em guardar isso. Mas ela é muito boa," Hagrid abaixou seu binóculos, e gesticulou para Fang; e eles voltaram para sua barraca.

---

Lily estava subindo as escadas, e pouco ela sabia que seu segredo não era inteiramente um segredo agora.

* * *

_**Spuffy Freak.**_


	8. Boletim do mal, e a descoberta de Lily

**Capítulo 8:**

**_"Boletim do mal, e a descoberta de Lily."_ **

"Estudantes! Poderia ter suas atenções, por favor," o Profº. Dumbledore levantou-se e imediatamente as conversas se cessaram. Os Marotos olharam para cima onde estavam os professores, embora Sirius estivesse parecendo desapontado, pois eles haviam planejado algo embaraçoso para a travessura desta noite em - "aquela Evans". Lily olhou para cima, de seu livro onde ela estava absorvida por ele. Eles já estavam no meio de Outubro, e o seu estado-de-travessuras ainda estava alto, embora houvesse diminuído consideravelmente, comparando com o começo do ano.

"Este ano, Hogwarts estará hospedando um Baile de Halloween no final deste mês, no Dia das Bruxas, mas-," ele já foi adicionando, pois houve um ruído de alegria e aplausos que tocaram pelo corredor.

"-Mas, _somente_ os alunos do quinto ano para cima poderão participar, embora, -" houve murmúrios altos de lamentações. "vocês poderão convidar um estudante mais novo se desejável. Agora, ao invés dos Monitores e Monitores-Chefes organizarem este evento, como eles geralmente fazem nos Bailes, os professores e eu decidirmos alguns alunos selecionados de cada Casa que irão trabalhar juntos e organizarão isto. Monitores talvez não sejam escolhidos de suas Casas. No entanto, o grupo de alunos escolhidos estarão trabalhando perante a supervisão do Monitor e da Monitora de sua Casa. De acordo com suas Casas, vocês serão divididos e serão designados para deveres diferentes."

Lily olhou para o Professor, antes de voltar a sua atenção para uma linha em seu livro. A última festa na escola dos Trouxas havia sido organizada por ela e seu grande grupo de amigos, e havia sido um arraso. É claro, isto havia ocorrido há muitos anos atrás. Mas agora, o mais provável seria que os professores não a escolheriam, eles provavelmente iriam escolher os Marotos e talvez Jess ou Aria; do seu ano.

"Nós preparamos a lista dos estudantes, e nós iremos curtamente ler os nomes. Agora, embora o Baile seja um Baile de Halloween, o código de vestidura será estritamente uso de Trouxas. Isto foi implementado porque, nós professores, sentimos uma diminuição nos níveis de Estudos de Trouxas. Comida, decoração, etc., serão planejados pelos grupos. Agora da Casa da Grifinória, do quinto ano, nós escolhermos - James Potter, Sirius Black, Arianna Tristan e Lily Evans. Corvinal - Peter Foscay, Leanne Fayette, Dean Montgomery e Katie Peters. Lufa-Lufa - Dreya Montgomery, Jacie Bones, Alex Jordan e Michael Abbott. Sonserina - Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy e Rabastan Lestrange... -" Dumbledore continuou falando, mas Lily não escutara o resto. Ela estava fitando, extremamente enfurecida.

'Eu não quero tomar parte dessa maldita coisa! E ao julgar das expressões deles, eles também não querem, ' Lily referiu-se aos outros escolhidos da _Grifinória_, que estavam parados como se estivessem congelados, e no caso do Sirius, havia uma colher pendurada na metade do ar, sem notar que o ketchup estava gotejando-se nele.

"Vou cair fora daqui," Lily levantou-se, colocando sua mochila sobre seu ombro, e preparando-se para sair.

"-... e os grupos escolhidos irão reunir-se amanhã para uma reunião dos trabalhos de designações no salão dos Monitores de reuniões, no terceiro andar, perto do retrato de Lady Rivera. Agora, continuem a servirem-se de quantias liberais do nosso alimento excelente. Ah, e Sr. Black, ketchup está gotejando-se sobre seu manto. Eu lhe garanto de que se isso o desagrade, você deva liquidá-lo num -ah- modo meio levemente mais sútil," houve gargalhadas leves que tocaram no final do discurso de Dumbledore.

Lily já estava de saída, quando os Marotos, relembrando-se de suas travessura, ondearam suas varinhas em baixo da mesa.

DISPARO! A mochila de Lily explodiu, mandando seus pertences para todos os lados. Houve outro DISPARO! E de repente todos os seus pertences levitaram-se em pleno ar, lentamente aumentando em seus tamanhos. Eles começaram a cair, batendo nas costas de Lily. Todos os estudantes riram mais que descortesmente. Suas posses diminuíram-se para seus tamanhos originais, mas o estrago ainda estava feito em sua mochila.

Lily não era topo em _Feitiços_ por nada. Ondeando sua varinha duas vezes, sua mochila foi reparada e seus pertences restauraram-se para dentro de sua mochila. Mas o estrago em suas costas não havia sido reparado, e a picada aguda ainda estava presente. Lily saiu do Grande Corredor e montou as escadas.

"Eu acho que irei para o sétimo andar, para um pequeno passeio. Está quase sempre deserto. Bem, nem sempre," Lily disse alto para si mesma, esperando por qualquer distração, pois os seus machucados em suas costas estavam ardendo loucamente, e lágrimas escorreram-se dos seus olhos, no qual Lily se apresou para limpá-las.

---

Ao alcançar o sétimo andar, Lily parou e examinou uma grande tapeçaria pendurada, retratando um lobo uivando para a lua cheia. Lily permaneceu parada, e fitou para o lobo, em extasio. Ela sempre adorou desenhar, como seu prazer secreto. Os músculos do lobo estavam tensos, e Lily podia ver o trabalho complexo da tapeçaria.

Depois, assim que Lily estava endireitando-se para olhar para cima, para poder ver o topo da pintura mais aproximadamente, ela, de algum modo, tropeçou e caiu de costas. Dor além de dor ocorreu em sua costa, ao que Lily percebeu que caiu em sua mochila e havia uma borda aguda de um livro, estando para fora.

Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos, e ela rapidamente as limpou enquanto apertou sua mandíbula fortemente. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para diminuir a dor de seus machucados. Ela não poderia fazer uma poção _Curadora_, pois todos os ingredientes que ela teria que utilizar não estava no armário do _Armazém dos Estudantes;_ mas sim, no gabinete privado da Profª. Tânia. Como Lily era uma das preferidas da Profª. Tânia, ela não queria arruinar sua reputação com ela, pois ela também gostava das conversas que ela tinha com a Professora sobre certas poções, no qual Lily poderia fazer uma delas em seu feriado para diminuir a dor de certos cortes e machucados. Se ela pegasse os ingredientes e fosse pega fazendo isso, quais desculpas ela poderia usar? Lily não gostava nem de pensar em - "ser pega". Ela já tinha certeza de que vários professores sentiam que havia alga de errado com ela, talvez por ela ser emocionalmente distante ou até mesmo por sua frieza.

De volta ao assunto, a última vez que Lily tentou alguns feitiços nos seus machucados, eles começaram a_ sangrar_, e Lily não queria passar por esta experiência novamente.

Ela poderia até mesmo agüentar a dor, andar um pouco para tentar se acostumar, antes de disparar para o maldito chão, correr para seu dormitório, lançar um feitiço à prova de som em suas cortinas, e deitar-se de estômago e tentar _dormir_.

Esta idéia golpeou um acorde em Lily, embora não exatamente a última parte do plano. Desde o começo de Outubro, ela nunca dormiu em seu dormitório, mas ao invés disso, ela descia para o Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, lançava um poderoso feitiço à prova de som, e aconchegava-se numa poltrona, assistindo ao fogo, antes de lentamente cair num sono irregular. Depois do seu memorável primeiro dia, pelo resto de Setembro, Lily teve e tinha ataques de insônia, e no final, ela não conseguia e não havia conseguido dormir nada, causando uma diminuição de sua atenção nas classes. McGonagall havia indagado o que havia de errado com ela, havia também perguntado a Lily se ela queria ir para _Wing Hospital_, e, enquanto isso, havia fitado seu olhar em Lily, no qual Lily havia sentido um crescente desconforto.

Ela decidiu só andar até o final do corredor, e usar um pequeno corta-caminho que ela havia descoberto, que era um meio mais fácil e mais rápido de chegar aos dormitórios da _Grifinória_. Lily, lentamente, se endireitou e andou ainda mais devagar até o final do corredor, todo enquanto desejando que tivesse um lugar para curar seus machucados. Quando ela passou por um espaço vazio na parede, repentinamente uma porta apareceu, com uma maçaneta brilhante de ouro.

'Que diabos é isso?' Lily pensou receosamente, tirando sua varinha, e segurando sua mochila firmemente.

Ela empurrou a porta para que se abrisse, e cautelosamente entrou no cômodo.

"Cacetada!" Lily bateu a porta atrás dela, fechando-a, e olhou seus arredores, abobadamente.

Ela estava numa sala com paredes de creme sedoso. Duas estantes de livros estavam ali, colocadas ao lado da sala.

"''Um Guia à Cura'', por Dilys Derwent... ''Os Acontecimentos do lar, são Horrores do lar'', pode ter certeza... -"Cortes e Machucados – Uma plena Recuperação", "Preto-e-Azul – Isso não pode ser Você!" nossa... eles deveriam escolher títulos melhores," Lily correu sua mão sobre os livros, antes de virar-se para ver o resto da sala.

Havia um grande sofá creme colorido, com almofadas grandes de pelúcia. Perto disso havia uma pequena mesa, e sobre ela tinha uma foto da... família de Lily. Antes daquele "horrível incidente", no qual Lily dublou o incidente com este nome, depois que ela havia visto sua mãe beijando o seu chefe.

Este quadro com a foto havia sido tirado quando os quatro foram a um piquenique. No lado direito desta foto havia um retrato de Lily e seu pai. E no lado esquerdo havia um retrato de Lily com Petúnia. Lily fitou incredulamente, perguntando-se como e em que infernos essas três fotos estavam fazendo ali. Mas as fotografias não foram a surpresa real que Lily teve. Em frente da sala havia um grande espaço sem nenhum carpete. Ao invés disso havia uma grande pia, com um espelho em frente. A pia tinha -ao invés de duas torneiras- quatro torneiras, e quando Lily as abriu, ela viu que o normal frio e quente estava lá, no terceiro era de gelo macio, e no quarto tinha uma poção grossa, no qual Lily, instantaneamente, reconheceu como _Essência de Murtlap_.

Ao lado da pia havia uma prateleira grande, com muitas garrafas de várias poções, e também frascos pequenos que continham vários ingredientes para poções. Havia um rolo grande de gaze, e também um grande rolo de compressa.

Havia uma estante de livros, e Lily descobriu que, embora não tivesse nenhum livro em medicamente, havia muitos clássicos. Clássicos de Trouxas que Lily lia e gostava.

Pelas próximas meia hora, Lily curou muitos dos seus machucados em suas pernas, e cobriu os cortes grandes em suas costas, com compressa.

"Esse lugar é... uau!" Lily disse, devotando esperançosamente que a sala aparecesse novamente amanhã. E em descrever a sala como _Sala de Requisito_, como ela descobriria ser chamada nessa única palavra, Lily deixou a sala.

* * *

_**Spuffy Freak.**_


	9. Reuniões e Mistérios

**Capítulo 9:**

_**"Reuniões e Mistérios."**_

"Reunião... agora. Onde está aquele maldito retrato?" Lily andou pelo corredor do terceiro andar, procurando por aquele "maldito retrato" de Lady Rivera. Já era a noite do próximo dia, e hora da reunião.

"Ali! Finalmente... e eu estou dez minutos mais cedo," Lily rolou os seus olhos, ao empurrar a porta para que se abrisse, no qual estava bem ao lado de um retrato de uma bruxa deslumbrante que estava vestida num modelo medieval.

"Ah, Senhorita Evans. Eu vejo que você é, até agora, a única aluna a chegar."

Lily escutou uma voz e viu o Profº. Dumbledore sorrindo para ela, ele estava sentado numa cadeira de tecido vibrante e brilhantemente imprimida de algodão, o que parecia ser bem confortável; e ao seu lado estava a Profª. McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professora McGonagall," Lily estava realmente surpresa, mas uma regra se mantinha colada a ela – Nunca mostre suas emoções para os exteriores... pelo menos não as fortes.

"Sim, Senhorita Evans, nós estaremos organizando a reunião, e veremos quem é designado ao o que. Gota de limão?" ele segurou para cima um refresco de Trouxa. Lily sorriu, antes de rapidamente alterar a sua expressão.

'Ele é de fato estranho, mas definitivamente um gêni,' isso ocorreu em sua cabeça. O Diretor sorriu para ela e lhe passou o refresco. Lily olhou para o refreco, e sentiu o desejo forte de romper em gargalhadas incontroláveis – Algo que ela não havia realmente feito desde que tinha dez anos.

"Obrigada, Professor," Lily sentou-se num pequeno sofá, o mais perto da porta, mas também bem em frente da sala. Sofás semelhantes estavam postos na sala, junto com algumas poltronas e outros grandes sofás.

"Os outros só estarão chegando em... oito minutos e quarenta e dois segundos," Lily fitou para esta predição bizarra mas definitivamente e inteiramente exacta.

"Professor, eu gostaria de perguntar-lhe se eu poderia retirar-me desta organização, e talvez Kinsley poderia tomar o meu lugar, em vez de mim?" Lily perguntou. Esta pergunta particular havia implicado com ela desde a noite anterior.

McGonagall fitou levemente para Lily, possivelmente porque Lily havia chamado Jessica por "Kinsley", e depois levantou suas sobrancelhas numa fracção de uma polegada mais alto.

"Senhorita Evans, eu sinto muito, mas nós não poderemos fazer isso. Além do mais, Senhorita Kinsley e Senhor Lupin, no qual ambos são Monitores, estarão controlando os trabalhos como já foram escolhidos sendo Monitores. Eu sinto muito, mas você terá que trabalhar também."

Lily assentiu lentamente.

'Droga, ela pensou.

---

"Está bem, todo mundo! Por favor, sentem-se de acordo com suas Casas e anos, começando pela Grifinória, à minha esquerda," o Monitor-Chefe, Adam Johnsen, da _Corvinal_, chamou pela atenção de todos.

"Vocês serão designados para um trabalho de acordo com sua Casa e ano, e nós iremos dividí-los em pares de dois, para que deste modo será mais fácil trabalhar assim," Clover Aster, da _Grifinória_, disse; segurando rolos de pergaminhos em suas mãos.

Trocando olhares furiosos, James, Sirius e Aria vieram de onde eles estavam sentados atrás, e sentaram-se no sofá, perto de Lily.

"Amostrada," James murmurou, apontando para a posição de Lily, que estava sentada absolutamente reta com um bloco pequeno de papel e uma caneta em seu colo.

Lily replicou com um olhar de puro ódio.

'Se você estivesse com malditos cortes nas suas costas, você sentaria de má postura e depois veria o quão doloroso é,' Lily pensou, olhando friamente.

-

"Pronto!" Adam chamou pela atenção de todos. Profº. Dumbledore e Profª. McGonagall haviam pedido para que eles prosseguissem como desejassem, considerando-os somente como - "meros espectadores", como o Diretor os chamou, antes de oferecer para Adam uma gota de limão, no qual o Monitor bastante assustado, recusou.

"Agora, todos os alunos do quinto ano estão encarregados das decorações. Sexto ano – comida. E sétimo ano – música e dança. Grifinória do quinto ano... James Potter e Lily Evans serão companheiros, e também Sirius Black e Aria Tristan," James olhou para Lily furiosamente, enquanto Lily rugiu internamente, "vocês estarão encarregados das luzes para as danças e da decoração das paredes. Tentem fazer isso direito. E James e Sirius, por favor, não encantem as luzes para soltarem insultos nos Sonserinas, está bem?" disse Clover.

"Ei, aí está uma idéia!" Sirius socou o ar alegremente, enquanto todos riram menos McGonagall e os Sonserinas. Dumbledore meramente sorriu.

"Se encontrem na biblioteca para conversarem mais sobre isso. Vocês também terão que decorar o teto da entrada do corredor. Agora, Lufa-Lufa..."

O resto da reunião continuou deste modo.

--- _(2 horas depois)_.

"... E a visita de amanhã, para Hogsmeade, será uma possibilidade para vocês comprarem suas vestimentas para o Baile. E aqueles que estão em carga da organização _terão _que ter pares. Sem exceções. E a abertura da dança abrirá com todos vocês dançando com seus parceiros designados, e depois da primeira dança, vocês continuarão com seus pares. O código de vestimenta é estritamente uso de Trouxas, como mencionado antes. E, por favor, não se esqueçam que vocês terão que ter pares. Obrigado todos, e nós iremos nos reunir novamente depois de amanhã, no Grande Corredor, para começarmos nossas decorações, pois o Baile será em apenas duas semanas," Adam terminou a reunião, e todos começaram a fazer fileiras e a saírem.

"O que?" James e Lily disseram no mesmo exato momento, ambos usando expressões idênticas de ódio

"Você acabou de dizer que... nós teremos de dançar com nossos parceiros designados!" Lily disse calmamente, mas colocando o peso da raiva e do seu ódio em cada uma de suas palavras.

"Er... sim, você terá," Adam rapidamente saiu com Clover, que deu uma olhada para trás.

"Eu terei que dançar com você... esplêndido," James colocou para fora.

"Ah, o sentimento é mútuo, _Potter_. Muito obrigada," Lily olhou para os três, com fúria e friamente, antes de sair rapidamente, sem ao menos dar conta do fato de que o Profº. Dumbledore e Profª. McGonagall ainda estavam ali, assistindo a cena.

"Droga!" James dirigiu-se para fora, seu rosto se contorcendo em fúria.

Sirius e Aria o seguiram.

--- _(Aquela noite)_

_Pesadelo:_

"_Pare! Por favor, pare!" A garota ruiva de onze anos, gritava. Chorando com agonia, enquanto seu furioso padrasto batia com o cinto em suas costas._

_Sua mãe sentava-se calmamente ali, fazendo uma palavra cruzada._

_Fim do Pesadelo:_

---

"Aaargh!" Lily instantaneamente acordou e cobriu seu rosto em suas mãos, arquejando e ofegando por ar, com lágrimas e suor escorrendo sobre o seu rosto.

Ela correu uma mão sobre seu cabelo.

Meia-noite. Lily estava no Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, no sofá onde havia caído num sono inquieto e irregular. Insônia era realmente horrível, mas sonhos irregulares eram piores.

Na verdade, seu dia inteiro havia sido horrível, com aquela terrível reunião e a visita à _Hogsmeade_ amanhã.

"Ei, James, então nós iremos -- o que você está fazendo aqui?" a voz de Sirius Black ocorreu.

Lily levantou sua cabeça instantaneamente, para se dar com os rostos das pessoas que ela menos gostava no mundo, além do seu padrasto e sua mãe – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Arianna Tristan e Jessica Kinsley; todos no qual não estavam com suas roupas de dormir, mas que estavam, ao invés, usando seus mantos e uniformes. James tinha um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado em sua mão. Claramente os cinco, que desceram do dormitório dos meninos, estavam planejando algo.

"O q-quê que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" James perguntou, fitando seu olhar nela. Os quatro atrás dele fizeram o mesmo. Suor _e _lágrimas em seu rosto. Amável combinação, e como ela não os tinha esfregado para que saísse, deveria ser uma visão gloriosa; Lily pensou sarcasticamente.

'Droga, droga, droga! Eles realmente me viram! Merda, maldição!' Lily praguejou repetidamente em sua cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" James rapidamente perguntou, enquanto ainda observava o seu rosto manchado por lágrimas.

"O que mais eu estaria fazendo, Potter? Tentando dormir, talvez. Você sabe aquilo que todos fazem a noite, ou talvez você não saiba disso, pois você está sempre muito ocupado agarrando idiotas," Lily tentou recuperar sua compostura, mas sabia que ela havia fracassado miseravelmente, pois sua voz não estava a normal fria-e-cuspindo-ódio voz, estava levemente trêmula e mais "como-Lily" voz, significando mais inocente e "normal".

Os cinco fitaram seus olhares nela, agora também confusos com o seu novo tom de voz.

'Talvez eles achem que eu só esteja suando... talvez não saibam que eu estava chorando?' Lily fracamente perguntou para si mesma.

"Para um que esteja supostamente dormindo, Evans, você chora muito e também transpira muito, eu estou vendo," Sirius falou.

Lily tomou um passo para trás.

"Você estava chorando, por favor, não negue," Jess disse suavemente.

"Ah, então você pode ver, Black. Eu estava começando a me perguntar. Ah, e Kinsley, eu estou certa que você sabe quando um está chorando, possivelmente porque você chora sobre a perda de seus _queridos _pais."

Fechando seus olhos, Lily virou-se e rapidamente fez seu caminho até as escadas que davam até o dormitório das meninas.

Jess estava fitando no lugar onde Lily estava.

"Ignore-a, Jess. Isso foi na verdade um comentário malicioso e fraco," Aria disse ligeiramente, resolvendo pregar o dobro de travessuras em Lily amanhã, em _Hogsmeade_.

"Isso é na verdade a questão!" Jess e Remo disseram exatamente na mesma hora. Sorrindo um para o outro, -Sirius tossiu- eles olharam para Aria.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela esteja escondendo algo. Eu juro que ela está," Jess falou.

"Honestamente, quem chora e transpira como louco enquanto dorme? Ela devia estar recordando algumas lembranças bastante traumáticas; contusões ou perturbantes experiências que definitivamente devem ser dolorosas," Remo disse pensativamente.

"''Traumáticas", "contusões", "perturbantes"? Aluado, meu caro, você precisa parar de usar essas palavras grandes e arranjar uma garota," Sirius falou previsivelmente.

"Cale-se, você. Aria, esta é a questão! Lembra-se da manhã depois do primeiro dia? Quando ela subiu das escadas. Ela veio do Salão Comunal! E lembra-se de suas pálpebras e bochechas superiores? Estavam manchadas por sua sombra de olho, no qual era preta. Ela estava obviamente chorando e transpirando, no qual fez sua sombra de olho escorrer sobre o seu rosto! E o seu comentário agora - Aquilo foi tão besta! "Perda de seus queridos pais"? Aquilo que ela disse no primeiro dia foi horrível, mas agora ela disse como, eu não sei, ela disse algo ordinário... foi estranho. Eu estou lhe dizendo, ela tem um grande segredo," Jess terminou sua grande observação.

"Evans tendo um grande segredo? Talvez ela esteja chorando por ser pária ou desamparada. Eu lhe digo, ela é doida. Não tem nenhum amigo, é emocionalmente distante e maliciosa," James falou.

"De todo jeito, vamos nos em nossa missão, lembram-se? Pregando os malditos Sonserinas? Foi para isso que nós viermos aqui," Sirius disse, impacientemente.

"Certo..." os cinco fizeram seu caminho para fora, mas antes Jess e Remo trocaram olhares pensativos.

Assim que eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, Lily inspirou altamente. Ela havia parado no pé da escada de seu dormitório, esperando para ouvir o que eles iriam dizer. Ela estava aliviada que eles já se foram – talvez eles ainda se esqueceriam de tudo no próximo dia.

Se ela não mantivesse um aperto seguro em seus segredos, eles seriam descobertos. Remo e Jess acabaram de provar isso.

**

* * *

**

**  
-Spuffy Freak.**


	10. Baile, se embelecer e batalhas

**Capítulo 10:**

**_"Baile, se embelecer e batalhas."_**

"Hogsmeade agora! Compras! Baile! Ahh..."

Lily olhou para cima, de seu jornal, com repugnância para uma loira idiota que estava dando risadinhas e ao desmaiar. As outras idiotas ao seu redor também estavam dando risadinhas e levantaram sua amiga. Tudo isto estava acontecendo na mesa da _Lufa-Lufa_, e havia sido a terceira vez que Lily havia visto uma menina obcecada por vestidos desmaiar.

"É, compras. Que bênção à humanidade," Lily murmurou sarcasticamente, seus olhos procuravam no jornal por qualquer morte de Trouxas que houvesse. Desde que seus pais se divorciaram, começando aos onze anos, Lily sempre lia com atenção aos jornais em caso houvesse um relatório sobre a morte de duas pessoas – Charles Evans e Petúnia Evans. Incidentalmente, fazendo estas procuras ajudou-a a descobrir que havia matanças de Trouxas quase todos os dias.

Ela não era a única que parecia prestar completa atenção aos jornais – na mesa dos professores, quase todos eles se encontravam comendo desjejum com seus jornais em suas mãos. Embora Lily fosse provavelmente a única _estudante_.

"_''Seis Trouxas foram encontrados mortos_..., _''Os corpos de membros de uma família_ – _alegaram-se terem recusado a ajudar os_ _Comensais da Morte_..., _"Três crianças acharam-se estar sob a Maldição Imperius_. Esses Comensais da Morte são doentios!" Lily falou altamente, para si mesma.

Lily olhou para sua mesa da _Grifinória_. A metade da população das meninas estavam nas nuvens, e os meninos urravam. Já os Marotos, no entanto, estavam sérios numa conversa.

"Ah, não... eles não podem estar falando sobre ontem a noite, podem?" Lily se perguntou, aflitamente.

Mas Sirius e James estavam com sorrisos largos em seus rostos, e Lily sentiu-se aliviada. 'Claramente deve ser outra travessura nos Sonserinas... ou em mim,' ela pensou.

Provou ser o contrário, alguns segundos depois houve uma pequena explosão.

Cada um dos _Sonserina_s haviam sido colados(as) à seus assentos, e alguns _Sonserina_s que estavam de pé haviam tido as costas de seus mantos colados à mesa.

Travessura de amador, mas o resultado foi até bom. Lily rolou seus olhou, e o seu jornal, e deportou.

Jess e Remo, que estavam sérios numa conversa, –"se amando" como Sirius, que achava que os dois faziam um casal perfeito, colocou– fitaram enquanto Lily se retirava, cada um dos dois tendo expressões idênticas de consideração em seus rostos.

---

"Sai fora da minha frente, Potter," Lily falou zangada.

Ela estava agora em _Hogsmeade_, e, como a idéia de fazer compras de vestidos a entediava, e com os idiotas ocupando espaço ao seu redor, a idéia a revoltava ainda mais; então ela só esteve andando por _Hogsmeade_ até agora. Ela estava agora se direcionando à _Three Broomsticks_, mas os Marotos estavam parados numa rua estreita, estavam conversando, e provando ser bloqueadores de rua.

"Ah, vejam, é Evans. Que desapontamento lhe ver novamente," James replicou. Ele, Sirius e Aira haviam discordado no caso de que Lily tinha um grande segredo. Seus ódios por ela só haviam aumentado quando Lily comentou sobre os pais de Jess. Eles achavam que ela _havia _falado aquilo como um comentário ofensivo.

"O sentimento é mútuo, eu lhe garanto," Lily respondeu de volta.

"Bom, pois nós não ligaríamos por ser considerados por você," Sirius disse, seus olhos reluzindo em ódio.

"Excelente. Agora, vocês vão _sair_ da minha frente?" Lily fitou seus olhos neles.

"Não. Aliás, eu acho que as nossas posições estão excelentes, não estão?" Aria se esticou preguiçosamente, mas ainda expectorava fogo. Remo e Jess estavam parados observando tudo cuidadosamente.

Jess se virou pra Remo, e ele assentiu.

"Não que _eu _ligue, Evans, mas há alguma coisa escura nas costas de seu casaco," Jess disse, com cuidado

Os olhos de Lily se alargaram, mas quando ela olhou para Jess, ela viu que a garota estava sendo um pouco... cuidadosa. Exatamente. Sabendo que Remo e Jess pensavam que Lily tinha um segredo, Lily tinha certeza de que Jess estava blefando. Mas se eles continuassem a pensar que Lily tinha um segredo...

Agora ela compreendeu – ela teria que ser super "maliciosa" em direção aos dois, em particularmente Jess, que ela a via mais frequentemente do que Remo.

"Ah, algo escuro? Provavelmente um sinal que esteja dizendo - "As garotinhas que choram sobre seus pais logo os unirão."," estas palavras escaparam sua boca antes mesmo que ela soubesse o que ela havia falado.

"Ah, sua --" Aria falou, pegando sua varinha e a direcionando-a para Lily. James e Sirius pareciam estar se contendo para não pularem em cima de Lily.

Remo rapidamente se interferiu. Colocando sua mão no braço de Sirius para o advertir, ao se virar para Aria e rapidamente segurar o seu braço, que estava com a varinha.

"Deixem pra lá. Ela não vale a pena," ele atirou um olhar de desprezo para Lily.

Jess havia rapidamente ficado pálida e fitou-os com o seu olhar. Seus olhos haviam se alargado em choque, antes dela ter virado bruscamente e partido para o lado oposto.

"Você está certo, Lupin. Eles não valem o gasto do meu precioso tempo," Lily disse, mas por dentro ela sabia o que ela havia dito, e não estava orgulhosa disso. Mesmo assim - ela _não _iria ter ninguém descobrindo o seu segredo, e se falando comentários horríveis fosse o único jeito de prevenir, então...

"Jess!" Aria se virou e fitou furiosamente para Lily, antes de puxar o seu braço do aperto de Remo, e sair correndo atrás de sua amiga. Remo estudou Lily cuidadosamente antes de gesticular para James e Sirius, e se direcionar para longe dos três. Remo alcançou Jess, e Aria misteriosamente ficou para trás, até que ela estava fora do alcance de ouvidos.

"Bem, Remo, eu acho que por qualquer razão que ela esteve chorando, não era por causa de hematomas físicos nem assédio," Jess disse num tom de aço.

Remo assentiu, "Bem... a não ser que ela seja uma atriz muito boa..."

"Eu acho que não. Quer dizer, ela tem tudo o que quer. Quero dizer que eu vi o relógio dela outro dia. Era brilhante e novo, etc. Você compreende. Então seus pais devem estar bem, e ricos e também definitivamente liberais, para ele ter isso tudo. Então ela não está sobre tormento físico... pelo menos é o que eu possa argumentar."

Remo assentiu, desta vez mais convencido. Estava começando a fazer sentido. Evans -aquela vadia- tinha tudo que queria. Pais amorosos também. Mas, desconhecido por Remo e Jess, isso era exatamentea o que Lily _não_ tinha, e -oh- como ela queria.

"Evans, você _irá _pagar o inferno pelo o que você disse. Eu juro," James falou, fitando-a com um olhar ameaçador. Os dois seguiram seus amigos. Se qualquer um dos dois tivessem olhado para trás, eles teriam a visto encostar-se numa árvore, e colocar seu rosto em suas mãos.

---

Lily não estava no _Three Broomsticks_. Depois daquele incidente, ela havia decidido ir à uma loja de _Quadribol _que ela havia visto.

Lily também havia decido reservar suas compras para o vestido para seu último afazer. O pior, como ela havia chamado, poderia esperar até muitos dos idiotas se removerem das lojas.

Entrando dentro da loja de _Quadribol_, ela evitou três alunos de _Hogwarts _que ela havia notado lá, antes de aproveitar uns quarenta e cinco minutos inteiros dentro da loja.

---

No mesmo tempo que Lily -sem vontade nenhuma- havia decidido ir procurar por seu vestido, Aria e Jess haviam decido irem procurarem por seus vestidos também.

Jess havia permanecido extremamente calada depois daquele comentário, o que havia feito os outros resolverem fazer - "A vida da Evans um verdadeiro inferno!" Os Marotos eram intensamente leais uns aos outros.

"Está bem, me escutem, façam seu passeio de dar tédio até Scrivenshafts, e, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, peguem o tipo de pena correta. Sirius, eu juro se você pegar uma pena de _corvo_, "só por piada" - como você tão bondosamente colocou dá última vez, eu juro-o que você não estará adicionando a sua piscina de gene de sua família, entendeu?" Aria disse, ameaçando Sirius que havia dado um passo para trás, receosamente.

"Deve ser aquele tempo do mês," ele murmurou. Um segundo depois, Aria deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

"Ai! Mulher, controle-se," ele reclamou.

Aria revirou os seus olhos.

"Tanto faz. Então, nós estaremos terminando em alguns minutos."

"Eu duvido," Sirius resmungou, que o fez receber um olhar de Aria.

"Vejo vocês depois! Tentarei levantar um pouco os espíritos de Jess. Nossa, aquela Evans é uma vadia," Aria e Jess entraram numa loja, enquanto os meninos fizeram seus caminhos até _Scrivenshafts_.

"Caro, minha querida, você não poderia possivelmente levar um vestido azul," elas ouviram a proprietária da loja exclamar!

"É só um Baile. Não importa," elas ouviram uma garota replicar.

"Querida, eu possivelmente não poderia vender-lhe um vestido azul. Chocaria horrorosamente com o seu cabelo!"

"Por favor, senhora, é só um maldito Baile. Como eu já lhe disse, não importa nada."

"Querida, como você normalmente compra suas roupas?"

"Er... entro numa loja, fecho meus olhos, ando até uma prateleira, pego algumas roupas, pago por elas, e caio fora," a garota respondeu. Aria sorriu, e até mesmo Jess sorriu levemente pela franqueza da menina.

"Então, querida, deixe-me ajudá-la," a mulher replicou.

"Irá levar muito tempo. Sem ofensa, mas, comprar roupas não é meu negócio... então..."

"Você quer sair o mais rápido possível? Querida, você tem um encontro ou algo?"

"Não!"

"Está bem, eu acredito em você. Escute-me, eu a farei ver alguns vestidos, pois de jeito nenhum você estará atendendo à este Baile usando um vestido azul. Será que eu me fiz clara, querida?"

Jess sorriu desta vez, pois a proprietária da loja podia ser muito ameaçadora e mandona às vezes.

"Sim, senhora. E muito obrigada, embora eu ainda não possa suportar estar numa loja de vestidos por mais de dez minutos."

A proprietária da loja deu uma risadinha. Duas pessoas saíram de trás das cortinas. Jess e Aria deram um passo para trás, pois Lily Evans estava acompanhando a dona da loja, Greta Ahern.

"Evans," Aria disse.

Lily se virou rapidamente.

"Tristan," Lily replicou.

Era obvio para Greta o que estava acontecendo.

"Agora, Lily, você disse que este era seu nome?"

"Sim," Lily respondeu monotonamente.

"Certo. Olá, Jess. Olá, Aria. Sinto muito, mas eu actualmente estou tentando achar um vestido para esta menina aqui, que evidentemente não gosta de fazer compras por roupas," Greta disse, gesticulando para uma assistente.

As três garotas ficaram olhando friamente uma para a outra, o que o ajustamento para vestidos levou um tempo aparentemente mais longo.

---

"Então, como você acha que a luz para o chão de dança deva ser?" Clover se aproximou dos quatro alunos do quinto ano da _Grifinória_. Os grupos estavam preparando tudo para o Baile. Já haviam se passado três dias desde o passeio de _Hogmeade –_ 22 de Outubro.

"Ofusca," Lily disse. Ela e Potter _não_ estavam se dando bem de jeito _nenhum_, e os Monitores tiveram que se interferir repetidas vezes para pararem uma plena "guerra" de se explodir.

"É claro, Evans. Você quer assim porque descreve o seu cérebro, não é?" James disse. Sirius e Aria riram, enquanto Lily rolou seus olhos.

"Está bem. Então a luz está certa, e para a decoração nós decidirmos que quatro pessoas não conseguem decorar as paredes inteiramente, mas seis pessoas conseguirão," Clover falou com um sorriso.

Ao que Jess e Remo apareceram.

"Ei! McGonagall nos designou trabalhos também," Jess anunciou.

"Clover! Isto significa que eu poderei trabalhar com Remo e Jess como parceiros?" James perguntou, esperançosamente.

"Hmm... desculpe, James, não significa. Você terá que continuar a trabalhar com o seu parceiro. E, Lily, você me fez uma pergunta antes, lembra-se? Bem... er... sim, você terá que dançar com James..." Clover afastou-se deles, depois correu até um grupo da _Sonserina_ que estavam rindo altamente, contente por ter uma desculpa para escapar.

---

"Você poderia me passar a lanterna-de-lampiões, Aria?" James tentou alcançar pelas lanternas.

"Desculpe-me, James. São só abóboras. Clover disse-me que McGonagall disse para _ela_, que elas deveriam ser esculpidas. Então por quê você e Evans não as fazem?" Aria replicou, tentando responder a James e tentando impedir Sirius que sentasse numa caixa de lanternas, ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê outra pessoa não pode fazer isso?" James perguntou instantaneamente. Trabalhando com Evans mais que necessário? De jeito nenhum.

"James, nós temos que fazer isso com nossos _parceiros_. Sirius aqui iria destruir todas as abóboras antes mesmo que você pudesse falar "Halloween", e Jess é alérgica a abóboras," Aria disse.

"Certo," James assentiu, obviamente decepcionado, "Evans, infelizmente você e eu teremos que esculpir as abóboras," ele gritou para Lily, que estava numa escada fazendo um feitiço para aparecer projetos de ouro e preto na -agora preta- parede.

"Certo, Potter," Lily respondeu, expectorando fogo, como de costume. Ela havia terminado a parte de baixo e o topo das paredes, e, embora os Marotos nunca fossem admitir, eles sabiam que ela tinha um bom gosto. Embora isso não iria mudar suas opiniões de que ela era uma "vadia".

Lily pegou uma faca e começou a esculpir. Depois de meia hora, os lampiões estavam terminados, e quando Lily os acendeu, eles brilhavam misteriosamente. James não havia visto as abóboras que Lily havia esculpido, e quando ele as viu, ele deixou cair sua faca em surpresa. Elas foram fantasticamente bem esculpidas, tendo expressões fantasmagóricas e sinistras.

"Nós as penduraremos nos quatro lados do corredor, e poderemos as levitar acima da mesa do bufê e no chão da dança, como luzes," Lily terminou.

"Tanto faz," James disse-lhe. Ele se virou e começou a se ocupar com algumas bandeirolas.

Lily, já no outro caso, mandou-lhe um olhar de morte, e continuou a pendurar as bandeirolas.

---

"Clover, onde você esteve? Nós não ouvirmos metade da música, e você é a única que está com a lista," Adam a perguntou, freneticamente desenrolando um rolo de papel de pergaminho.

Clover rolou seus olhos cansadamente, antes de afundar-se numa cadeira.

"Você poderia me passar – Qual o problema?" Adam virou-se, ao carranca sua testa.

"Os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória. Lily Evans e o resto - Brigando, olhando friamente um para o outro. Prontos para rasgar a garganta uns dos outros. Tive que interferir," Clover respondeu vagamente, encostando-se ao fazer uma massagem em sua cabeça.

Adam estremeceu. Ele mesmo teve quei nterferi várias brigas de se estourarem.

"Eu me pergunto como será que Evans e James irão dançar. Eles ponderadamente mutilarão os pés uns dos outros, por pisarem ou algo assim," Clover observou, debruçando-se sobre sua lista.

"Ah, sim. Isso me lembra. O Professor Dumbledore pediu-me para lhe falar que a primeira dança será uma normal, e a segunda... bem, será troca de parceiros, você sabe? Tipo, eles terão que formar círculos... mas -er- de acordo com seus anos e Casas..." Adam ficou sem conseguir continuar, já prevendo um problema.

"Eu, pela minha parte, não irei lá falar isso para eles. Eles irão descobrir isso no dia do Baile e assim não poderão fazer um problema sobre isso. Por favor, não os diga!" Clover percebeu a mesma coisa, antes de fazer um gesto suplicante com suas mãos.

"Claro, e, hmm..." Adam ficou sem conseguir continuar novamente.

"Sim?" Clover olhou para cima.

"Você poderia ser o meu par para o Baile?" Adam a perguntou rapidamente.

Clover olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Claro."

"Valeu."

E tendo dito isto, eles prosseguiram para organizerem o Baile, o que provava ser muito mais dicícil, com os alunos do quinto ano da _Grifinóra_ cada um na garganta do outro.

Este Baile deste ano iria definitivamente ter _algo _para se lembrar.

* * *

-**Spuffy Freak.**


	11. Antes mesmo do Baile

**Capítulo 11:**

**_"Antes mesmo do Baile."_**

"Então vocês sabem, Liz disse que Devon disse que Leanne disse que Dean disse que Katie disse que ela iria usar um vestido rosa para o Baile," um garoto idiota de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, acabou dramaticamente.

"Ai, minha nossa!" o resto dos idiotas falaram.

Lily estremeceu, 'Nossa, nenhum deles têm uma simples coisa chamada "bom senso"?'

"Então, eu consegui Dean Abercrombie para ser o meu par. Isso significa que eu poderei atender ao Baile!" uma menina de cabelos castanhos, guinchou excitadamente unida por seu pelotão de amigas.

Lily fez um rosto de nojo, antes de continuar andando até o final do corredor.

"Remo, meu caro, quem é o seu par?" Lily rangeu assim que ela escutou a voz de Sirius Black, altamente vindo ao redor do canto de um corredor. Ela rangeu por dentro; e também pelo fato de que eles estavam falando sobre pares para o Baile.

O Baile estava marcado para aquela noite, às 18:00 horas, e ela não havia achado um único par se quê. Nem ela estava planejando em achar um, de qualquer jeito. Ninguém havia a convidado, obviamente, e Lily não havia pedido para ninguém acompanhá-la. Se ela estivesse em _Beauxbatons_, em todo caso, ela iria ter tido milhões de meninos a clamando para serem seu par. Situações muito diferentes, ao todo.

Assim que ela virou o canto do corredor, ela automaticamente parou. Os Marotos estavam maliciosos em direção a ela, depois que ela havia feito aquele comentário em _Hogsmeade_. Não que ela os culpasse. Agora, se ela virasse o corredor, os Marotos com certeza iriam importuná-la, ou zombar dela, ou fazer alguma observação sobre ela.

Remo avermelhou-se e Jess também.

Aria notou o rubor de Jess, ela limpou sua garganta e deu uma cotovelada nela, o que a fez olhar de cara feia para Aria.

James e Sirius, no entanto, definitivamente adoravam atormentar Remo, e ambos tinham sorrisos maliciosos em seus rostos.

"Hmm... eu pedi para Jess acompanhar-me," Remo finalmente disse, agora seu rosto estava um vermelho mais que involuntário. Jess havia pegado o primeiro livro em sua mochila e havia começado a o lê, inconsciente do fato de que ele estava de ponta cabeça.

"Ahh... parece que nosso pequeno Reminho finalmente cresceu... ei Jess, o seu livro está de cabeça para baixo, você sabia disso?" Sirius disse, adotando o estilo de "mãe".

"Ponha uma meia aí, Almofadinhas," Remo bateu na cabeça de Sirius, com um livro, um livro muito pesado, pelo que Sirius descobriu ser.

"Ai! Droga, Remo!" Sirius esfregou sua cabeça.

Lily estava agora na metade do final do corredor, e estava esperando que os Marotos não a percebessem. No entanto, nenhuma tal sorte, --

"Ei, Evans! Para onde é que você está fugindo? Para os calabouços? Ah, sim, é claro. Quero dizer, eu sei bem de vários alunos da Sonserina que não têm pares para o Baile," James disse, atraindo a atenção de vários alunos que riram mais que descortesmente.

Lily parou e olhou para eles friamente, antes de virar-se e pôr-se ao seu caminho.

"James... eu sei que você tem um par, mas ela é, tipo, uma vadia completa," uma garota babaca de cabelos loiros, agarrou a mão de James.

"Siri... é claro, você não se importa se eu lhe chamar assim, não é?" outra garota com um decote levemente baixo, escostou-se um pouco _de mais_ em Sirius, até mesmo para o seu conforto.

Aria, Remo e Jess sacudiram suas cabeças.

"Ei, todas! Os dois meninos já têm seus pares! Deixe-os em paz, ou eu as enfeitiçarei até o próximo maldito século," Aria puxou a sua varinha e a ondeou no ar ameaçadoramente.

"Venham, você dois," Jess comandou, e ela e Remo arrastaram os dois garotos, longe das garotas tentando em vão enganchar-se nos dois para serem seus pares.

---_ (Duas horas e meia até o Baile – 15:30)_

"O Salão Comunal da Grifinória está quase vazio sem meninas, e ainda há umas duas horas e meia até o Baile. Honestamente," James rolou seus olhos, e arrumadamente colocou um cartão em topo do _Exploding Snap__(Explodir Instantaneamente)_ castelo de cartões, e assentiu para Sirius, que engoliu seco, preocupado que ele explodiria o castelo e perdesse os cinco galeões que ele apostou com James.

"Na verdade, não está _vazio_. Só há três meninas do quinto ano, de todo jeito - você, eu, e Evans. Nenhuma no sexto, nem no sétimo. Embora uma boa parte do quarto e do quinto ano não estão por perto," Aria assentiu vagamente, enquanto folheando um livro qualquer da "coleção excêntrica de Trouxas" de Remo

"Evans está... lendo uma revista de Quadribol!" James exclamou, ao carranca sua testa, pois ele havia recebido um berro de Lily antes, dizendo que ela "detestava esse atletismo ridículo."

"O que?" Sirius virou-se e derrubou seu crtão sem querer, prosperando em explodir o castelo.

"Os cinco galeões são meu," James sorriu.

--- _(Duas horas até o Baile – 16:00)_

"Nós vamos nos arrumar. Tchau," Aria e Jess foram para seus dormitório.

Lily virou a última página de sua revista, antes de enfiá-la em sua mochila. Ela tinha trabalho a fazer na _Sala de Requisito_, como ela agora chamava a sala corretamente, tendo escutado sobre ela de um elfo.

--- _(Uma hora e quinze minutos antes do Baile – 16:45)_

Lily entrou em seu dormitório, um pequeno olhar triunfante cruzava-se em seu rosto, no qual nenhuma de suas companheiras de quarto notaram, pois uma havia acabado de voltar do chuveiro, e a outra estava pintando as suas unhas.

Lily suspirou ao começar o processo muito longo de preparar-se para algo que ela tinha certeza que ela nunca estaria pronta.

---

Lily estalou o fecha de sua pulseira, e tomou um passo para trás, 'Hora do Baile.'

Jess e Aria levantaram-se. Elas estavam sentadas na cama de Aria pelos últimos dez minutos. Eram 17:45.

Lily olhou para o espelho. Ela estava sentindo-se confiante de que ela estava bem, embora o que ela não estava se sentindo bem com, era a idéia de dançar com James Potter.

-

--- _(O vestido e visual de Lily)._

Lily havia puxado seu cabelo para cima num modo elegante, com dois fialho grosso de seu cabelo moldando o seu rosto em ambos lados. Suas luzes naturais de vermelho escuro, agora estavam aparecendo-se um pouco mais, pois ela havia resplendecido o seu cabelo. Suas bochechas haviam se projetado mais, ao que ela cuidadosamente havia aplicado blush. Mas na realidade, era para esconder os pequenos cortes ali. Seus grandes, profundos olhos de esmeralda, estavam complementados pela brilhante esmeralda-pálida sombra de olho em suas pálpebras. Lily havia aplicado um batom cor-de-rosa brilhante, fazendo seus lábios, levemente plenos, parecerem mais elogiados. Lily havia lançado numerosos encantos de _Ocultar _em seu rosto, para esconder os grandes cortes em suas bochechas e em seus lábios levemente inchados. Brincos de formato de lágrima, soltos de esmeralda, estavam pendurados em suas orelhas, combinando com o colar e pulseira que ela estava usando. Seu colar e pulseira, eram ambos presentes de seu pai (e sua mãe), e Lily os guardara e os apreciava com grande cuidado. O colar, em sua pálida pele, era de pequenas esmeraldas e diamantes, um após o outro, num jogo simples de corrente de ouro. Sua pulseira era levemente diferente. Lírios haviam sido formados em ouro e estampados, e diamantes salpicavam-se nos contornos deles, enquanto esmeraldas esboçavam-se nos cachos das flores. O vestido de Lily a assentava perfeitamente; apertando e mostrando as suas curvas, com tiras finas como de espaguete. A parte da cintura, ao ombro, estava agarrada nela, numa cor bela de floresta-esmeralda verde, com resplendecer sobre ele. O resto do vestido estava, também, agarrado a ela até a metade de sua coxa, antes de fluir para fora. O fundo absoluto de sua saia era branco, o que fazia seu caminho até sua cintura, aumentando a cor, para um verde sombra, antes do verde voltar a combinar com o resto do vestido. Lily estava calçando um sapato alto até o calcanhar, no qual ela ainda seria capaz de dançar livremente o usando. Ela também estava usando um xale da mesma cor e do tecido do material, no qual ela havia puxado ao redor de seus braços, um pouco solto, o que ia até seus cotovelos. Lily havia ido à _Sala de Requisito_, para ocultar cada um de seus machucados e cortes em seus braços e sob seus joelhos. Eles definitivamente iriam arder como louco mais tarde, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Para os hematomas em suas costas, Lily havia aplicado _Murtlap Essence(Essência de Murtlap)_ e algumas poções, e os tinha lavado e os embrulhado firmemente numa compressa. É claro, os encantos e poções eram temporários, mais tarte não fariam mais efeito, fazendo com que suas costas voltasse a arder e doer outra vez.

-

Lily estava realmente esplêndida. Não havia nenhuma outra palavra que pudesse descrevê-la agora. Mas Lily, não importanto o quanto ela estava bonita, não estava gostando nada. Estar vestida assim era horrível para ela.

Aria e Jess também estavam ótimas. Jess estava sorrindo, – um pouco de mais, como Aria havia a relembrado duas vezes- e a única possível razão pela qual, era porque Remo era o seu par.

Aria estava mesmo linda, e Jess também.

-

--- _(O vestido e visual de Aria)._

O cabelo de Aria, que chagava até os seus ombros com faixas douradas, estava solto sobre seus ombros, depois que Aria havia o feito mais ondulado. Uma presilha azul-faísca do formato de uma borboleta, prendia para trás um fialho grosso de seu cabelo; mas, por meio nehum estava muito "cheguei". Os seus olhos da cor d'água, se prpjetavam mais com sua pele bronzeada, acrescentados pela sombra de olho, verde-azul brilhante, que ela havia cuidadosamente aplicado. Batom vermelho, e uma simples aplicação de pó de blush, que definitivamente havia a complementado. Seu vestido era levemente exótico, mas de jeito nenhum era muito revelador ou vistoso. A parte de cima de seu vestido era escuro, da cor d'água, enquanto a parte de baixo do vestido, a saia, era uma sombra mais leve de brilhante azulado-verde. O seu vestido era sem alças, e agarrava-se no seu corpo nos lugares certos. Uma malha azul brilhante cobria a saia de seu vestido, fazendo-se projetar o quanto mais. A cintura de seu vestido cintilava-se, pois haviam minúsculas flores em faísca-azul bordadas ali. Brincos simples da cor d'água, e de formato de lágrimas, penduravam-se em suas orelhas. E sapato alto descente que ia até o calcanhar, complementava o visual deslumbrante de Aria. O par de Aria naquela noite era Dean Montgomery, o Monitor da _Corvinal_, que também estava envolvido na organização.

---

-

Jess batia o seu pé impacientemente, esperando que Aria terminasse de amarrar o seu sapato.

Embora Jess estava ótima, ela não estava tão confortável em "brincar de se vestir", como ela havia nomeado esse evento.

-

--- _(O vestido e visual de Jess). _

Como Jess havia repetidamente relembrado a Aria que ela não queria gastar um segundo mais que necessário em seu visual, ela estava vestida simples, mas definitivamente o vestido a servia bem. O seu cabelo preto havia sido puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo, por uma presilha da cor de alfazema, com brilhantes detalhes amarelo-laranja. Seus grandes olhos escuros estavam complementados por um toque leve de sombra de olho roxo. Brilho cor-de-rosa-pálido acentuava os seus lábios, como Jess havia gritado que ela não iria usar batom. Aquilo foi toda a maquiagem que Aria havia conseguido fazer Jess usar, mesmo assim Aria admitiria que Jess ficara ótima até mesmo sem maquiagem. Jess estava usando um pleno vestido roxo com mangas compridas, que agarrava-se nos lugares certos de seu corpo. Era bem simples, mas Jess havia gostado dele. O decote era uma linha quadrada simples, que Jess havia insistido sobre. O decote era bordado com pequenas flores coloridas amarelo-laranja, como também eram as bordas de suas mangas, a cintura e a bainha de seu vestido. A parte de cima de seu vestido era mais pálida do que a parte de baixo do vestido, que era um sombra roxo, da cor de alfazema. Jess estava usando uma corrente simples de ouro com uma violeta de vidro pendurada sobre ela. A sua pulseira era também uma corrente simples de ouro, com três cortes de quadrado roxos. Jess estava usando sandálias. E isso tudo só a fazia parecer mais simples e muito bonita.

---

-

Lily estava tentando adiar ter que descer para o "maldito Baile", mas ela não poderia demorar por mais tempo. Jess e Aria haviam já descido, e Lily estava lendo uma revista de _Quadribol_, mas quando já eram 17:56, ela sabia que ela não poderia chegar atrasada para a abertura do Baile.

Levantando-se, Lily gemeu em raiva, e desceu até o Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, o que estava surpresamente não tão cheio. Evidentemente muitos alunos já haviam feito os seus caminhos até a Entrada do Corredor.

---

James deu uma cotovelada em Remo, apontando para Jess, ao que ela fazia seu caminho até eles.

"Você está linda!" Remo disse. Sirius se amordoçou imaturamente, e Aria instantaneamente deu-lhe um chute.

"Droga, Aria. Esses shapatos doem!" Sirius fez um rosto. Ele havia estado olhando para Aria quando ela estave descendo as escadas, e James iria importuná-lo sobre isso mais tarde. Evidentemente Sirius estava gostando de Aria. Aria rolou seus olhos. James a observou aproximadamente, mas até mesmo Aria poderia gostar de Sirius...

Lily desceu as escadas e sentou-se num sofá do outro lado do Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_. James ficou olhando para ela. Ela estava -não havia nenhum outra palavra para descrevê-la- deslumbrante. Para alguém que era uma vadia total, Lily estava realmente ótima.

Lily olhou para frente e quando ela deu de cara com James olhando para ela, ela olhou friamente para ele. James estava mais que agradado em fazer o mesmo. Embora Lily estivesse ofuscante, ela ainda era uma maliciosa que só queria ofender os outros, e nada poderia mudar isso.

Pena que eles teriam que dançar com um ao outro.

* * *

_  
-_**Spuffy Freak.**


	12. O Baile

**  
Capítulo 12:**

**_"__O Baile."_**

Lily fez seu caminho descendo as escadas e entrando no Grande Corredor. Os estudantes estavam "ahhh" e babando de admiração sobre as decorações. Os alunos da _Grifinória_ do quinto ano, haviam, realmente, feito um bom trabalho nas paredes do Grande Corredor.

Lily ainda estava fervendo de raiva só de pensar que teria de dançar com seu _inimigo_, mas até ela teria que admitir que James estava ótimo em seu smoking de Trouxa.

---

James estava formidávelmente aborrecido. Não havia simplesmente _nenhuma _outra palavra para descrever o que ele estava sentindo. Seu par, Carrie, ou Collie ou Connie, -ou que diabos era seu nome, pois James não conseguia lembrar-se- estava _seriamente _irritando os seus nervos.

"Jaminho!" eeu par guinchou; estava chocalhando seu ossos e o irritando ainda mais.

"Sim, Collie?" 'Ops!'

"É Cara, James." 'Huh!'

"Sim, _Cara_?" James disse, apertando sua mandíbula fortemente.

"Ah, nada, Jamie, é só que..." _Cara _se enroscou um pouco _demais_ para cima de James, e realmente, com seu escote de seu vestido muito _baixo _quase mostrando os seus seios, James, instantaneamente, tirou o seu olhar de seu par; ele não era _tão _pervertido assim.

Cara bateu suas pestanas, egarrando-se ao braço de James. Cara Dubrey, uma completa idiota e possivelmente uma vadia, também. Claro, com ela olhando interessada para qualquer garoto que passasse por ela. Mas, de todo modo, ela era uma _Corvinal_. Como, exatamente, ela foi parar na _Casa_ dos inteligentes, a resposta estava muito além de James, que pudesse responder.

Ela era definitivamente linda, com cabelos escuros castalho, olhos quase pretos de se derreter e um corpo com curvas, muio bonito. Mas, James podia ver que ela tinha o cérebro do tamanho de uma cabeça de um alfinete. E seu senso de humor? Bem, ela realmente tinha um grande senso de humor; no qual, como ele a vinha usando um dos _mais _horrendos e reveladores vestidos, jamais vistos antes. Mas, mesmo assim, até mesmo James teria que admitir que o vestido que ela estava usando esta noite tinha um decote grande demais. De acordo com ela, de todo jeito, ela estava usando um vestido sem alças, com um escote demasiadamente baixo. Ugh! James pensou, furioso.

James procurou na multidão. Sirius e seu par já estavam bem longe no meio dos alunos, e Aria e Dean também estavam. O par de Sirius era _boa_. Verdade, ela era bonita e carinhosa; seu vestido não revelava um toque a mais do que o necessário. Ela não se agarrava em Sirius ou batia suas pestanas em cada dois segundos, e ela não dava risadinhas irritantes. Mas, mesmo asssim, James, Remo e Sirius, todos três, perceberam que, embora Leana Bell fosse muito amável, ela ainda, de qualquer maneira, não era a garota ideal para Sirius. Até mesmo Leana havia percebido isso, e ela e Sirius haviam conversado sobre isso, que este encontro era... bem, somente o primeiro e o último. Se qualquer pessoa lhes perguntassem, eles estavam somente indo como amigos. Para Sirius, de qualquer modo, Leana iria ser uma ótima colega, mas como uma namorada, não iria parecer certo. Leana não era tão espalhafatosa para estar num relacionamente com Sirius, e Sirius não era tão quieto para estar num relacionamento com Leana. E, estranhamente o suficiente, era o mesmo caso com Aria e Dean. Embora, é claro, aqui, a espalhafatosa fosse Aria, e o quieto fosse Dean.

Jess e Remo estavam apenas alguns passos longe de James, e eles podiam ver o olhar no rosto de seus amigo, ambos percebendo os problemas de James.

Jess levantou suas sobrancelhas e fez um rosto compassivo, mas, é claro, aquilo foi somente o que ela fez. Ela sacudiu sua cabeça para James com - "então-por-que-você-a-convidou" gesto, antes de virar-se para Remo. E Remo fez exatamente o mesmo.

'Duas pessoas calmas e lógicas, é claro, que naturalmente, elas se sirvam perfeitamente,' James pensou e gemeu em raiva.

Lily Evans estava inclinando-se numa parede por perto, e James não poderia somente admitir que ela estava simplesmente... gostosa.

'Onde estar o par dela?' James pensou.

"Jamie, querido!" Cara guinchou, vindo com mais outro apelido tosco.

'Este Baile irá demorar um lo-oo-ngo tempo,' James rugiu internamente.

---

"Nós estaremos abrindo o Baile com uma dança de todos os seus parceiros designados. Parceiros, preparem-se," Profº. Dumbledore, em seus mantos de prata azul, chamou pela atenção de todos. A orquestra parou.

As garotas fizeram uma fila, com os garotos fazendo outra fila aos seus lados.

James olhou de cara feia para Lily, que lhe deu um olhar frio, de volta.

'Ela fica ótima quando olha assim... O que foi que eu acabei de pensar!' James pensou, furiosamente.

Clover e Adam, o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe, decidiram ficar perto dos alunos da _Grifinória_, como eles já estavam esperando uma briga ferver perto de Lily e James.

"Adiante!" Clover disse, para os dois, que eram os únicos que_ não_ haviam tomado um passo adiante.

Ainda olhando friamente um para o outro, tomaram uma polegada adiante, e, é claro, a distância entre eles era o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por entre.

"Agora!" Disse Adam, "Antes que eu lhes dê detenções!" ele adicionou ameaçadoramente.

James e Lily tomaram uma polegada, novamente, para frente, a distância entre eles ainda era bem grande. Os músicos começaram a tocar.

Clover já havia tido o suficiente.

"Será que daria para vocês duas drogas tomarem uma merda de um passo adiante ou eu irei ter que enfeitiça-los!" ela disse, a expressão de seu rosto de matar, ousando que qualquer um dos dois a desobedecessem e serem mutilados. Até mesmo Adam deu um pulo pelo susto que levou, e depois mandou um olhar para os dois que claramente dizia: "É-melhor-vocês-fazerem-o-que-ela-está-mandando-ou-vocês-estarão-mortos."

Lily olhou com ódio para James, o que, em fato, parecia estar lhe desejando uma morte bem dolorosa, no qual, James estava mais que agradado em retornar o mesmo olhar. Clover rangeu, e os dois, relutantemente e lentamente, tomaram um passo adiante. James, bem devegar, colocou a sua mão na cintura de Lily, enquando segurava a sua outra mão; e Lily pois sua mão no ombro de James, enquanto também segurava sua outra mão.

James realmente sabia dançar excelentemente, pois ele havia recebido lições quando era mais novo; seus pais ambos tinham posições altas no _Ministério_, e eram forçados a fazerem festas estravagantes. Lily, semelhantemente, dançava muito graciosamente; pois ela e Petúnia haviam sido treinadas numa idade bem jovem.

-

A dança, infelizmente para Lily e James, foi adiante por vinte minutos.

Depois de cinco minutos de dança adequada, a distância entre os dois, mais uma vez, havia aumentado.

"Agora!" Clover e Adam disseram, em perfeito uníssono.

E Lily e James, novamente, tomaram um passo adiante. Isto, é claro, continuou como um ciclo.

_--- (20 minutos depois – No final da Dança.)_

"E agora, organizadores, gentilmente formen um círculo de acordo com suas Casas e anos, com seus pares, para a próxima dança. Estudantes que não são organizadores ou que não tenham um par que seja um organizador, por favor, formem círculos separados. Isto foi uma decisão de último tempo, mas não há dúvida que o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe lhes avisaram sobre isso," Profº. Dumbledore anunciou.

"O que!" James e Lily disseram ao olharem para Clover e Adam, no qual os dois instantaneamente ficaram vermelhos.

"Uh..."

"Nem precisam falar. Eu não tenho um par mesmo, então eu não preciso participar. Graças," Lily disse friamente, dando de ombros.

"Você não tem um par?" Clover lhe perguntou, a observando cuidadosamente.

Lily rolou seus olhos, e deu de ombros mais uma vez, antes de afastar-se para um lado.

"Senhorita Evans! O quê que você está fazendo? Por favor, prossiga de volta para o círculo de dança com o seu parceiro. A música já irá começar!" Profª. McGonagall, em seus mantos de esmeralda, a repreendeu, olhando agudamente para Lily.

Elas estavam perto dos alunos do quinto ano da _Grifinória_, e seus pares, e eles haviam se virado curiosamente. (Dean havia decidido se posicionar ao lado do círculo da _Grifinória_).

"Professora, eu não tenho um par, então eu não irei participar da dança," Lily replicou.

"Você não tem um par? Senhorita Evans!" Professora McGonagall falou agudamente.

"Bem, nínguem me convidou, e eu não convidei nínguem,"Lily deu de ombros, friamente.

"Senhorita Evans, nós havíamos anunciado claramente que os organizadores teriam que ter pares. Detenção! Por favor, encontre-me depois para uma conversa sobre o que você terá de fazer. E agora, faça-me o favor de unir-se ao seu círculo. Eu não irei ter meus estudantes arruinando a reputação de Hogwarts. Wood?" Porf. McGonagall se virou para um aluno do sexto ano.

Lily rugiu internamente. Sempre que ela dançava, seu par teria que deslizar seu braço ao redor de sua cintura. Suas costas não iriam estar nada bem pela manhã.

Rolando seus olhos, Lily voltou novamente para o círculo, entre Aria e Leana, esperondo Wood unir-se ao círculo.

'Droga!' Lily pensou. James cochichou algo para Sirius, que sorriu diabolicamente e assentiu.

-

"Tente embaraçar Evans, está bem? Quando ela dançar com você, gire-a ao redor bem rápido. Ela irá cair. Também tente fazer isso com Carol," James disse para Sirius.

"_Cara_, Pontas. _Ca-ra_. E deixe-me adivinhar, ela é uma... total?" Sirius cochichou de volta.

"Total o que? Vadia ou idiota? Você escolhe," James rugiu. Sirius sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Aluado não irá girar Evans ao redor. Embora ele a odeie, ele preferirá dançar corretamente. E Wood? Ele sabe dançar, mas confie em mim, ele não é flexível. E Dean é muito quieto. Até mais quieto do que Aluado, se dê para imaginar isso," Sirius falou.

"Parceiros, atenção!" A música começou.

Wood olhou com um olhar frio para Lily, e isso era de se esperar, pois Lily havia se descontrolado com sua irmã, que era do segundo ano, e ela havia se desatado em choro.

"Troquem de parceiros!"

Lily olhou com seu olhar de gelo para Sirius, o que estava, também, agradado em retornar o mesmo olhar congelante. Mas então Lily percebeu no instante que ele havia começado a dançar com ela, que ele estava dançando um pouco mais rápido do que o comum. Ele obviamente queria constrangê-la.

"Como se me embaraçar enquanto estamos dançando fosse acontecer," Lily revirou os seus olhos, e uniu-se a velocidade de Sirius. Sirius estava internamente franzindo em confusão, e ousou a inclina-la para trás. Lily roncou para si mesma, antes de levantar-se retamente e continuar a dançar. Sirius estava agora _externamente _franzindo e confuso.

"Black, caia na real. Eu aprendi a dançar aos cinco anos, e eu _nunca _tropecei ou ridicularizei-me enquanto dançava. Nunca," Lily disse friamente, o encarando depois que ele havia a girado.

"Troquem de parceiros!"

"É com você, Pontas," Sirius murmurou, gemendo ao encarar Cara, que bateu suas pestanas para ele, sedutoramente.

James entendeu o que Sirius queria dizer, e apressou-se numa velocidade máxima. Ele poderia humilhá-la, é claro, sendo experiente nisto. O que ele não esperava, no entanto, fosse que Lily uni-se a sua velocidade extravagante, e recuperasse seu equilíbrio e compostura todas as vezes que ela a girava.

Clover e Adam, que estavam dançando estrategicamente perto dos alunos da _Grifinória_, olharam para James que estava dançando muito rápido, e Lily que estava unindo-se a sua velocidade, calmamente.

"Irônico, não é, mas eles parecem fazer um casal perfeito um para o outro. Pelo menos enquanto estão dançando," Adam murmurou para Clover, que sorriu e assentiu.

"Verdade. James estava planejando dançar muito rápido com ela, para que ela provavelmente tropeçasse ou algo assim. O que ele não sabia, tenho certeza, era da abilidade e capaciade de Lily de dançar graciosamente," Clover disse.

"O perfeito casal em dança," Adam sorriu perniciosamente. Poderia ser verdade, para James e Lily, ambos havendo tido aulas, eram elegantes nisto.

Clover grunhiu.

"Diga isto para eles, agora, e não haverá nenhum Monitor-Chefe pela manhã," Clover o advertiu.

"Pura verdade."

-

James estava perplexo. Se ele curvasse Carla -ele quis dizer Cara-, para trás assim tão rápido, ela teria tropeçado e caído no chão. Mas agora, Lily parecia estar calma e imperturbável.

Lily rolou os seus olhos.

"Honestamente, Potter. Como eu já disse para Black, eu tive aulas de dança. Eu nunca caí ou perdi o meu balanço, e mais adiante, eu não pretendo fazer isto agora," os olhos de Lily reluziram, ao que ela saiu do giro que James havia a colocado em, e trocou, para dançar com Remo, pois a ordem de trocar de parceiros havia sido feita.

James não havia a respondido, mas havia franzido sua testa com raiva.

---

Lily caminhou até um canto cansadamente.

'Duas danças completas. Minhas costas estarão ardendo como louco. Ah, eu me esqueci, ela já está,' Lily pensou azedamente, ao assistir os outros alunos e professores dançarem. Seus próprios colegas de classe da _Grifinória_, pareciam estar ótimos. Bem, pela exceção de James, de todo modo. Cara estava se agarrando nele, e ele parecia estar muito desconfortável, o que era de se esperar, pois Cara estava se enconstando nele um pouco demais, e ainda com seu revoltante escote baixo.

Lily revirou os seus olhos.

'Vestir-se descentemente - Sinceramente, isto é exatamente o que ela precisa, junto com um tapa bem forte,' Lily pensou.

Sirius e Leana, junto com Aria e Dean, estavam sentados numa mesa, e estavam discutindo algo, provavelmente relacionado à _Quadribol_; pois ambos Sirius e Dean estavam no time de _Quadibol_ de suas _Casa_. Engraçado o suficiente, Leana e Dean pareciam estar se conectando muito bem. Sirius e Aria definitivamente pensavam o mesmo, pois estavam sorrindo, divertidos com os dois.

Remo e Jess estavam semenhantemente sentados numa mesa, mas as suas conversa era obviamente acima de assuntos sobre _Quadribol_, pois suas expressões eram bem mais sérias. Era mais provável que estivesssem conversando sobre um livro ou algo parecido.

Todos estavam apreciando o Baile. Embora houvesse algumas exceções, -James-. O Baile estava sendo um grande sucesso.

Nenhum sucesso. De acordo com Lily.

"Machucados e cortes em abundância. Ah, minha nossa, que dor amável," Lily murmurou sarcasticamente, fazendo o seu caminho até os refrescos.

Mas a expressão de Sirius quando ele havia falado sobre os refrescos não era uma de que se deixar escapar.

"Ele definitivamente deve ter inserido Firewhisky nas bebidas," Lily murmurou, sacudindo a sua cabeça, e rapidamente conjurando a sua própria bebida; ela se encostou na parede pensativamente, examinando as pessoas mais próximas da mesa de alimentos.

James e Cara estavam ali, James parecia completamente entediado.

Lily sacudiu sua cabeça, novamente, e tomou um pouco de sua bebida, ao olhar para fora de uma das largas janelas. A lua, que estava em seu formato de meia-lua, brilhava suavemente.

'Tanto faz,' Lily pensou, ausentemente.

A próxima semana seria a primeira semana de Novembro; e os últimos dois meses que Lily estava em sua nova escola poderiam ser definidos como: "amável e horrível".

'Definitivamente não seria os dois meses como teriam sido em Beauxbatons,' Lily refletiu.

Fazendo desaparecer seu copo vazio, Lily fitou para a lua, sua mente em outro lugar, separada de tudo mais.

O Baile deste ano havia definitivalmente sido algo.

---

James mordeu o seu lábio, em frustração. Seu par, Callista – ou qual seja o seu nome, pois ele não queria se perturbar com isto agora- era uma vadia, doentia e idiota.

Talvez a última parte da sentensa tenha sido meia áspera, mas sinceramente.

James olhou para os seus lados. Lily Evans estava encostada numa parede, olhando para fora de uma janela, para a linda meia-lua. Ela estava segurando sua prórpria bebida que ela havia conjurado novamente para si; claramente ela havia sido esperta e evitou os refrescos que Sirius havia inserido com Firewhisky completos.

Sim, o Baile deste ano havia definitivamente sido algo.

---

Clover sentou-se perto de Adam em uma mesa, estremecendo ao observar os refrescos.

"Eu aposto com tudo que Sirius Black tenha envenenado as bebidas," Clover falou.

""Envenenado"? Uau, você faz parecer como se fosse um crime," Adam replicou.

"Muito engraçado. E falando sobre os alunos da Grifinória, aquela dança... ugh..." Clover disse, ao massagear sua testa, relembrando-se da primeira dança.

"É verdade. O Baile deste ano foi definitivamente algo," Adam falou..

"Você tem razão," Clover confirmou, ao sorrir.

A maioria havia concordado – O Baile deste ano havia definitivamente sido algo memorável.

**

* * *

**

**  
-Spuffy Freak.**


	13. Um Natal muito feliz

_ Já que este é um capítulo referindo-se ao Natal, eu _ia_ esperar até o Natal, para traduzi-lo... mas, como vocês provavelmente não iriam ficar tão felizes com o presente - Aqui está:_

* * *

**  
Capítulo 13:**

**"****_Um Natal muito feliz."_**

"Ei, Pontas, você irá ficar para o feriado?" Remo perguntou, ao catucar James no ombro. Era uma manhã de Sábado no Grande Corredor, e estava havendo a confusão normal de todas as manhãs e seus ruídos das conversas.

"É claro que eu irei, Aluado. Eu já assinei a lista, e Sirius, Aria e... hum... Jess, também," James sorriu diabolicamente, enquanto Remo rolou os seus olhos cansadamente, levemente avermelhando na última ênfase.

"Isto _não_ é verdade! Por favor, seu idiota! Os Tutshill Tornadoes _irão _perder. Será uma vitória para os Chuddley Cannons, eu juro. Agora, cale a boca e me passa a geleia de laranja," Aria replicou para Sirius. Os dois estavam empenhados num argumento aquecido de _Quadribol_.

"É a temporada de férias! Agora, supondo que os _queridos _Connons irão ganhar... nossa, isso nunca irá acontecer! Eles _irão_ perder!" Sirius falou, ao passar a geleia de laranja.

"Ah, pelo amor dos céus! Levem seus argumentos de amor sobre Quadribol para outro lugar!" Jess os interrompeu astutamente. James e Remo evitaram rir, enquanto Aria parecia ofendida e Sirius parecia... bem, do mesmo jeito.

Já era quase final de Dezembro, e o feriado estava se aproximando. O Baile já era um assunto do "passado".

Lily estava sentando-se no final da mesa, em sua atividade atual da leitura do jornal.

"Ei, vamos! Eu preciso terminar o meu projecto de Transfiguração," Aria falou.

"O que significa – 'Oh, Remo, eu preciso do ser trabalho,'" Sirius a imitou.

"Ah, então você sabe como tirar conclusões. Eu estava começando a me perguntar," Aria respondeu, rolando seus olhos.

O correio havia chegado, na rajada normal das corujas.

Uma coruja branca-pêra, com olhos verdes fundos, aterrisou em frente de Lily.

"Olá, Artemis. Aqui está, garota," Lily empurrou sua taça de suco de abóbora para sua coruja. Ao olhar rapidamente para a envelope, ela recocheceu imediatamente o remetente do envelope grosso com detalhes de ouro – eram seus _amados_ pais.

Franzindo sua testa, Lily agarrou o envelope e o rasgou para abrir, negligentemente, rasgando o selo de ouro pelo meio. Seu maldito "pai" era tão rico.

"Velho amostrado," Lily pensou azedamente, desvelando a carta.

Naquele preciso momento, os Matotos estavam passando por aquele lado da mesa.

James, ao cutucar Sirius, apontou para ela, ao que viram o envelope extravagante que Lily havia recebido.

Sirius assentiu, movendo somente sua boca, traçando - "Ostente."

Lily encontrou os seus contactos de olho, e depois de habitualmente olhar com malícia para eles, ela voltou sua atenção para sua carta. Enquanto os Marotos haviam deixado o Grande Corredor.

-

"_Aberração,_

_Nós estaremos indo passar as férias em Miami, para o Natal. Você irá ficar nesta escola perversa sua. Quando voltaste de suas férias de verão, você irá desejar nunca ter nascido,_

_Rose e Tristan Favishman."_

_-_

Lily agarrou firmemente o fim da mesa, seus olhos alargados em choque, raiva e uma leve temor. Pegando sua varinha, ela incendiou o envelope. Ao esmagar a carta em sua mão. E fez seu caminho para fora do Grande Corredor. Seu exterior mantendo-se frio, mas o seu olhar a traindo – estava mostrando o temor que ela estava realmente sentindo por dentro.

---

"Pontas, é a sua vez," Sirius disse, depois que ele havia cuidadosamente equilibrado um cartão no _Exploding Snap(Explodir Instantaneamente)._

"Hmm..." James inclinou a sua cabeça para o lado, tentando encontrar um local para colocar seu cartão, sem que derrubasse o castelo.

"Apresse-se, você," Jess o repreendeu, franzindo para James, impacientemente.

Naquele momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu, e Lily entrou, um olhar raro de fúria em sue rosto. Esmagava um papel em sua mão direita.

"Aí vem a vadia..." Sirius anunciou, ao olhar com raiva para Lily.

A detenção que Lily havia recebido da Profª. McGonagall havia, estranhamente, sido concedida para James, Sirius, Aira e Jess. Quando os cinco começaram, supostamente a "trabalhar em equipe", a detenção havia terminado com muita profanidade, três varinhas sendo sacadas de seus donos, vários insultos sendo trocados, e Jess se recusando a falar com qualquer um, por um dia inteiro.

"Ei, ela parece estar... zangada," Sirius levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Mais que usualmente?" James perguntou, secamente.

"Bem, ela está praticamente esmagando um pedaço de papel em sua mão; está com uma expressão em seu rosto que - se olhares pudessem queimar para quem seja que ela olhasse, então esta pessoa teria provavelmente um bom bronzeado de sol," Sirius falou.

Jess levantou sua cabeça para olhar para Lily. Lily estava olhando para frente, em espaço, um olhar de fúria em seu rosto, misturado com... temor? Jess estreitou-se. Havia algo _muit_o, _muito_ esquisito e estranho sobre Evans.

Seria algo que ela devesse examinar?

---

"Minha nossa! Você está em Honeydukes, Evans? Para comprar doces? Como presentes? Você tem certeza que você não irá morrer por este ato de bondade, mais tarde? Embora, é claro, seria uma troca amável," James colocou sua mão sobre seu coração, e ofegou num jeito de assombro, mas somente zoando. Era o fim da semana de _Hogsmeade_, antes mesmo do dia que iria começar o feriado, e era muito conveniente que os estudantes estivessem fazendo ou completando suas compras de Natal. E agora, em _Honeydukes_, Lily estava comprando alguns doces, e infelizmente se esbarrou com os Marotos e Co., que imediatamente haviam a encurralado para a importuná-la.

Lily nem se quer ao menos o respondeu, mas ao invés disso elevou sua atenção para o seu estoque de chocolates, no qual ela havia comprado como presentes para suas amigas mais próximas de _Beauxbatons_. Só havia quatro delas, e elas eram as únicas estudantes que foram capazes de descobrir o segredo de Lily.

"Absolutamente, Pontas, meu caro companheiro. Mas, como você poderia saber se Evans está fazendo isto voluntariamente? Veja bem, familiares devem sempre dar presentes uns aos outros. Então, só por obrigação, nossa ruiva aqui, está comprando presentes para os seus pais," Sirius falou, com o ar de como se ele estivesse falando com um bebê.

"''Voluntariamente'', Black? Sinceramente, parece que alguém finalmente conseguiu examinar um dicionário. Supondo, é claro, que você _saiba_ o que é um dicionário," Lily replicou, enquanto cuidadosamente arrumara seus pacotes em sua sacola, e alcançara por uns papeis de embrulhar presentes.

"Ah, sim, Evans, falando em dicionário. Nós procuramos a palavra "vadia", e achamos que a sua foto estava muito boa, sob o significado," Aria opôs.

"Sério? Porque, em coincidência, eu procurei a palavra "nojenta", e achei que a sua foto não estava nada boa... mas, pensando bem, era uma foto _sua_, e desde quando _você_ pareceu bem, hmm?" Lily havia adaptado o mesmo tom exagerado.

"Mas Evans, sua foto estava duas vezes no dicionário, você sabia? Sua outra foto estava sob "burra"," Sirius disse.

"Diz a pessoa na qual eu passei com mais de dois pontos a mais em Porções," Lily sorriu, carinhosamente.

"Diz a pessoa que dorme com os professores para tirar boas notas," James falou, se metendo na conversa.

Lily olhou friamente para James, enquanto ela havia fechado seus punhos com raiva, extremamente zangada por esta acusação repugnante.

"Sério, _Potter_! Bem, diferentemente de você, _eu _realmente tenho uma _meta _em minha vida, então eu _trabalho duro_. Mas, claro, isto pode parecer difícil para você processar ou compreender, porque você, diferente de mim, nunca realmente estudou, certo? Mesmo assim, nenhuma necessidade de ficar cioso," Lily falou.

James levantou suas sobrancelhas, e deixou escapar um som de incredulidade. Os outros permaneceram ali, parados, todos prontos para replicar se necessário.

Lily havia terminado de empacotar suas compras, e ao mandar outro olhar de superioridade para eles, ela se virou e foi embora, ao receber olhares frios dos estudantes de _Hogwarts_.

Lily os ignorou, mas no fundo mesmo, ela não conseguira esconder o sentimento de magoa; da quantia de pessoas que a zombava.

---

"É NATAL, É NATAL, PAPAI NOEL ESTÁ MORTO!

O URSO DE PELÚCIA, O URSO DE PELÚCIA, BATEU NA CABEÇA DELE!

EI, É NATAL, É NATAL,

É NATAL-LLLLLL!"

Uma voz alta, e _muito _desafinada, tocou pelo Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, às seis da manhã, na manhã de Natal.

"AHHH!" Jess e Aria pularam para fora de suas camas num instante, enquanto suas mãos cobriam suas orelhas.

"SIRIUS BLACK, NÓS IREMOS LHE MATAR!" as duas gritaram, antes de vestirem seus mantos de dormir, e correrem para as escadas.

Sirius, que estava "cantando" altamente, estava se posicionando no meio do Salão Comunal , ao lado de uma pilha de presentes, com as suas mãos movidas ao redor de sua boca.

Remo estava estremecendo, enquanto estava sentado no sofá atrás de seus presentes, tentando, em vão, bloquear a voz horrorosa de Sirius, com seu livro.

James, sem dúvida, tinha a pilha maior de presentes, e somente Sirius teria sua pilha próxima a quantia de James. James tinha suas mãos apertadamente pressionadas em suas orelhas, enquanto fazia um rosto de dor.

"MAS QUE DROGA, SIRIUS, CALE A BOCA!" Jess, Aria, Remo e James, gritaram no mesmo exato momento.

"E se você não se calar, eu lhe juro, você nunca terá nenhum Sirius-júnior correndo por aí," Aria adicionou ameaçadoramente.

Sirius parou bruscamente, e engoliu seco, ao olhar para os quatro rostos zangados o encarando.

"Está bem, está bem. Nossa, vocês não precisam ficar tod_as _alterad_as_," Sirius falou, ao correr uma mão sobre seus cabelos.

"Graças! Por que vocês duas não trazem os seus presentes aqui para baixo? Nós poderemos abrir os nossos presentes todos juntos. Todos os outros alunos da Grifinóra, e eu quero dizer _todos _mesmo, foram para casa. Bem, exceto Evans, mas ela não está por aqui agora," Remo sugeriu.

"Certo. E se você decidir_ zumbir _um tom, você encontrará uma parte importante do seu corpo mutilada," Aria dirigiu a última parte de sua frase para Sirius, que se afastou nervosamente.

"Tá legal, tá legal. Ah, e Aria?"

"Sim?"

"Belos pijamas!" Sirius abafou o riso.

"BLACK!" Aria corou violentamente, ao dar uma olhada para baixo, para o seu pijama, o que era um azul marinho com patinhos amarelos por todos os cantos.

---

Lily havia acordado às cinco da manhã, depois de ter tido um pesadelo bastante perturbante de seu Natal anterior, quando ela havia ido para casa, para passar o Natal.

Embora ela _houvesse _recebido presentes. Somente dois; e Lily havia considerado só um deles como presente de verdade. O outro havia sido um presente de seus pais: uma minúscula caixa, embrulhada em um tecido fino de ouro, e dentro da caixa havia uma foto de Lily depois de ter sido espancado pelos seus pais, e um cartão que a tinha insultado fortemente, e também continha um aviso, que havia feito Lily temer pelas suas próximas férias de verão. Depois de ter lido o cartão, Lily havia o estraçalhado em pequenos pedaços.

Seu outro presente havia sido de suas amigas, em _Beauxbatons_. Elas haviam a mandado uma bela pulseira com esmeraldas salpicadas, no qual era bem simples, mas elegante e definitivamente caro. Elas, semelhantemente, haviam lhe mandado um cartão, no qual era muito melhor do que o de seus pais.

Às cinco e quarenta e cinco, Lily simplesmente não conseguia mais aguentar, e havia colocado o seu capote e xale e ido para um longo passeio, sem pretender voltar para o seu dormitório, pelo menos até que os Marotos e Co., tivessem ido para outro luar.

Depois de haver tido um calmo desjejum na cozinha do colégio, Lily sentou-se perto do lago, enquanto olhava o seu "Livro da Família".

---

"Jogue... jogue... jogue... jogue... jogue... jogue... jo--" James havia sido abruptamente cortado.

"Ah, mas que droga! Já basta com os "jogue's"!" Aria berrou.

"E isso vai para você também," Jess adicionou para Sirius, que estava semelhantemente agarrando seus presentes.

"Salvamento! Ah-ha!" Sirius socou o ar com o seu punho, mas então rapidamento o pôs para baixo, pois Aria estava olhando friamente para ele.

"Vocês sabem a razão por vocês dois terem quase o dobro dos nossos pressentes, caras?" Remo comentou inteligentemente para James e Sirius.

"Não, mas eu sei que você irá nos esclarecer com a resposta," Sirus disse seriamente -sério mesmo-, e apressadamente se acalmou depois do olhar de ódio que havia recebido de Remo.

"Porque vocês agarraram provavelmente a metade da população femin-- Ah, tanto faz, esquece," Remo sacudiu sua cabeça e retornou a sua atenção a seus presentes.

"Eca! O que é isto?" Aria perguntou, repugnada, ao que ela levantou um xale violentamente cor-de-rosa, da pilha de presentes de James, "''Meu querido amorzinho''? Ugh!"Aria leu o cartão, que estava unido ao presente.

"Olhe isto," Jess levantou um pacote de chocolates, no qual, obviamente, havia sido feito pela própria pessoa que os havia mandado, "Não pode ser comestível. Minha nossa, Sirius, algumas de suas admiradoras precisam de algumas aulas de cozinhar," Jess jogou o pacote em cima dos sacos de ''jogue'' de Sirius, e roncou ao ver a versão muito maior de sacos de presentes amassados de ''joque'' de James.

"Isso me machucou," Sirius limpou uma lágrima imaginário de seu rosto, somento zombando.

"Tanto faz. Pare com isto antes que eu lhe enfeitice," Aria disse, antes de ameaça-lo ao apontar sua varinha para Sirius.

"Tá, está bem."

---

"Feliz Natal, estudantes. Agora, se abasteçam com nossa mais-que-refeição normalmente deliciosa. Biscoitos, Senhorita Evans?" o Profº. Dumbledore saudou os Marotos e Co., que haviam chegado um pouco tarde para o almoço.

Lily alcançou e pegou um dos biscoitos que lhe foi oferecido, enquanto sorria por dentro, mas somente gentilmente assentio por fora. Houve um disparo enorme, enquanto os Marotos estavam sorrindo. A ponta dos chapéus dos alunos da _Sonserina_ mudara de cor, e estava com uma bandeira por cima, dizendo: "Eu sou uma vadia, sim, sim, sim." Os Marotos também haviam enfeitiçado todos os biscoitos, para que qualquer biscoito que Lily pegasse, um insulto surgisse.

Lily rolou os seus olhos e, com tédio, ondeou sua varinha. Houve uma pequena fumaça, e todos os chapéus haviam mudado para uns pontudos, verde e vermelho, chapéus de Natal; no qual o Profº. Dumbledore instantanemamente o substituiu pelo o seu próprio.

Pelo meio do almoço, depois que todos já haviam descobrido que Sirius havia colocado Firewhisky em todas as bebidas --no qual os Marotos já sabiam. (Lily não havia bebido nada, em sua guarda por causa do jeito como Sirius estivera sorrindo)-- uma coruja branca-pêra, veio voando em direção à Lily.

Lily se virou confusa para Artemis, no qual fizera com que todos os outros presentes no Grande Corredor, se virassem também.

Ela endureceu quando viu o envelope – branco com detalhes de ouro.

'Queridos pais,' Lily pensou, ao rasgar o envelope para o abrir, sem ao menos se preocupar com os olhares dos outros alunos.

Os olhos de Lily se mexiam rapidamente, enquanto ela lia a carta. Esmagando a carta em sua mão, Lily ligeiramente se levantou, fazendo seu caminho para fora do Grande Corredor, deixando as pessoas que a estava observando muito confusas.

James virou-se para os outros Marotos e Co.

"Ela não acabou de murmurar: ''Malditos repugnantes miseráveis, eu os odeio,''?" James falou, em voz baixa.

"Eu creio que sim," Jess respondeu, franzindo sua testa confusa pela saída dramática de Lily.

"O ponto é – A quem ela estava se referindo?" Jess cochichou para Remo, pensativamente.

"Eu não sei mais do que você sabe," Remo cochichara de volta.

As conversas lentamente voltaram-se ao normal, mas mesmo assim, não estava o mesmo.

No dormitório do quinto ano das meninas, Lily estava sentada em sua cama, com suas cortinas fechadas ao seu redor.

Seus _queridos_ pais haviam a mandado outra carta, a informando sobre o negócio de seu "pai" que não estava indo tão bem.

_"Você irá pagar o inferno quando você voltar, sua vadia."_ - Seus pais haviam escrevido.

E o problema era que Lily sabia que eles não estavam brincando. Fizeram um _verdadeiro_ inferno de suas férias, não fizeram? Sempre havia acontecido isto com ela, desde aos onze anos de idade.

**

* * *

**

**  
-****Spuffy Freak.**


	14. Descobertas de dois Shakespearianos

**Capítulo 14:**

**_"_****_Descobertas de dois Shakespearianos."_**

Lily não pretendia ficar em seu dormitório. Após quinze minutos depois dela haver recebido a carta, Lily colocou seu xale e casaco, e havia ido passear lá fora, perto do lago.

Os Marotos também tinham planos similares. Exceto que eles estavam tendo uma guerra de bola de neve.

"Sirius Black, seu pirralho insuportável! Argh!" Aria gritou, depois que Sirius havia enfiado neve em suas roupas pelo seu pescoço. Sirius se afastou, engolindo seco, pela a expressão de fúria de Aria.

A situação era invertida com Jess e James, e Remo os assistia, se divertindo.

"Está bem, está bem. Eu me rento! Feliz?" James rosnou relutantemente, depois que Jess o havia ameaçado de esfregar neve em seu cabelo.

"Extático!" Jess sorriu. Remo sacudiu sua cabeça a observando.

"Por que nós não vamos para o Salão Comunal? Está mais quente lá, eu lhes garanto," Remo sugeriu.

"Ótimo," Sirius deu de ombros.

Os cinco fizeram seus caminhos até o Salão Comunal, onde só foram uma fez interrompidos por Peeves, que cantava uma canção de amor de Natal revoltante, em um de seus atalhos.

"Cânticos de tempo de Natal," James anunciou a senha.

Os cinco entraram dentro do Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_.

"Finalmente. Fogo bendito!" Sirius exclamou, colocando os seus pés em cima do sofá.

"Idiota," Aria murmurou.

"Eu escutei isso."

"Espere. Eu vou ir pegar meus Gobstones e o meu jogo de xadrez. Você quer jogar xadrez, Remo?" Jess falou.

"Gobstones!" Aria anunciou.

"Gobstones!" Sirius ecoou, e num isntante se virou para apostar com Aria.

"Exploding Snap, castelo de cartões, para mim," James pegou seu pacote de cartões, e se estabeleceu em uma mesa.

"Certo," Jess deu de ombros, e subiu as escadas.

Quando ela entrou em seu dormitório, ela viu que Lily _não _estava ali.

'Provavelmente saiu para um passeio,' ela pensou.

Ela debruçou-se sobre sua bagagem, no qual estava no pé de sua cama. Assim que ela estava puxando o seu jogo de xadrez, ela percebeu algo brilhante no chão.

A cama de Lily ficava bem ao lado da sua.

'Deve ser provavelmente dela,' ela deu de ombros novamente, e o colheu do chão. Era um embrulho amarrotado de presente, Jess viu ao o desenrolar, e com lindos padrões.

"Tão elegante," ela disse alto. Ela não gostava muito de materiais aparatosos; seu gosto era simples e modesto.

Jess estava para colocar o embrulho de presente na cama de Lily, quando ela viu uma pequena caixa em cima da cama. Estava semi-aberto, com um papel meio que para fora.

Cautelosament, retirando o papel, Jess lentamente o desvelou. Era a carta que as amigas de Lily haviam a mandado. Jess se sentiu mal por estar mexendo nas coisas de Lily, mas curiosodade a superou.

"_Reproduza Réplica_," Jess apontou sua varinha para a carta, e uma cópia dela apareceu. Jess sorriu – havia valido a pena aprender extra feitiços de um livro velho de Francês, da biblioteca.

Jess rapidamente dobrou a cópia e a colocou em seu bolso. O original, ela o colocou de volta na caixa. A caixa era um presente de Natal, Jess havia percebido.

"Espere... se esta caixa é um presente, o embrulho para outro, e quanto ao resto dos presentes de Lily?" Jess inconscientemente disse em voz alta.

Ela se ajoelhou e olhou por baixo da cama de Lily. Nenhum sinal de outros embrulhos de presente.

"_Dois _presentes, somente?" Jess disse, levemente atordoada. Os elfos ainda não haviam limpado os dormitórios, então qualquer embrulho de presente ainda estaria ali. Ela e Aria tinham massas de embrulhos de presentes em baixo se _suas _camas, e Jame e Sirius provavelmente tinham seus dormitório inundado com embrulhos de presentes.

E então, Jess notou uma pequena porção de minúsculos pedaços de papeis amontoados em cima da cama muito bem arrumada de Lily. Vagarosamente, Jess pegou o pedaço mais longo; Jess leu a sentença, _"Natal, sua ab"_. A sentença não estava terminada.

'Quem iria rasgar um cartão de Natal?' Jess pensou, totalmente confusa.

'Voce está espionando, Jessie,' uma voz falou astutamente, em sua cabeça.

Jess corou profundamente. Na verdade, não era de sua natureza bisbilhotar as coisas dos outros. A cópia da carta estava sendo um peso em seu bolso.

'Não. Tem algo estranho. Remo eu eu poderemos investigar isto,' ela se retirou do dormitório.

"Minha nossa, Jess, você relamente leva muito tempo para trazer dois simples jogos. E falando nos jogos, onde estão eles?" Sirius falou.

"O que?" Jess respondeu, vagamente.

"Onde. Estão. Os. Jogos? Você. Não. Os. Têm. Em. Suas. Mãos," Sirius falou lentamente e ponderadamente. Aria socou-o em seu braço.

"Ah, sim, os jogos," Jess avermelhou-se, e voltou ao seu dormitório, onde depois trouxe os jogos.

Passando o jogo de _Gobstones _para Sirius, Jess lentamente colocou o jogo de xadrez em frente a Remo.

"Eu sou preto. Ah, espere, que cor você gostaria de ser?" Remo organizou as peças.

"Dourado," Jess disse; sua mente ainda no menos-que-nada presentes de Natal da Lily.

"O que? Jess? Alô?" Remo estalou o seu dedo em frente aos olhos de Jess.

"O que? Ah, sim, desculpe," Jess sacudiu a sua cabeça. Remo olhou-a levemente surpreso.

"Pare. O que houve?" Remo disse, ao calcular.

"Bem..." Jess rapidamente o contou o que ela havia visto.

"Bem... er... veremos a carta," Remo sugeriu, sua teste vencada ao pensar.

Jess desvelou o papel, ao que ela e Remo se curvaram curiosamente sobre ele.

-

"_Olá Flor,_

_Um Natal Muito Feliz para a nossa garota popular! Como está a sua escola nova, Lily? Você já é a "Senhora Popular" aí, também? Os rapazes lhe cobiçando? As meninas com inveja? Está bem, eu vou parar agora – Callista está praticamente me estrangulando._"

Isto havia sido escrito numa impressão arrumada, com cachos pequenos no final de cada palavra. Uma caligrafia diferente havia sido a próxima; estava em cursivo erecto.

"**Desculpe, Lils. René apelou muito no açucar. **_Eu não apelei, não! _**De todo jeito, eu espero que você esteja tendo um ótimo Natal, Flor. Vamos tentar nos encontrar durante as férias, com certeza; porque você NÃO, e eu quero dizer NÃO, terá que ficar presa naquele buraco de inferno, está bem? Chrissy está lutando pela pena, melhor deixá-la a ter.**"

A próxima caligrafia estava em itálicos à escovinha.

"Olá, LilyFlor! Eu espero por tudo que seu Natal este ano esteja sendo melhor do que o do ano passado. Você TEM que vim para cá; pois você não pode passar suas férias daquele... bem, você sabe. De qualquer modo, Kayla está gritando comigo para eu deixar de ser uma tagarela – é melhor eu ir."

Depois, a próxima caligrafia era em itálicos elegantes e belos, que parecia ser muito pitoresco.

"**_Querida Lily,_**

_**Um Natal muito feliz para você! Como Calli e Chrissy já disseram, você deveria vim para cá nas suas férias. Eu estou realmente falando sério. Como René perguntou, como está o seu estado aí? Segurando o "Nível Superir" como você fez aqui? Mas, piadas de lado, Lily, tenha muito cuidado, está bem? Nos veremos nas férias, com certeza!**_

_**Tchau, Lils!**_

_**Suas melhores amigas,**_

_Rene, _**Callista, **Chrissy,_**Kayla.**_

_**PS: Alguns professores de Beauxbatons da "Magnifique", lhes mandaram seus desejos de um Feliz Natal. Você fez uma marca durável em acadêmicos, Flor!**_"

-

Remo e Jess fitaram boquiabertos para a certa. Depois eles a releram novamente. Outra ves. E depois, mais uma vez.

Finalmente:

"O que?" Jes cochichou altamente.

"Estou lhe ecoando," Remo replicou.

Jess fitou para o papel, em assombro.

"Aqui não. Biblioteca," ela disse.

"Certo. Ei, nós estaremos indo à biblioteca, está bem?" Remo anunciou.

"À biblioteca? Honestamente, Aluado, o armário de vassoura é dito ser o melhor lugar para se agar -- Ai!" Sirius havia falado, como o atrevido que ele era, e pagado caramente por isso quando Aria havia o chutado na canela, e um Gobstone esguichou algum tipo de líquido fedorento em seu rosto.

Jess fez um rosto de nojo para Sirius, e os dois fizeram seus caminhos até a biblioteca.

---

"Aqui," Remo gesticulou para uma mesa, na qual ficava no meio de três estantes de livros, e o local era bem isolado e calmo.

"Primeiro de tudo, sobre que diabos era aquela carta?" Jess determinou, calmamente. Seus olhos largos, abertos.

"Iremos por parágrafo de cada vez. Primeiro parágrafo," Remo sugeriu.

"Espere... ''garota popular''? ''Senhora Popular''? ''Rapazes cobiçando... meninas com inveja''? O que..." Jess perguntou, depois de re-ler o primeiro parágrafo.

"''Popular''? Evans, popular?" Remo repetiu, um pouco atordoado.

"Remo, há algo que ela está _concerteza _escondendo," Jess disse.

"Olhe para o próximo parágrafo... espere, espere, espere... o que, er, _Callista_ quis dizer por ''buraco de inferno''? Não faz nenhum sentido..." Remo disse o nome da garota com incerteza.

"''Férias''... ''presa naquele buraco de inferno''? Isso soa como se --um--Evans vai à algum lugar desagradável em suas férias?" Jess interrogou. (Os levou tempo o suficiente!)

"Olhe para o próximo parágrafo... '' melhor do que o do ano passado''... ela está se referindo ao Natal do ano passado... espere, isso faz sentido?" Remo perguntou, confuso.

"''Não pode passar suas férias daquele''... Remo? O que elas estão a implicar? Que ela passa suas férias... uh, eu não sei... presa em algum tipo de..." Jess não sabia como continuar.

"'Área desagradável? Eu não estou entendendo isto," Remo falou.

O tempo passou enquanto os dois fitavam a carta; se perguntando _que_ segredos exatamente Lily tinha trancados com si.

"Bem, nós sabemos que Evans era popular em sua escola antiga, e sabemos que Evans está escondendo algo. Mas, o que nós _não_ sabemos, é o que ela _está _escondendo," Remo finalmente resumiu tudo.

"Eu estou estupefata. Há um milhão de possibilidades diferentes, honestamente," Jess suspirou, mordendo seu lábio inferior, em frustração.

"Deveríamos, ou não deveríamos, contar aos outros o que nós descobrimos?" Remo se encontrou com uma nova pergunta.

Jess fitou.

"Não. Na verdade, eu não acho que deveríamos. Os três a odeiam, não, na verdade, eles a detestam, por ser a massa malévola total de malícia, que ela é. Quem diria, realmente, o que eles iriam pensar," Jess disse, pensativamente.

"Eu já saberia a reação de Sirius. Ele iria escutar usando metade de sua atenção, e menos ainda o cérebro se nós falarsemos que Evans esconde algo; e depois ele iria pedir algo para comer,"

Jess roncou.

"Concardado, então. Vamos lá, venha."

Assim que eles estavam se retirando da biblioteca, eles se esbarraram em alguém. Este alguém havia caído ao chão.

"Seus idiotas! Olhem por onde vocês estão andando," Lily se irritou instantaneamente, retorcendo-se internamente por causa da dor. Ela havia caído de costas.

"Hm... desculpe," Jess se desculpou, oferecendo sua mão, no qual Lily recusou.

"_Não será preciso_," Lily rosnou, friamente, antes de brutamente os empurrarem para poder passar por eles e entrar na biblioteca.

Jess e Remo fitaram depois dela, sentindo-se levemente zangados.

"Deixe-a, Jess. Venha. Eu acreidito que um jogo de xadrez nos espera, clara senhorita?" Remo curvou-se e sorriu para Jess, que sorriu de volta.

"Falastes a verdade, nobre senhor," Jess sorriu, e os dois voltaram para o Salão Comunal da _Grifinória_, embora ambos sabiam que Lily Evans estava _definitivamente _escondendo algo. Questão: O_ quê_ que ela estava escondendo?

* * *

**  
- Spuffy Freak.**


	15. Detenções e professores

**Capítulo 15: **

****

**_"Detenções terríveis e professores irritantes."_ **

"Potter! Black! Prestem atenção! Sem colocar em conta as suas notas --que são estranhamente o suficiente muito altas, dado o fato que vocês raramente prestam atenção às aulas--, eu não irei ter vocês dois continuamente interrompendo a classe. Parem com este jogo infantil e imaturo, imediatamente," as narinas da Profª. McGonagall chamejavam ao que ela olhava de cara feia para James e Sirius, que estavam tendo uma competição de arrotar, no fundo da sala de aula.

Sirius arrotou mais uma vez e depois se ajeitou ao ver a cara da Profª. McGonagall, fixando-o com um olhar resplendor e mortal.

"Hah! Eu ganhei," James num instante se alegrou, socando o ar com o seu punho.

"Potter!" McGonagall disse num tom ameaçador, olhando ferozmente para o seu melhor estudante de _Transfiguração_.

"Sim, Professora..." os dois disseram monótonos. E de jeito nenhum estavam prestando atenção em pelo menos metade do que ela estava dizendo; ao que Sirius colocou sua palma contra sua boca, ridicularizando, como se fosse um bosejo.

"Como eu estava dizendo, transformações complexas de Animagos, no século 16, foram tentadas por alguns tolos atrevidos; e, tristemente, tiveram uns efeitos muito indesejáveis..." Profª. McGonagall continuou ao menos ciente de que Sirius Black estava pegando algo de Remo, e arrumadamente colocando isto na cadeira em frente a sua dele. A cadeira de Lily Evans.

DISPARO! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Uma explosão foi seguida por três barulhos simultâneos de algo rachando, e uma fumaça colorida enfunou-se ao redor da escrivaninha de Lily, antes de desaparecer-se completamente.

Todos estavam olhando para Lily, e os alunos que estavam sentados atrás da sala, levantaram-se para terem uma visão melhor do estado de Lily. Gargalhadas se estouraram por todo a sala, e os únicos que não estavam rindo eram a Profª. McGonagall e a Lily. Era somente uma travessura de amador, muito imatura e totalmente infantil; duas coisas na qual os Marotos obviamente estavam querendo.

O cabelo normalmente ruivo escuro de Lily estava agora um roxo brilhante, com faixas em prata e preto. Parace legal? Na verdade não. Especialmente como algo que parecia muito semelhante a lama, para qualquer conforto, gotejava do topo. A pele de Lily estava uma sombra absolutamente horrenda de um violáceo, vermelho brilhante, com faixas coloridas de ouro e... verrugas. Sim, verrugas. Obviamente a "coisa" que eles colocaram em sua cadeira, continha pó de verruga, e definitivamente havia sido comprado em _Zonko_. Verrugas cobriam o rosto e braços de Lily. Seus dentes reluziam uma cor diferente a cada segundo. _Cada _dente reluzia uma cor diferente a cada segundo; então fazia parecer como se a boca de Lily estivesse cheia de missangas. E depois havia os trajes de Lily. Sua plena camisa branca de manga comprida, estava agora uma violenta sombra de verde-amarelado, com grandes manchas roxas. A sua calça comprida estava uma faísca de ouro, com a mensagem nela dizendo – _'Eu deveria estar na Sonserina'_. E o seu manto era agora o manto da _Sonserina_.

Mas a travessura ainda não havia terminado; ah, não.

O frasco de tinta em frante a Lily levitou-se sobre o ar, e repentinamente esguichou um jato de tinta preta bem em sua direção. Lily instintivamente virou a sua cabeça, mas não antes que sua testa levasse tinta. As penas em sua frente guincharam insultos para que toda a sala escutasse, e o seu pergaminho também automaticamente começou a jogar insultos.

Todos romperam em espasmos de gargalhadas, e os Marotos sorriram mais ainda. Profª. McGonagall parecia absolutamente lívida. Seus olhos estreitando-se sobre os alunos que começaram a aplaudir.

Lily fechou os seus olhos por um segundo, antes de pegar a sua varinha. Um simples "reverso" foi a solução, e Lily estava limpa como antes. Correção – as suas costas agora ardiam como louco.

James e Srius pareciam particularmente decepcionados, Aria deu de ombros e fez uma cara feia para Lily, e Jess e Remo pareciam pensativos – eles tendiam estar muito assim, ultimamente.

"Acidente que lhe aconteceu, Evans," Sirius disse para Lily.

Agora, Lily prevenia qualquer coisa de se acontecer que revelaria mesmo o mínimo do inferno que ela tinha que infrentar em suas férias. Mas naquele momento, naquela maldita nova escola, ela havia sido o alvo de travessuras, e irridada e aborrecida a um inteiro novo nível. As travessuras não a irritavam tanto –ela sabia que elas estariam vindo–, mas estes comentários pequenos, empurrava um grande grau de sua paciência, especialmente se fosse um dos Marotos que estivessem comentando.

Lily havia passado de seu limite plenamente, e seu temperamento de ruiva estava completamente a se soltar. Pena que ninguém soubeste disto, ou teriam tido o tempo para correrem e se esconderem. Os olhos de Lily reluziam um resplendor perigoso, um sinal de que seu temperamento o havia se esgotado, mas ninguém sabia disso. Segurando sua varinha firmemente, Lily se virou em seu assento.

"Black, cale a sua boca. Ou eu terei que explodir você até o próximo maldito século?" Lily estava olhando com intensa raiva para as cinco pessoas atrás dela. Ela se levantou, nem sequer ciente de que ela estava de pé, apontando a sua varinha para Sirius. Agora alguns alunos começaram a realmente perceber o olhar nos olhos de Lily, e viram a raiva na qual estava dirigindo Lily à um nível totalmente novo.

Profª. McGonagall parecia estar zangada, irritada e levemente surpresa. Zangada porque sua classe havia sido interrompida, novamente. Irritada porque ela não tolerava inatenção. E surpresa, pois Lily Evans estava reagindo como se tivesse passado de seu limite, numa voz gritando – _'Estou com raiva e ficando louca, é melhor tomar cuidado ou irá se arrepender.'_

Os Marotos pareciam também estar surpresos; mas Sirius sendo Sirius, não iria calar a boca.

"Ah, minha nossa. Lily Evans está tendo um pequeno caso de 'problemas com raiva excessiva'," Sirius disse.

Aquilo foi o suficiente.

"Ah, seu mesquinho vulgar--" Lily rosnou, faíscas de ouro saíram da borda de sua varinha.

E foi aí quando a Profª. McGonagall decidiu intervir. Vendo a raiva que Lily estava experimentando, e sabendo que faíscas só saíam da varinha de uma pessoa, involuntariamente, quando esta pessoa estava tendo uma emoção muito intensa; ela não iria duvidar de Lily em fazendo algo drástico em seu nível de raiva.

"Ai!" Sirius se jogou para trás em seu assento, agarrando o seu braço. Haviam agora dois cortes em seu braço direito. Ambos obviamente ardendo loucamente, e... sangrando. Os outros dois Marotos e Co., fitaram seus olhos em Lily, antes de olharem para o braço de Sirius.

"Parem com isto, imediatamente," McGonagall se dominou por cima dos cinco estudantes, seus olhos reluzindo e suas narinas chamejando. Qualquer um poderia praticamente sentir a raiva irradiante e poderosa que vinha dela.

McGonagall olhou para os seis alunos zangadamente, e cinco deles num instante sabiam que teriam castigos pensados por ela.

"Classe, pode se retirar! Vocês seis permanecerão aqui! Agora!" ela ordenou, agudamente.

Instintivamente, todos os outros alunos saíram da sala, ao correrem para suas próximas salas de aula, discutindo o incidente inteiro.

"_Targeo_. _Episkey_," Profª. McGonagall ondeou a sua varinha sobre o braço se Sirius, e os dois cortes lisamente desapareceram.

"Agora, eu não quero saber que tipo de briga está tendo entre vocês dois," ela olhou para Lily e depois para os Marotos e Co., "Tudo que eu me importo é que vocês se rebaixaram ao nível mais baixo possível, exibindo feitiços atrozes e ódio intenso! Grifinória, isto é demais!" a Professora disse com raiva, e aqui até mesmo James e Sirius encolheram-se levemente.

"Eu havia pensado que vocês cinco haviam abandonado tal comportamento infantil, como ficar fazendo travessuras na Senhorta Evans. Mas não, isto continua, e vocês cinco se comportaram como crianças de seis anos de idade!" ela disse agudamente, e os Marotos engoliram secos. "E, Senhorita Evans, isso foi a exposição mais descarada de ódio incontrolável, que eu jamais havia visto em todos os meus anos como professora. Você acabou ferindo outro estudante, e eu ainda tenho que me decidir se aquilo foi um ato inteiramente involuntário. O que vocês seis estavam pensando? Isto é um dos piores exemplos para os estudantes mais novos; e dois Monitores aqui, também!" ela olhou com decepção e raiva para Jess e Remo, que fitaram para os bancos.

"Vocês seis irão servir detenções por um mês. Nenhuma desculpa – isto já cruzou demais a linha. Suas detenções irão começar na Terça-Feira. Senhor Lupin, você estará livre nas primeiras três detenções, vendo como você estará visitando a sua mãe. Quanto ao resto de vocês, se informem a Sala de Troféu, às sete da noite. A detenção que em tenho em mente é severa, e ela, eu espero, servirá para refrear alguns de seus comportamentos infantis e raivas incontroláveis. Agora vão, e se informem na Sala de Troféu, às sete da noite," McGonagall os ordenou para fora.

Lily, assim que estava do lado de fora da sala de aula, atirou um olhar venenoso para os Marotos e Co., ao se virar e fazer o seu caminho à classe de _Divination_; a aula que ela havia escolhido, somente porque ela havia tirado as notas máximas em sua escola antiga. E também, porque ela havia falado antes num tom monótono e como se estivesse cantando - _"aqui só tem baboseira"_, no qual o Professora de _Divination _havia se levantado imediatamente, em indignação. Sacudindo a sua cabeça, um pouco divertida relembrando aquele dia, e exasperada, Lily fez seu caminho até a classe.

Os Marotos depois, atrasados, a seguiram.

"Terça-Feira? Alô! Será na lua cheia. E é daqui a quatro dias. O que nós faremos?" Jess abraçou os seus livros apertadamente.

"Se você seguir este plano, eu tenho certeza que iremos conseguir. É simples, mas se fizermos algo de errado..." Sirius disse, pensativamente, mordendo o seu lábio inferior.

"Nós discutiremos isto depois. Divination nos espera..." Remo gemeu, e ele e Jess entraram numa classe, que era um atalho, principalemte para evitar Evans.

Ao assentirem, James e Sirius foram para as suas aula de _Encantos_, enquanto Aria andou até a sua classe de _Poções_. (Muitas de suas classes não eram juntas uns com outros, exceto algumas!)

-

Lily estava parada na entrada da classe de aula. Ela estava muito atrasada, sem nenhuma dúvida. Francamente, ela não ligava nem um pouco. _Divination _era fastidioso.

"... os encantados nevoeiros do futuro," a Professora de _Divination_, Profª. Sana Gabriella, era de fato a ideal professora para _Divination_. Ela era jovem, provavelmente perto do final da casa dos vinte, ou no começa da casa dos trinta. Ela era alta, com cabelos escuros, que ela amarrara artisticamente, com alguns fiapos escapando; formando o seu rosto oval. Usava mantos de sombras escuras, e sempre um xale; ela era atraente, com seus olhos largos, castanho escuro. Lily sempre achava que ela era uma pura fraude, justo como sua professora antiga de _Divination_, em sua escola anterior. Embora, diferente de sua Professora anterior, Sana Gabriella não era uma professora muito louca, nem era uma professora de deixar qualquer um fazer o que eles quisessem em suas aulas. Ela classifica seus estudantes em dois tipos: Uns com a "Visão", e os outros pertencendo ao cubo tumultuoso banal da vida cotidiana. Lily Evans caiu em nenhum dos dois; de acordo com a Professora, Lily tinha um "grande potencial", mas era muito "sarcástica, o que causava desconfiança"; como ela havia falado para Lily uma vez. Lily havia quase gritado com ela e insultado _Divination_, mas receber uma detenção dela não era um conselho muito ideal. Profª. Gabriella podia fazer a vida de um aluno um verdadeiro inferno com detenções; e Sirius e James freqüentemente a irritavam para receberem detenções, quando eles queriam pôr o registro dos - "Os que Tinham mais Detenções". Ela também designava os estudantes com as detenções mais repugnantes; como limpando a torre onde as corujas ficavam (Fezes de corujas), e não hesitava em ordenar isto.

"Senhoria Evans, você está atrasada," a Professora disse para Lily, assim que ela havia entrado na sala de aula, acusando-a. Lily se obteve de revirar os seus olhos. Ela estava numa disposição muito aborrecida; depois daquela maldita aula de _Transfiguração_, e ainda uma detenção com os Marotos e Co., não a ajudava nem a agradava.

"Mas Professora, eu realmente previ que eu chegaria atrasada, quando examinei a bola de cristal ontem," Lily disse, sendo extremamente sarcástica.

Os olhos da Professora se se estreitaram, com uma leve raiva e impaciência.

"Sente-se, Senhorita Evans. Não – aqui," a Professora gesticulou para um banquinho coberto por almofadas, bem em frente a classe de aula, ao usar uma mão elegante com longas unhas.

Lily rugiu internamente, e andou até o assento, jogando a sua bolsa negligentemente ao chão.

"Agora--," a Professora foi interrompida por Jess e Remo, que chegaram arquejando.

"Sinto muito, Professora, mas nós fomos contidos na aula de Transfiguração," Jess disse, inalando profundamente.

Profª. Gabriella inspirou.

"Entrem. Espere, esperem, esperem. Sentem-se aqui," ela apontou para dois assentos na mesma mesa que a da Lily.

Lily rugiu altamente, o que a faz receber um olhar de raiva da Professora. Jess e Remo estremeceram, mas seguiram até seus assentos e sentaram-se.

"Olhem para as bolas de cristais, e tentem ver por dentro. Comecem," a Professora anunciou; outros estudantes rolaram seus olhos cansados, e alguns estavam meramente cochilando.

Lily clicou a sua língua impacientemente, e depois que a Professora começara a andar por meio das outras mesas, Lily retirou sua revista de _Quadribol_ de sua mochila, que estava coberta por papel preto.

Lily havia lido aproximadamente cinco páginas, quando, --

"Evans! Você poderia, por amor de tudo que é sagrado, olhar para a maldita bola? Gabriella está olhando para cá, e nos espera que trabalharmos juntos, já que você também está sentada aqui," Jess disse zangadamente.

"Ela está vindo nesta direção. Olha para dentro da bola, _agora_," Remo disse.

"Tanto faz," Lily revirou seus olhos, cansadamente.

"Senhorita Evans, será que você poderia bondosamente distrair a sua atenção desta revista inútil, e contar-me o que você vê na bola de cristal?" Profª. Sana disse, seus lábios apertados, formando uma linha

Lily sentou-se numa má postura em seu assento, tomando o prazer em irritar a Professora. Ao olhar mudamente para a bola de cristal, sabendo perfeitamente bem que a raiva da Professora estava se montando. Depois de olhar para a bola, por pelo menos cinco minutos, ela rolou os seus olhos, obviamente sentindo-se muito irritada.

"Senhorita Evans! Por favor, não exiba suas peculiaridades desnecessárias de impaciência. Olhará com concentração, depois irá me contar o que você vê, e só então eu irei me partir para as outras mesas," a Professora apertou a sua mandíbula zangadamente, ao cruzar os seus braços, e bater o seu pé, expectavelmente.

'Ora de inventar...' Lily pensou, azedamente. Procurando em seu cérebro por algo que ela ainda nem havia pensado sobre. Sua detenção veio em sua mente.

"Ahhh, sim... eu vejo... sim, eu vejo um nevoeiro branco e grosso. Isto obviamente significa que será um dia nebuloso amanhã de manhã. Ou também pode estar descrevendo o meu cérebro no momento, no qual está ficando muito embaraçado com esta exagerada quantia de fumaças de perfume," Lily disse sarcasticamente. Ah, ela realmente não estava num bom humor. Jess e Remo olharam para ela, surpresos. Retrucando assim com a Gabriella? Hmm...

"Senhorita Evans! Cinco pontos a menos da Grifinória! E fique feliz por não receber uma detenção! Tal impertinência, eu _não_ tolerarei! Agora você irá olhar com _concentração_ para a bola de cristal, e irá contar-me o _que_ você vê!" a Professora disse, agudamente.

'Nenhum meio fora disso. Ah, que droga!' Lily pensou, irritada. Terça-Feira; ei, aí está... --

"Ah, sim, agora estou começando a ver algo... O nevoeiro está sumindo, há uma luz brilhante... é a lua cheia, brilhando fortemente. Uma moita de árvores? Não... isto é uma floresta... está escuro dentro da floresta, e há algo se movimentando... sim, há um movimento na floresta... entre as árvores. É um lobisomem, e está inclinando a sua cabeça à lua e uivando... oh, alegria," Lily terminou a sua narração dramaticamente, murmurando as suas duas últimas palavras, no qual somente Jess e Remo escutaram. Lupin parecia levemente... Lily não sabia como descrever... Jess estava com um olhar parecido... ambos pareciam confusos? Não... estavam mais... Bem, mas a Gabriella parecia estar agradada.

'Sim, contente por um bando de porcaria,' Lily pensou, ao roncar internamente.

"Estou satisfeita. Senhor Lupin e Senhorita Kinsley, vocês dois olhem para a bola de cristal, que e eu logo voltarei para ver os seus progressos," a Professora se virou, ao andar em direção às outras mesas. Lily revirou os seus olhos, e voltou a sua atenção a sua revista.

"Espere," Lily olhou para Jess, "Você não viu realmente aquilo, não foi?"

Lily levantou as suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu vendo aquilo? Eu havia acabado de lembrar-me de que Terça-Feira irá cair numa lua cheia. E o resto eu havia tirado de ficções de Trouxas. Sorte que ela aceitou tudo, e virou-se para inspecionar o progresso em observar ''os encantos nevoeiros do futuro''," Lily disse o final de sua sentença, fingindo ofegar.

Remo e Jess roncaram internamente, por causa do final se sua sentença, como se estivessem concordando com ela, e depois pararam, olhando com olhares levemente incrédulo para Lily.

'Espere, eu acabei de ter uma conversa civil com eles?' Lily pensou levemente horrorizada, e depois rapidamente evitou os seus olhares, ao voltar sua atenção a sua revista. Remo e Jess pareciam estar pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

"Então, ela _consegue _falar sem se irritar completamente," Remo murmurou para Jess.

"É, eu estava começando a me perguntar se era possível," Jess cochichou de volta.

"Senhorita Evans! Apesar do fato de você ter fitado nas profundidades cristalinas do futuro, isso não lhe dá o direito de ler este- este lixo!" a Professora disse altamente. No qual todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar para Lily, ao que Lily bocejou em tédio.

"Senhorita Evans! Eu não posso tolerar tal impertinência! O resto de vocês – voltem ao trabalho," a Professora gritara. Num instante, todos os estudantes retornaram seus olhares para as bolas esféricas em suas mesas.

Sana puxou a revista das mãos de Lily, e olhou para a capa, furiosamente.

"Senhorita Evans, o que você tem a dizer sobre si mesmo?" a Professroa perguntou, olhando com um olhar furioso para Lily.

"Posso ter a minha revista de volta?" Lily pediu. Vários alunos começaram a rir, mas lembrando-se de que Evans, a vadia, havia dito aquilo; eles apressaram-se para asfixiar as suas gargalhadas.

"Senhorita Evans! Detenção da Terça-Feira!" a Professora guinchou. No qual Lily estremeceu, principalmente porque a voz da Professora não era nada agradável.

"Eu já tenho detenção neste dia," Lily falou.

"Bom, então... vinte e cinco pontos a menos da Grifinória, e... você não receberá isto de volta. Você não necessita vim para a detenção, _querida_," a Professora sorriu docemente para Lily, e gesticulou para a sua revista; no qual sua voz liderou com simpatia falsa no final de sua frase. Alguns alunos da _Grifinória_ olharam feio para Lily; não havia sido a primeira vez que Lily havia os perdidos pontos de suas _Casa_. Lily deu de ombros – isso não a perturbava tanto.

"Tanto faz," Lily disse, sugestivamente encostando-se no banquinho coberto por almofadas, sabendo perfeitamente bem que a Professor estava furiosa.

"Acabas de nos perder _trinta pontos_ em uma classe!" Jess cochichou zangadamente. Isso quer dizer que Lily havia os perdido cinqüenta pontos, em somente dois dias. O dia anterior, ela havia os perdido em _DefesaContra as Artes das Trevas_, onde o Professor era o Diretor(Head) da _Sonserina_, e havia sido extremamente injusto.

"Sim, como se eu realmente ligasse," Lily revirou os seus olhos. Estava contente de ter voltado aos termos normais com os Marotos e Co. Significando: Argumentando com eles.

"Não, mas há outros que ligam," Jess respondeu de volta, zangada.

"E daí?" Lily levantou suas sobrancelhas para Jess.

"E daí que é melhor você parar de nos perder pontos! No ano passado nós recebemos a Taça das Casas, e nós pretendemos recebê-la este ano, também! E DAÍ, que é melhor você calar essa sua boca, e parar de responder de volta aos professores, especialmente os que se irritam com facilidade," Jess replicou.

Lily nem se perturbou em responder; sua mente estava em questões mais complicadas, e a detenção que ela teria de compartilhar com os Marotos e Co., era uma delas.

* * *

**-Spuffy Freak. **


	16. Detenção e descoberta – 1ª Parte

_A/N: Desculpem pela demora em postar este capítulo; eu tive alguns problemas, mas acho que irei poder postar os outros capítulos mais rápido a partir de então._

* * *

**  
Capítulo 16:**

"**_Detenção e descoberta – 1ª Parte."_**

"DROGA! SEUS IDIOTAS! SEUS, SEUS – ARGH!"

Eram sete da noite, Terça-feira, e casualmente, a lua cheia. Este incidente particular estava acontecendo na entrada do Grande Corredor, no qual estava sem ninguém a não ser Lily e os Marotos. Era a noite de suas detenções. Profª. McGonagall os tinha informado mais tarde que eram para se encontrar na entrada do Grande Corredor, e não na Sala de Troféu. Remo não estava presente, de acordo com Lily, ele estava "visistando a sua mãe"; Lily sentia que havia algo de errado. Mas, é claro, a correta explicação seria que ele estava se preparando para a sua transformação.

E também, havia sido Lily quem atualmente havia perdido o controle, desencadeando o seu temperamento de ruiva plenamente, e gritava, sim, _gritado_; aquelas palavras para os Marotos. Instantaneamente, assim que ela gritara, todos que estavam presentes ficaram quase pasmados, para que Lily _nunca _havia gritado antes. Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram ao que ele olhava para esta nova descoberta de uma voz muito alta. Ela sempre havia sido a fria, a pessoa indiferente. O quê que estava acontecedo!

Havia sido outra travessura dos Marotos. Embora, desta vez, para Lily, era_ muito_ sério. Apesar que para os Marotos, era apenas uma travessura muito boba. Inofensiva, somente irritante mas definitivamente não muito grande. Mas para Lily, era MUITO séria.

Talvez rebobinar um pouco seria em ordem, para aqueles que não sabem o que está acontecendo.

Lily havia chegado antes do tempo, às seis e quarenta e cinco da noite. Os Marotos chegaram somente às sete e ponto, embora de acordo com o relógio mais exato de Lily – às sete e três. Depois, James e Sirius, sendo James e Sirius, decidiram puxar uma travessura nela. É claro, Jess e Aria decidiram se juntar. Então um encantamento rápido havia sido proferido, algumas faíscas e depois um pouco de fumaça -- nos traz à cena atual...

Lily gritou altamente, olhando friamente para as quatro pessoas em sua frente, mordendo o seu lábio inferior ansiosamente. A travessura era para tornar a pele de um roxo. Bem, _havia _tornado a pele de Lily roxa... Mas havia a pequene complicação de um grande machucado que ainda não estava curado, no braço esquerdo de Lily, que estava no momento se abrindo e sangrando.

Nenhum dos Marotos haviam notado o sangue que estava penetrando na manga branca da camisa de manga comprida de Lily. Lily estava gritando por dentro de dor; mas mesmo depois que ela havia restaurado a sua pele à cor normal, o fluxo de sangue _não_ havia parado.

Jess repentinamente notou o sangue e gritou, tropeçando para trás no processo.

Foi então que os outros três notaram o sangue.

"Minha nossa..." James disse, sua boca contorcendo-se em horror.

'Ah, droga, droga, droga... o quê que eu faço?' Lily pensou furiosamente. Os rostos assustados dos Marotos lhe dando uma idéia.

"Seus babacas! Olhem justamente o que vocês acabaram de fazer!" Lily disse para eles maliciosamente, causando os dois que estavam na frente a recuarem. Lily estremeceu em dor, tomando algumas respirações profundas para se acalmar e não enfeitiçar os quatro até o próximo século. E também, ela não queria fazer parte de mais problemas.

Naquele momento, um par de passos podia ser ouvido.

Lily instantaneamente retirou a sua varinha.

"_Tergeo_. _Sanitarius_," Lily rapidamente murmurou, apontando a sua varinha para o seu braço esquerdo. O sangue desapareceu num instante, justo antes da Profª. McGonagall entrar no corredor.

"Agora, o castigo para os seus comportamentos absolutamente _vergonhosos_ na sexta-feira; eu decedi fazer suas detenções mais severas. Comportamentos como aqueles são absolutamente horríveis e inaceitáveis!" Ela disse agudamente, chamejando levemente. "Agora, para pôr de lado algumas das diferenças ridículas de vocês, eu irei designar o trablho em pares," Lily e James gemeram, já percebendo o que a Professora tinha em mente. "E os seus trabalhos serão bem mais intensos do que meramente ficar polindo troféus. Agora, nas próximas três horas, exatamente, vocês cinco estarão limpando todas a janelas da _entrada_ do Grande Corredor!" ela terminou dramaticamente. Num instante, as cabeças dos cinco estudantes levantaram-se violentamente para olhar para a Professora. Havia um incontável número de janelas ali!

"O quê!" Sirius uivou. Esta detenção era _muito _mais severa do que qualquer outra detenção que ele já havia servido, e ele de fato já havia servido várias.

"Não pode ser..." os olhos de James se alargaram.

McGonagall simplesmente os ignorou.

"Sem usar magia."

"O QUÊ!" Todos os cinco estudantes gritaram.

"Silêncio! Aqueles seus comportamentos foram terríveis. Ferindo outro estudante! Interrompendo a minha classe de uma maneira repugnante! Isso merece muito castido, e este castido, eu epero, irá curá-los de tais- tais horríveis exposições de maneiras doentias!" suas narinas chamejaram, e os seus olhos resplandeciam. "Agora, a entrado do Grande Corredor contém muitas janelas, disto estou ciente; metade do corredor deverá ser feito hoje, e a outra metade amanhã. Vocês irão polir os troféus da Sala de Troféu na Quinta-feira. E quando o Senhor Lupin une-se a vocês na sexta-feira, vocês irão limpar as quatro mesas do Grande Corredor," todos estavam olhando para ela sem acredirar, "Sim, vocês irão. E depois disso tudo, bem, nós veremos," ela terminou. "Ah, e," ela ondeou a sua varinha e um grande brilho roxo saiu de sua verinha antes de desaparecer, "Isto assegurará de que nenhuma magia poderá acontecer. Vocês irão manter posse de suas varinhas mas não poderão fazer magias, e também seria imprudente tentar. Senhorita Evans, Senhor Potter, comecem esfregando as janelas aqui," ela apontou, "Senhorita Tristan, Senhor Black, vocês dois limparam as janelas do outro lado," ela gesticulou, "Senhorita Kinsley, as janelas menores deverão ser limpadas. E aqui estar os seus materiais," ela ondeou a sua varinha e baldes de água com sabão apareceram, junto com esponjas, "Comecem!" Ela andou agudamente para os corredores, fechando as portas ao sair.

"Droga! Eu estarei trabalhndo com _você_,de novo," James rosnou, olhando com um olhar furioso para Lily.

"É a sua culpa inteiramente, se deva saber. Ninguém pediu para que você fizesse aquela travessura, para começar," Lily falou de volta. Nem sequer considerando os materiais de limpeza.

"Ah, é? Se você não tivesse começado sendo uma vadia em primeiro lugar, você não necessitaria destas travessuras," Serius interrompeu. Lily levantou a sua sobrancelha sardonicamente, mas não respondeu.

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não_ quero_ estar trabalhando com _você,_ em primeiro lugar. Então por que você não emparelha com um dos seus queridos amigos daquele lado? Posso limpar estas janelas por conta própria. Não é como se eu já não tivesse feito isto antes, de qualquer modo," Lily murmurou a última sentença sob sua respiração, mas ninguém a não ser Jess a escutou.

"A primeira idéia que você já teve," James disse friamente, andando até as janelas do outra lado da parede. Lily revirou os seus olhos.

De repente, houve um alto DISPARO, e um lampejo de luz roxa, e James, repentinamente, foi arrastado de volta ao seu lugar original, isto é, bem ao lado direito de Lily. Ao mesmo tempo, Jess havia sido puxada para o lado das janelas menores, e Sirius e Aria foram jogados para a parade que eles haviam sido designados. Os baldes derraparam em frente de cada um deles, pulverizando-os com água. As esponjas voaram para as suas mãos.

"Típico," James franziu a sua testa, olhando feio para Lily, no qual ela retornou o gesto.

"Parace que Minnie esperou por isso e planejou antes," Sirius cochichou para Aria, que assentiu.

A detenção iria levar um_ longo _tempo.

---

Pelas próximas três horas, os cinco estudantes passaram o tempo esfregando cada uma daquelas janelas, e fizeram um bom trabalho. Eles _tinham_ que fazer um bom trabalho, porque se eles esquecessem de uma mancha ou a janela não brilhasse ou algo parecido, a pessoa que estava a esfregando seria arrastada de volta para a janela rapidamente, e não poderia prosseguir para a próxima janela até que aquela janela estivesse cintilando. Claramente, a Profª. McGonagall pensou e fez a coisa inteira muito bem.

A detenção era enfadonha, árdua e monótona; três coisas que a Profª. McGonagall obviamente queria que fosse.

"Quinze," Lily murmurou, indo para a sua décima quinta janela e a esfregando meticulosamente. Ela era a única que não havia sido arrastada de volta para nenhuma das janelas para fazer o trabalho melhor. 'Obviamente,' Lily pensou, 'Vendo como minha cara mãmãe me fez adquirir bastante pratica.'

Os outros não estavam com tanta sorte. Sirius havia sido puxado para a mesma janela sete vezes, polir e polir novamente até o feitiço ou o que fosse aquilo, estivesse satisfeito. Jess esfregava as janelas metodicamente, mas havia sido arrastada de volta para uma janela somente uma vez, quando começou a perder interesse. Aria e James também haviam sido puxados de volta às janelas.

Sirius bocejou, "Isto é_ tão_ obtuso."

"Realização atrasada, Black," Lily replicou, prosseguindo a sua décima sétima janela.

Sirius ignorou-a.

"Horas?" ele perguntou para Aria.

"Quase nove. James, você memorizou aquilo?" Aria perguntou, referindo-se ao plano deles da noite de lua cheia.

"Tudo em cima," James respondeu.

Lily olhou para Aria cuidadosamente. Algo estava para acontecer, mas é claro, obviamente não era da sua conta.

---

"Já são nove e quarenta e cinco, e ainda faltam quatro janelas. Apressem-se!" Aria anunciou ao jogar para baixo a sua enponja e afundar ao chão. Ela esticou os seus braços antes de cair para o chão plenamente. "Estou exaurida! Sirius, você continue. É um milagre que o feitiço não esteja me puxando de volta ou sei lá o que."

"Provavelmente sabe que você está cansada que nem um cão," Jess sorriu, seguindo o seu exemplo. "Só faltam mais três janelas."

Sirius sorriu em observação a frase de canino de Jess, antes de empurrar a sua esponja para baixo. Um segundo depois ele foi puxado de volta para a janela, "Droga!"

"Você esqueceu daquela mancha_ inteira_. Nossa, Sirius, você é cego?" Jess apontou, sacudindo a sua cabeça.

"Só faltam quase duas janelas," James também sacudiu a sua cabeça negativamente, jogando um pouco de áqua no vidro. Ele continuou esfregando a parte superior da sua janela.

"Como conseguiu molhar o seu cabelo exatamente?" Jess perguntou, de sua posição no chão.

"Bem, este cachorro aqui pensou que seria engraçado arruinar o meu cabelo perfeito," James olhou de cara feia para Sirius, antes de correr uma mão pelo seu cabelo. Aria fingiu que a notícia havia sido um choque para ela, enquando Jess revirou os seus olhos.

"Nada de cabelo perfeito. Até parece," Sirius roncou.

"Só mais duas janelas," Lily disse friamente, se distanciando de sua janela brilhante.

"Não. _Uma_," James replicou, querendo prová-la errada. Lily rolou os seus olhos.

"Sirius, você poderia, por tudo que é sagrado, se_ apressar_?" Aria cutucou o pé de Sirius com o seu.

"Tá bom, tá bom... tudo pronto," Sirius tomou um passo para trás e ficou grato por não ter sido puxado de volta para a janela.

"Ótimo! São cinco para às nove, e eu estou absolutamente fatigada," Jess soltou uma respiração aliviada.

""Absolutamente fatigada"? Você não pode só dizer "realmente cansada"? Você _tem_ que parar de usar estas frases idiotas," Sirius falou.

"Cale a boca," Jess replicou.

Naquele preciso momento, Profª. McGonagall entrou no Corredor.

"Muito bem. É bom ver que vocês conseguiram se conter de matar um ao outro," ela falou para os cinco alunos. Lily virou os seus olhos para cima.

"Todas as janelas estão feitas. Bem, vocês cinco irão se informar aqui no mesmo horário amanhã, para completar as janelas que sobraram. Vocês podem se retirar," a Professora terminou.

Lily assentiu ao saiu do Corredor, indo direto para o seu dormitório.

Os outros quatro também partiram, mas não foram para seus dormitórtios. Ah, não – Eles tinham uma noite de lua cheia para atender.

---

"Almofadinhas, você _precisa_ perder peso. Maldição! Você está tirando todo o espaço do maldito capote!" James cochichou furiosamente, enquanto os quatro rastejavam lentamente sob o capote de invisibilidade.

"Calem-se, vocês dois, ou eu irei entregar vocês para Filch," Jess cochichou irritada.

"Desculpe, mamãe. Você irá entregar o capote, também?" Sirius falou, ganhando um malicioso chute de Jess.

"Ai!"

"Pare de ser um bebesão, Almofadinhas," Aria cochichou.

"Oh, o mundo está contra mim... estou transtornado," Sirius exagerou.

"Cale a _boca_," Jess guinchou. James e Aria estremeceram.

"Está bem, está bem. Nossa, você está maliciosa está noite, não está, _Felina_?" Sirius respondeu, usando o apelido de Jess.

"Sirius, alguém quer que você pare de falar _mesmo_," Aria disse.

"Quem?"

"Eu, seu idiota!"

"Será que vocês três poderiam fazer silência? Ou nós nunca iremos conseguir sair," James estalou.

"Nada a ver! Nós já estamos do lado de_ fora_," Aria falou ao saírem pela saída secreta.

"Ar, bendito ar!" Sirius disse exageradamente, dramaticamente arremessando para os lados seus braços.

"Ai! O meu nariz! Seu babaca!" Aria agarrou seu nariz, no qual Sirius havia machucado.

"Se você fizer isso mais _uma _fez..." Aria ameaçou.

"Tá, tá legal... tudo bem, Drot," Sirius abafou o riso.

"O apelido é _Deroita_. E não ousa me chamar disso outra vez."

"_Lumos_. Agora será que vocês dois poderiam parar de altercar?" James e Jess falaram juntos, ambos apontando as suas varinhas, no qual estavam emitindo luzes brilhantes.

"Sim. É melhor nós irmos andando," Aria assentiu, dando uma olhada para trás sobre o seu ombro, por alguma razão desconhecida.

---

Lily entrou no Salão Comunal e se espreguiçou luxuosamente, se sentindo notavelmente energética para alguém que acabara de esfregar várias janelas. Lily sabia perfeitamente bem que ela não estava de modo algum cansada, então indo para a cama agora seria um desperdício completo de tempo.

Andando desocupadamente às janelas do Salão Comunal, Lily olhou para fora. A lua cheia brilhava, resplandecente em seu brilho prateado-branco perfeito. Lily pressionou o seu rosto contra a janela, maravilhando-se com a beleza de tudo.

Um minute depois, Lily agarrou o seu capote, saindo pelo retrato, pretendendo dar uma caminhada.

Nem sequer perturbada do que lhe aconteceria se Filch a pegasse fora de sua cama já depois do toque doe recolher, Lily deslizou pelos seus atalhos já bem conhecidos por ela, e depois de alguns minutos, ela estava fora do castelo, exatamente no local onde ela havia visto pela janela.

Se ela tivesse olhado para os terrenos do castelo, talvez, ela teria notado que a lua não era a única coisa que estava brilhando; haviam duas vigas de luz brilhando pelos campos do terreno, e se Lily _tivesse _olhado para lá, ela teria percebido num instante que eram luzes de varinhas. E ela também teria notado quatro figuras andando.

Era James, Sirius, Jess e Aria, também conhecidos como: Pontas, Almofadinhas, Felina e Detroita.

A noite de lua cheia iria ser, de fato, uma noite de aventura.

---

"Vocês sabem, estranhamente suficiente, eu não consigo sacudir o sentimento de que alguém está, ou estava, ou irá nos seguir," Aria murmurou inquietamente, dando uma olhada para trás novamente, mas vendo ninguém.

"Características de raposa," Sirius murmurou, instantaneamente olhando para trás. Ele também estava se sentindo receoso e muito alerta. 'Provavelmente algum sentido vindo da entranha... ou talvez todo o pudim que eu comi no jantar,' Sirius pensou. Se uma grande quantia de pudim contribuia para um se sentir inquieto, então certamente Sirius sentia-se estranho.

Jess clicou a sua língua impacientemente; ela queria apressar-se e se transformar logo. Afinal de contas, era o _seu_ namorado que iria passar por uma transformação dolorosa.

"Tá bom, tá bom, Jess. Nós estámos indo," James disse ao alcançá-la. Jess estava andando na frente e havia aconselhado Sirius e Aria, que estavam altercando muito, para "Pararem de agir como crianças de dois anos de idade".

"Esperem por um minuto --" Sirius disse ao abaixar-se para ajustar o laço de seu sapato, "Droga!" ele murmurou, descobrindo que o cordão de seu laço havia quebrado. Ele começou a se mexer de um lado para o outro inquietamente.

"Use uma varinha, seu idiota," Jess olhou de cara feia para ele, e apontou a luz de sua varinha para o sapato dele.

"Ah, é," Sirius apontou a sua varinha para o seu sapato e começou a reparar o seu cordão. Os outros três bateram os seus pés impacientemente. "Tá legal, eu já estou indo!"

"Olhe, nós já estamos bem perto do Salgueiro. Apressem-se!" Jess guinchou, levemente alto.

"Controle sua voz," James a repreendeu.

Sirius fechou os seus olhos e mostrou a língua para ele, irritando de propósito o James.

"Apresse-se!" Aria pisou no seu pé.

Sirius apressou-se para ajustar o seu sapato – uma Aria irritada não era alguém fácil de se lidar.

---

Lily esfregou as suas mãos, sentindo-se levemente esfriada. Ela havia passado um bom tempo andando pelos terrenos do colégio, e até então havia apreciado seu passeio completamente.

Ela também havia percebido que o Salgueiro Lutador estava bem por perto.

"Eu posso passar por lá; nada melhor a fazer mesmo," Lily pensou, e prosseguiu a andar em direção ao Salgueiro. Ela nem sabia o quanto perto ela estava dos Marotos.

---

"Estou provavelmente paranóica... paranóica... ah, que inferno," Jess murmurou e se virou para ver se alguém estava os seguindo.

"Ai!" Sirius andou diratamente nela. "Jess, se quer insistir tanto em verificar se alguém estar aí atrás, então por que você não anda pela droga da trás da gente?" Sirius esfregou o seu olho e olhou feio para Jess.

"Ahh, alguém está delicado. Mais como aquele tempo do mês," Jess resmungou.

"Eu ouvi isso," Sirius disse.

Jess revirou os seus olhos.

"Primeiro, Aria tem o sentimento de que alguém quer brincar de espião, e agora, quando ela está de volta ao normal, _você_ tem que ir verificando se tem alguém por aí. Mulheres!" Sirius comentou, revirando os seus olhos pelo seu último comentário.

A resposta de Aria foi dar uma pisada no pé de Sirius _bem_ forte.

"Será que vocês poderiam _calar a boca_? Com o barulho que vocês estão fazendo, até mesmo McGonagall nos ouvirá," James disse furiosamente.

"Tá bem, tá bem," Jess disse, talvez até alto demais.

---

Lily inspirou profundamente, apreciando o ar frio da noite. Desconhecido por ela, ela estava andando muito perto dos Marotos. Algumas árvores e matas os separavam.

"_Tá bem, tá bem."_

Lily parou bruscamente, e rapidamente virou a sua cabeção em direção de onde veio a voz, procurando o proprietário daquela voz.

'É da Kinsley...' Lily pensou.

"_Shh!" _

Lily franziu a sua testa.

"Parece que eu não sou a única que estou fora," Lily murmurou.

Rapidamente, andando até as matas, Lily, silenciosamente, se espremeu por elas e lentamente espiou por trás de uma árvore.

Os Marotos -excluindo Remo- estavam andando por alí. Pareciam estar alí por alguma razão, Lily notou.

"Quer calar a merda da sua boca?" Jess olhou com raiva para Sirius.

Sirius estremeceu – Jess normalmente não usava linguagem indecente, mas por outro lado, Jess era às vezes imprevisível.

"Mas que droga! O barulho que vocês estão fazendo irá fazer com que vacas voem!" James falou. Lily levantou a sua sobrancelha, claramente algo estava para acontecer.

"Na verdade, vacas voaram ano passado em Encantos --" Sirius começou.

"Cale a boca!" os outros três falaram em uníssono perfeito.

"Venham," James gesticulou, e os quatro continuaram andando.

Lily ficau para trás, olhando enquando os quatro andavam em outra direção, 'Que diabos está acontecendo?' ela pensou.

E então ela fez o que qualquer outra pessoa faria: Ela os seguiu.

---

Lily notou com preocupação que os Marotos estavam andando em _direção_ ao Salgueiro Lutador. Somente há poucos dias atrás, Davy Gudgeon, um idiota –na opinião de Lily– do quarto ano da _Lufa-Lufa_, havia quase perdido um olho devido ao Slagueiro. Claramente os Marotos tinham algum tipo de rotina ou algo parecido.

Os Marotos estavam _bem_ à sua frente. Enquanto os seguia, para assegurar que ela não seria vista, Lily seguiu-os duma distância rasoável, embora ela ainda podia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

Uma rápida olhada para o seu relógio dizia que já eram dez e cinquenta e cinco da noite. 'Nossa!' O tempo realmente havia passado voando.

Os Marotos à frente haviam parado. Lily franziu a sua testa, 'O que?'

Lily rapidamente apressou os seus passos. Ela queria ver o quê que estava acontecendo; embora ela não tivesse nenhuma intenção de contar para qualquer um o que estava para acontecer.

Dois lampejos de luz apareceram repentinamente. Lily moveu-se para cima para ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma luz roxa-pálida estava ao redor de Jess, e ela raidamente transformou-se num gato macio e pequeno. Uma luz azul-escuro estava ao redor de Aria, e ela se transformou numa raposa bela da cor de prata.

Lily ficou ali olhando atentamente, antes de inconscientemente dar passos adiante. James repentinamente a viu, e os olhos de ambos se alargaram em assombro. James foi provavelmente o único que a notou antes de se transformar. Sirius, que tinha uma luz cinzenta ao seu redor, havia completado a sua transformação em um cão grande e preto. Jess e Aria notaram Lily no _último_ segundo, quando já haviam se transformado. Sirius havia visto Lily quando ele tinha _quase completado _a sua transformação. James, por outro lado, havia visto Lily _enquanto _estava se transformando e antes.

Lily permaneceu parada, praticamente boquiaberta. Então, _ela _não era apenas a única Animago da escola, afinal de contas.

James havia se transformado num lindo cervo, e no momento estava gesticulando com seus cornos ramificados – um claro sinal de que Lily deveria cair fora.

O gato e a raposa estavam de repente se movendo adiante, como se criando uma barreira. Sirius o cão, obversou tudo isso, antes de lentamente andar para a frente de Lily. E tudo por uma boa razão – houve um rugido inumano, e um lobisomem inesperadamente pulou para fora de um túnel que havia no Salgueiro Lutador, bem por cima do gato e da raposa, e justo na frante do cão, alguns metros na frente de Lily.

E estava olhando com ódio para ela**  
**

* * *

**  
-Spuffy Freak.  
**


	17. Detenção e descoberta – 2ª Parte

_A/N: Feliz Natal para todos! _

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

"_**Detenção e descoberta – 2ª Parte."**_

Lily lentamente tomou um passo para trás, percebendo que o lobisomem era Remo Lupin, _o _Remo Lupin - o Monitor, o namorado de Jess, e um dos únicos Marotos intelectualmentebaseado. Então era por _isto _que ele continuava a desaparecer todo mês.

Sirius latiu e o lobisomem se voltou para trás por um segundo. Num instante, James aguilhoou Lily com seus cornos ramificados, aconselhando-a a correr. Lily estava perguntando-se que infernos ela deveria fazer, pois a) ela não queria exatamente atrair atenção indesejável do lobisomem para ela, que podia rasgá-la em pedaços numa questão de segundos e mastigá-la como você faz com uma goma, e b) ela estava perguntando-se se os outros quatro conseguiriam manipulá-lo. Embora ela ainda antipatizava com eles, ela não era do tipo de simplesmente partir e daixar uns... _animais _e um lobisomem feroz para lutarem. Além do mais, ela também era um Animago com a forma animal maior do que a de um gato ou raposa.

James a aguilhoou novamente, e Llily lentamente afastou-se para trás. _Estalo! _Um pequeno ramo seco quebrou-se, e o lobisomem num instante se virou. Ele uivou altamente, com a sua cabeça inclinada à lua, antes de pular repentinamente para frente, agora só mero passos separando-o de Lily. Lily olhou para ele com horror em seu rosto, seus sentidos desertando-a durante um tempo. James, de repente, lançou-se na frente do lobisomem, fixando-o com um olhar. Sirius latiu mais uma vez, antes de mover-se para ficar ao lado do lobisomem. Jess e Aria fizeram o mesmo. Elas odiavam Lily, é verdade, mas elas não iriam exatamente deixá-la ser rasgada em pedaçinhos como um papel estraçalhado, e ainda por cima, por um de seus melhores amigos.

Lily rapidamente afastou-se alguns passos, coração batento violentamente. Ela sentiu o sangue desaparecer de seu rosto.

Remo, o lobisomem, uivou outra vez, antes de rosnar para James. James lentamente moveu-se para trás (Na direção de Lily), sem desviar o seu olhar do lobisomem.

'Evans, quer cair fora daqui. Vai logo. Sai daqui, por favor,' esse pensamento estava circulando na cabeça de James sem parar; querendo que Lily caísse fora dali logo, antes que algo horroroso acontecesse.

Mas o lobisomem pensou contrariamente. Vendo o único ser humano em sua frente, ele uivou novamente, antes de destramente lança-se por volta de James e pular em direção à Lily.

Lily fez a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar em fazer: Ela correu.

Num instante, os outro quatro animais foram atrás do lobisomem; Sirius latindo altamente, tentando distrair o lobisomem... a proveito nenhum.

O lobisomem estava perseguindo Lily, e não estaria contente com nada mais a menos que fosse humano e sangue.

-

Só haviam passado cinco minutos desde que o lobisomem estava caçando Lily, e Lily já estava arquejando. Ela sabia que era perigoso arriscar chegar perto do colégio; se quaisquer outros estudantes estivessem por fora, poderiam...

Então, Lily virou por outro caminho, quase tropeçando, correndo por uma rota mais longe, e de volta ao Salgueiro Lutador.

'Transforme-se...' uma voz ecoou na sua cabeça.

Mas Lily sabia que ela não iria conseguir. Remo iria, indubitavelmente, vê-la se transformando, e não iria hesitar em rasgá-la e a estraçalhar em pedaçinhos se possível, mesmo em seu estado animal.

Lily era um Animago. Um Animago não registrado. Ela havia realizado isto há menos de um ano atrás, em _Beauxbatons_, com a ajuda se suas amigas. Sua forma animal era de uma pantera macia; no qual, não como muitas panteras _reais_, ela não era tão grande. Sua forma de Animago era do tamanho de um cão, mas maior que a forma animal de Sirius. Não era tão grande quão o lobisomem, mas ainda era maior que o gato, a raposa e o cão, e só levemente maior que a forma Animago de James, para que esse cervo era maior que um normal.

Lily ofegou e por pouco evitou uma raíz de árvore; ela começou a aumentar a sua velocidade, querendo se aproximar do Slagueiro, para poder rapidamente se transformar, e _então_ ter a capacidade de encarar o lobisomem. Ela não estava particularmente planejando em apressar-se de volta ao colégio ao algo parecido, embora ela não soubesse, isto era exatamente o que James, Sirius, Jess e Aria queriam que ela fizesse.

Sirius e James, depois de um tempo, conseguiram alcançar Remo, e estavam tentando diminuir a sua velocidade por correrem ao longo dos seus lados. Isto estava provando ser levemente difícil, para que Remo poderia arranhá-los a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim, desde que eles estavam em suas formas animais, não seria tão provável Remo tentar atacá-los. Jess e Aria haviam corrido de volta para o lado aonde estava o Salgueiro. Elas sabiam que Lily estava correndo para lá, então elas queriam apressar-se, para depois tentarem levá-la de volta ao castelo.

Remo estava levemente diminuindo a sua velocidade, embora ainda estivesse quente na trilha de Lily, a meros metros longe dela. Foi então que o drama começou. Um galho estava no caminho de Lily, assim como ela só estava alguns metros longe da clareira, no qual o Slagueiro estava situado. Havia muitas matas ao seu redor, assim como tinham várias árvores e arbustos. Não vendo o galho, Lily tropeçou sobre ele e caiu ao chão. _Uh-oh!_

Os olhos de James arregalaram-se – _Isto era muito sério, sem saliência_. Sirius, claramente, estava tendo a mesma reação. Lily havia se virado para frente, e estava engatinhando de costas para trás lentamente, olhando para o lobisomem furioso a poucos metros longe dela. Sirius, repentinamente, fez algo muito imprudente – ele foi direto na frente do lobisomem, empurrando-o de lado asperamente. Remo rugiu e tentou arranhar Sirius, que por pouco escapou. James aguilhoou Remo com seus cornos, mentalmente aconselhando Lilly a correr, sabendo que este ato a estaria dando um pouco mais de tempo. Lily estava pensando à frente do tempo, pois ela já estava correndo para a clareira, levemente tropeçando sobre folhas e galhos podres e espalhados pela terra.

No entanto, o lobisomem estava -afortunadamente para Lily- ficando levemente desorientado, no qual freqüentemente acontecia. Remo cambaleou levemente, antes de rapidamente voltar à realidade.

Ele lançou-se adiante, mas James impeliu com a sua cabeça, empurrando seus cornos firmemente nas costas de Remo.

De jeito nenhum nessa droga de inferno, James iria deixar Remo rasgar Lily em pedaços para o que ela tolamente havia feito.

A velocidade de Remo havia definitivamente diminuido. Ele pausou um pouco, antes de escapar de James e Sirius e entrar na clareira.

Silenciosamente, James orou, esperando que Lily já houvesse saído dali.

---

As coisas eram bastante diferentes do ponto de vista de Lily. Ela havia apressado-se para a clareira, e começado a sua transformação, sabendo que Remo só iria demorar alguns minutos para aparecer. Quando ela havia notado Aria e Jess, ela já havia começado a se transformar. Aria e Jess estavam pasmadas, olhando Lily se transformar.

Um minuto depois, uma pantera da cor de azeviche estava ali, com olhos verdes.

Jess e Aria, se estivessem em suas formas humana, teriam ficado praticamente boquiabertas.

Mas naquele momento, Remo, com Sirius e James bem atrás dele, rompera na clareira.

---

James correu para dentro da clareira, atrás de Remo, não querendo que um de seus melhores amigos fizesse algo drástico. Quando ele viu a pantera preta ali, e não Lily, ele parou num salto – _literalmente_. Ela sabia que era Lily parada ali como uma pantera, no instante que ele a viu; como ele reconheceria aqueles olhos de esmeralda em qualquer lugar. E, nossa, como ele se surpreendeu com o que viu.

O lobisomem, por outro lado, andou até Lily, com um olhar desconfiado em ver este recém-chegado. Lily, no entanto, olhou de volta destemidamente, e logo o lobisomem já não via um problema com a situação.

Quando os outros quatro andaram com Remo, um deixando se conduzir por outrem, Lily lentamente os seguiu, agora sabendo de suas rotina.

--- _(Algum tempo depois)_.

Remo já estava para se transformar de volta. Já havia passado um bom tempo desde que Lily havia os seguido, e mais ou menos algumas horas mais tarde. James mandou um olhar para Lily, ao mesmo tempo perguntando-se o que ela iria fazer. Percebendo o olhar, Lily lentamente se afastou até as matas, e se transformou de volta; ela já iria ter que lidar com James, Sirius, Aria e Jess. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de outra pessoa na tábua de "interrogação".

Ela observou enquanto os outros quatro também se transformavam de volta, e então levaram Remo de volta à Casa dos Gritos (_Shrieking Shack_), logo após ele haver comido pelo menos uma barra de chocolate. Depois de aproximadamente vinte minutos, os quatro retornaram, furiosamente conversando entre si. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de franzir a sua testa levemente.

Havia sido James quem houvera em priemeiro lugar andado com passos longos zangadamente até ela, Sirius logo atrás com a mesma cara. Lily não estava surpresa, era óbvio que esses dois estariam fervendo loucamente de raiva, especialmente por ela ter descoberto o segredo de Remo. Jess e Aria os seguiram, embora essas duas estivessem um pouco mais tranqüilas.

"O que _diabos_ você acha que estava fazendo, Evans?" James gritou, andando diratamente para ela, no qual –embora ela nunca admitisse– ela estava um pouco, _levemente _intimidada.

"Do quê que você está falando, _Potter_?" Lily praticamente cuspiu a última palavra, seu temperamento de ruiva rapidamente aparecendo, e sua raiva rapidamente aumentando.

"Estou falando de você ter nos seguido. _Não _finja de que você não sabe do que nós estamos falando. Você terminou a detenção. Então nos viu saindo, e sendo a intrometida que você é, você decidiu nos seguir. Ou você pensou que poderia vim até nós e desculpar-se por tudo, ou talvez finalmente queria fazer de nós seus amigos ou alguma porcaria desse tipo? Embora, naturalmente, você não tendo nenhum ami--"

_Slap! _A cabeça de James moveu-se levemente para a sua direita, assim que a palma de Lily bateu firmemente na sua bochecha, deixando uma marca vermelha.

"Não se_ atreva_ a terminar esta sentença, _Potter_. Você e todos os outros nesta droga de escola não sabem_ nada_ sobre mim, então você mantenha a merda da sua boca _fechada_," Lily disse num tom baixo e perigoso, lentamente e claramente. Os seus punhos estavam fechados com força, e os seus olhos reluziam perigosamente; claramente um sinal de raiva.

James estava olhando para ela com um olhar incrédulo por uma fração de um segundo, antes dos outros interferirem. Embora desta vez, havia sido Jess quem havia falado, para que Sirius, Aria e James estavam todos olhando com raiva para Lily; pois até agora, ela havia sido a única que havia descoberto o 'problema' de Remo, e eles não estavam muito felizes com isto.

"Nós sabemos como você se comportou, Evans, e acredite em mim, não foi de um modo positivo. E isto não é sobre o que nós viemos falar com você, de qualquer jeito. É sobre o Remo. Ele, como agora você já sabe, é um lobisomem. Agora, nós não sabemos quão baixo de nível você irá afundar para fazer com que um de nós entre em problemas, mas vendo como você agora sabe que Remo é um lobisomem e nós somos Animagos, nós só queríamos te _dizer_ para não contar isso, _não _anunciar isto para ninguém. Naturalmente, nós não sabemos se você irá ficar de boca fechado ou não, mas nós estamos lhe dizendo, se você for adiante e balbuciar cada coisa que aconteceu hoje à noite, não seria como se nós _fossemos_ fazer o mesmo e contar para todo mundo que você também é um Animago. Você pode se rebaixar a esse nível, mas nós estamos lhe falando, que nós não somos tão baratos," Jess terminou seu pequeno discurso, seus olhos olhando diretamente nos olhos de Lily, no qual a estava observando friamente.

"E se você _for_ adiante e contar a todo mundo o que aconteceu esta noite, nós a _asseguramos_ de descobrir _cada um_ dos seus segredos e contar a _todos_ sobre eles. Nós excluiremos a parte de você ser um Animago, sim, mas contrariamente, todos os seus segredos encantadores serão nossos, e eu a garanto, que mesmo que ninguém mais se una a mim, _eu_ pessoalmente irei expor _cada_ um dos seus queridos segredos," James falou claramente, realçando as palavras necessárias.

Os olhos de Lily se alargaram, e os outros foram rápidos em notar o temor neles. Eles estavam, para dizer no mínimo, surpresos, porque além do temor, eles notaram vulnerabilidade, e não era com freqüência que um via emoções resplandecer em Lily.

Lily empalideceu visivelmente, mas quando ela falou, era numa voz de tranquilidade forçada. -

"Olhe aqui. Eu não estou _nem aí_ com a droga de problema que vocês têm com segredos. Lupin sendo um lobisomem? Eu não estou nem aí com a porra desse problema. Eu, por minha parte, não sou preconceituosa. E para as suas informações, meus amigos tinham segredos que vocês não iriam nem sequer pensar em ter. São segredos que são mais obscuros do que vocês jamais poderiam imaginar nos seus sonhos mais selvagens. E francamente, se vocês pensam que eu irei contar para alguém sobre o que aconteceu hoje, eu os sugiro que vocês arranjem um quarto em Sr. Mungo. Segredos devem ser mantidos conservados, e eu sei disso _muito bem_," Lily disse, antes de virar-se e rapidamente andar em direçã ao colégio, deixando os outros olhando simplesmente para as suas costas, para que as palavras que ela havia acabado de falar, eram, de um modo, _boas_ e a fazia parecer como se ela fosse realmente boa e mais humana, do qua a maioria das pessoas costumavam achar.

"Evans!" Sirius a chamou, acordando do seu devaneio temporário.

Lily parou, mas não se virou.

"Espero que você tenha falado sério sobre aquilo, porque se você contar para alguém sobre Remo, a sua vida aqui não será muito agradável," Sirius disse, seu tom realmente mostrando que ele estava falando sério.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha (Mesmo se eles não podiam a ver), antes de continuar a andar de volta ao castelo, sem se dar conta que ela havia sugerido a eles que ela tinha segredos. Grandes e obscuros.

"Jess? Talvez você _tenha_ razão. Evans está escondendo algo," James correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo.

Jess assentiu lentamente. Lily estava escondendo algo e ela tinha segredos. Isto estava muito claro.

---

Na manhã seguinte, quando Lily acordou, ela escovou os dentes, tomou banhou e se vestiu rapidamente, e depois de assegurar-se de que ela estava arrumada o suficiente, ela agarrou a sua mochila e se retirou do quarto, depressa, não querendo ter que conversar com nenhuma das suas companheiras de quarto.

Aria observou-a sair do quarto, pensativamente. Algo a estava perturbando desde a noite anterior e pela noite inteira.

"Jess? Você sabe... sobre ela, eu acho, somente para estarmos mais seguros, nós deveríamos..." Aria ficou sem continuar, sebendo perfeitamente bem que Jess não iria reagir tranqüilamente a sua sugestão.

"Deixe-me ver. Para estarmos mais seguros, nós deveríamos... agir amigavelmente para com ela? Porque, Ri, isto havia sido exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Não importa o que Sirius e James tenham dito, não seria como se nós fossemos exatamente anunciar algo sobre ela. O pior é que nós não estamos seguros se será do mesmo jeito com Evans," Jess continuou. Aria caiu da sua cama.

"Jess, às vezes me pergunto se você sabe ler a mente. E depois eu me pergunto por que você é tão ruim em Divination," Aria sorriu e levantou-se.

"O que eu posso dizer? Sou mediúnica," Jess fez uma pose ridicula e deu um sorriso de satisfação.

"Mais como _maluca_," Aria replicou, antes de ambas garotoas caírem em gargalhada.

---

"O QUE? Vocês meninas perderam a cabeça?" Sirius praticamente uivou, causando algumas cabeças a se virarem e olharem para ele. Ele piscou para as garotas que olharam, e algumas pareciam que iam desmaiar.

"Deixe o charme de lado, seu idiota, e volte ao assunto."

"Ah, ciúmes, Aria?" Sirius piscou para ela.

"Não, particularmente, Sirius, especialemente porque nós temos assuntos mais importantes para discutir," Aria continuou, indicando James, que estava olhando, totalmente espantado, com a sua mão suspendida no ar.

"Pare com a reação excessiva, Pontas," Jess chutou James sob a mesa, causando James a derrubar seu garfo e olhar com raiva para Jess, no qual ela só rolou os seus olhos.

"Você está sugerindo -- o que?" James finalmente perguntou.

"Ele fala!" Sirius exclamou. Os outros três reviraram seus olhos.

"Olha, James, você sabe que não importa o que você tenha dito, você não quis realmente dizer que você_ iria _mesmo anunciar qualquer coisa sobre ela que nós descobríssemos. Porque nenhum de nós somos assim, e você _sabe_ disso. Mais adiante, se nós agirmos de um modo amigável com ela, ela entenderá que nós a estamos dando uma chance--"

"Ela não _merece_ uma chance!" Sirius e James falaram em uníssono. Jess e Aria suspiraram; elas já estavam esperando este tipo de reação.

"Olhe, se ela merece ou não uma chance, isto é pelo Remo, está bem? Como eu estava dizendo, ela entenderá que nós a estamos dando uma chance, e também entenderá que ninguém mais deve saber sobre o segredo de Remo. Nós não sabemos se nós podemos confiar nela, tá legal? Ou você está dizendo que nós deveríamos deixar as coisas como elas já estão? Nós não sabemos se nós podemos confiar nela! Pelo amor de Merlin, entenda isso!" Jess abaixou o tom de sua voz.

James grinhiu, e Jess sabia que ele estava aceitando a idéia, porém muito relutantemente. Sirius murmurou um "Tudo bem.", e as meninas suspiraram; isto era muito previsível.

"Então, nós não pregaremos nenhuma travessura nela, nós não a tropeçaremos na escada, nós não poremos fogo em sua mochila, nós não puxaremos a sua cadeira antes dela sentar-se, e nós não queimaremos o seu dever de casa, entenderam isso?" Aria disse, "E nós podemos chamá-la por Lily, eu acho," ela adicionou, depois de pensar um pouco.

"Tá legal," os rapazes murmuraram.

"Está bem, então vamos andando," Jess levantou-se, e eles fizeram os seus caminhos até suas aulas de _Encantos_.

Ia ser um dia significativo, desconhecido a qualquer um deles.

---

Era o segundo período, e os Marotos e Lily, ambos tinham _Poções_. A primeira classe de Lily havia sido Arithmancy, então ela não havia visto nenhum dos Maratos, ainda. Ela estava andando até os calabouços, e havia muitos estudantes pelo corredor.

Os Marotos apareceram, e foi então que Lily percebeu que eles também iriam ter _Poções_. O que ela não sabia era que...

"Oi, Ev-Lily," Jess disse. Num instante, todos pararam de conversar, e cada estudante que estava no corredor se virou para olhar para Jess. Jess tinha um tom de voz claro, e o que ela havia dito, havia sido ouvido por todos no corredor.

Lily olhou para os Marotos, incredulidade varrendo por ela. _O que?_

"Bom dia, Evans," James disse relutantemente, sentindo-se como um idiota. Silêncio. Silêncio _absoluto_. O corredor inteiro estava olhando para os Marotos. Lily se achou olhando para Potter com intensidade, sentindo-se absolutamente chocada.

"Como foi a sua classe de Arithmancy, Lily? Eu, pessoalmente, odeio números," Aria disse ao tentar dar um leve sorriso. Os estudantes menores estavam contorcendo os seus pescoços, tentando ver melhor os Marotos, e os mais altos estavam olhando para eles, boquiabertos.

Sirius assentiu, e deu um sorriso bem falso, o "falso" do seu sorriso só sendo notado por Lily e os outros três. Os outros no corredor estavam praticamente presos em seus locais, e incrédulos.

"Arithmancy? Eu acha interessante a matéria, embora, naturalmente, não seja muito fácil. E oi para você também, Kinsley, Potter, Black," Lily assentiu em cada nome, antes de lentamente se afastar para trás.

"Ah, sim, você tem Poções agora. Nós também, na verdade. Quer ir com agente, já entrando?" Jess disse. Siléncio.

Lily mandou um olhar dizendo - "Que infernos está aconteceno?", antes de lentamente assentir.

"Certo. É... os calabouços?" Lily inclinou com a sua cabeça, antes de os mandar um olhar - "Nós realmente iremos falar sobre isso mais tarde." "O que é isto, um drama de novela? Vão para a droga de suas classes," Lily gritou com os outros estudantes, que instantaneamente correram para as suas salas de aula, com a intenção de discutirem esta nova "afabilidade".

Lily levantou as suas sobrancelhas, olhando para eles, e abriu a sua boca para começar a interrogar.

Mas então, percebendo que já estavam atrasados para _Poções_, os quatro, repentinamente, passaram por ela rapidamente para irem à sala de _Poções_.

"Jess? No quê que você nos meteu?" James murmurou para Jess.

"Cale-se," foi a sua única resposta, e eles correram para a sala.

---

E então o dia foi passando. A coincidência foi que Lily teve cada aula desta quarta-feira, com ao menos um dos Marotos; e eles estavam sendo educados e quase gentis com ela. A cabeça de Lily estava totalmente confusa; especialmente depois de _Transfigurações_, quando _Sirius Black _realmente esperou por ela, para ela entrar na sala de aula, e ele também não a empurrou de lado. Jess saudou-a durante _Divination_. E _James Potter _a emprestou uma pena em _Estudos dos Trouxas_. Então, depois da última aula (_Transfiguração_), Lily encontrou-os no corredor.

"Nós precisamos _conversar_," Lily parou na frente com uma expressão - "Vocês realmente irão explicar isso tudo". Ela apontou para uma sala de aula vazia.

"Queria saber o quê que vai acontecer _aí_," um aluno pequeno do primeiro ano apontou para eles e para a sala, conversando com o seu amigo. Lily pegou a sua varinha e apontou para o estudante minúsculo.

"Então, o que vocês gostaria de ser? Um sapo ou uma lesma?"

Os dois alunos do primeiro ano rapidamente correram do corredor. Lily entrou na sala de aula, os Marotos a seguindo, e ela bateu a porta, a fechando. Os outros quatro ficaram ali parados.

"O que _diabos_ está acontecendo? De repente, vocês decidiram que eu sou digna de vocês serem educados comigo ou ter o negócio chamado suas amizades? O que vocês querem dizer sendo tão-tão gentis? É artificial!" Lily disse, abrindo o jogo logo de uma vez.

Os outros quatro ficaram ohando para ela. Soava como se ela não quisesse amigos... que _bizarro_.

Sirius, o -oh- tão "prudente" e obtuso, falou. -

"Espere. Deixe-me ver se eu entendi isto direito. Você está dizendo que você não quer nos-nossa amizade?" ele perguntou, sem acreditar.

Lily soltou um som de alegria sarcástico.

"Ah, excelente, Black. Ding, ding, ding! E nós temos um vencedor! Dez pontos para ele!" Lily deu um sorriso falso e bateu palmas. Os outros só ficaram olhando para ela. "Tão bom que você finalmente compreendeu tudo," Lily continuou com sua maneira exagerada.

Os outros quatro continuaram a olhar para ela – Nenhum amigo... absolutamente nenhum?

"E vocês ainda não responderam a minha pergunta... ah, espere, eu já sei a responsta. VOCÊS estão agindo desse jeito COMIGO, na esperança de que eu não irá contar a ninguém sobre Lupin. Mas que droga! Eu já disse que eu não iria, está bem? Vocês não precisam fingir e agir todos amigáveis para comigo, como um suborno ou algo parecido. E casualemente, vocês já esqueceram que eu sou um Animago não registrado? Será que não ocorreu nesses seus cerébros do tamanho de uma pulga, que se eu contar para alguém sobre Lupin -não que eu vá-, vocês também podem falar sobre mim? Ou usar isto como chantagem?" Lily falou.

"Nós não samos tão baixos assim, Evans," James a interrompeu.

"Não tão baixos? Por favor. Se vocês conseguem fazer a vida de alguém um verdadeiro inferno, acho que também iriam conseguir afundar um pouco mais baixo. Mas mesmo assim, já que eu já mencionei o assunto, eu agradeço por vocês terem pregado travessuras em mim, como agora ninguém nem irá pensar em tentar fazer amizade comigo... sim, terei que agradecê-los por isso," Lily falou.

"Você é _doida_? Quero dizer, honestamente, Hogwarts já teve e tem pessoas que não querem amigos, mas eles são e foram todos da Sonserina," Jess disse, seus olhos arregalados.

"Eu fui posta em Grifinória por uma razão, Kinsley. Pense bem," ela continuou, "E, além do mais, eu não acho que seja da sua conta se eu quero ou não amigos. É a minha escolha, e não a sua,"Lily disse.

Os quatro estavam olhando para ela curiosamente. Lily percebeu isso, e começou a pensar descontroladamente. Sabendo que ela tinha que falar aquilo, mas sebendo que depois que ela falasse, eles iriam a odiar muito mais... eles a detestariam, mas ao menos, talvez eles a deixariam em paz. -

"E, mais adiante, se eu realmente _quisesse_ amigos, eu não iria-não iria querer fazer amizade com órfãos que só sabem choramingar," Lily disse acidamente, mas no mesmo instante, ela estava chocada. Ela _nunca_, _nunca_ mesmo havia falado algo _tão_ horrível com_ ninguém_. Não estava na natureza de Lily.

Os outros foram pegos por surpresa. Jess piscou, lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos.

"Fico feliz por você pensar deste jeito, Evans," Jess disse num tom baixo, antes de rapidamente retirar-se da sala.

_Slap! _Desta vez, era Lily quem tinha uma marca vermelha em sua pele pálida, depois que a palma de Aria bateu na sua bochecha. Aria estava respirando furiosamente, possuída de raiva.

"Você sabe, Evans, nós pensávamos que você fosse melhor do que isso. Afundando tão baixo quanto isso, depois de você ter dito que você não era preconceituosa? O Chapéu Seletor, deve ter, pela primeira vez, errado. Seu lugar é na Sonserina, Evans. Ninguém mais na Grifinória poderia ser uma vadia tão maliciosa quanto você," Aria disse, antes de sair da sala. Mas ela não saiu para ir atrás de Jess; ela sabia o bastante que Jess queria algum tempo sozinha.

"Sua vadia! Eu sugiro que você observe por onde você estará andando, Evans. Algo estará a espreitando, eu juro. Você passou do limite, muitas vezes, até demais, e você irá pagar," James disse numa voz baixa, cheia de ódio. Ele tomou um passo em direção à Lily, sua mão na asa de sua varinha.

"Não, Pontas, ela não vale a pena," Sirius agarrou o pulso de James, antes de mandar um olhar de ódio e repugnância para Lily. Os dois se retiraram da sala, batento a porta fortemente ao saírem. E depois de acharem Aria, eles foram andando até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Lily puxou uma respiração trêmula, e caiu numa cadeira, cobrindo o seu rosto com as suas mãos.

_'Agora, essa absolutamente não era a Lilyflor,' _uma voz falou, no fundo da sua cabeça.

'Cale a boca!'

_'Não, não, flor. Estou com vergonha dos seus atos. Você fez aquilo só para avitar quaisquer amizades. Mas no processo, você ganhou inimizade. Eles poderiam ter sido amigos bons, também, você sabe.'_

'Cai fora!'

_'Eu não posso, sabe, sou a sua consciência. Lily, você sabe que papai e Petúnia teriam ficado chocados.'_

'Eu não sei aonde eles estão, e obviamente vice-versa.'

_'Se eles soubessem, eles iriam. Pense sobre isso, Lils.'_

Lily levantou-se, lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos pela menção de sua irmã e pai.

Se ao menos ela pudesse se comportar como seu _verdadeir_o ser: sendo amigável, amável e bondosa.

'E é por isso que eles são chamados de sonhos. Porque eles nunca se realizam,' Lily pensou amargamente, andando para fora da sala.

---

James, Sirius e Aria já estavam perto do Salão Comunal.

"Eu não quero saber a merda que poderá acontecer agora. Evans irá pagar!" Aria falou.

"Espere, Aria. Se nós descobrirmos os seus segredos, e os expor, ela irá pagar muito mais," James interferiu.

Aria franziu a testa. Ela preferia pregar malditas travessuras em Evans. Mas como James dissera, isto até que seria bem melhor.

"Tá," ela assentiu.

"Eu nunca pensei que os Marotos iriam ser amigáveis com Evans. Ela é tão cruel, e ela é estranha, também," uma aluna do quinto ano cochichou para a sua amiga, passando por eles.

"O que?" Sirius perguntou para a garota. A menina se virou, vermelha, e parou; provavelmente não acreditando na sua sorte de que Sirius Black estava falando com ela. "Aquilo foi uma aposta. Nos apostaram a ser amigáveis durante um dia com Evans, e, desnecessário a dizer, nós ganhamos. Não pense por um segundo que nós estamos realmente sendo amigáveis com ela, porque nós não estamos," Sirius inventou. A menina acreditou, é claro. E a sua amiga, também. Sirius reconheceu a menina como Chelsea Kurston, do _Lufa-Lufa_. Fofoqueira de primeira, mas também era um pouco boa para agarrar. Afinal de contas, ele _achava_ que ele havia saído com ela... por uns três dias.

"Ei, Chelsea. Quer se encontrar comigo hoje no terceiro andar? Ouvir dizer que o armário de vassoura está livre," ele piscou tranqüilamente, e Chelsea guinchou animada. Aria e James roncaram e reviraram os olhos. Típico.

"Claro!" ela virou-se, mas Sirius a parou.

"Espere. Por que você disse que ela é estranha?" ele a interrogou.

"Ah, aquilo," Chelsea rolou os seus olhos, "eu a vi parada perto da tapeçaria da lua cheia, no sétimo do corredor, sem fazer nada. Bizarro, né?" ela disse.

"Totalmente. Bem, eu te vejo depois," Sirius apertou a sua bochecha de um modo delicado, e a menina guinchou novamente antes de ir embora em êxtase.

Aria vez um barulho parecido com um ronco, "Bem, não que aquilo fosse inesperado, mas, nossa, Sirius."

"Ao menos nós recebemos alguma informação. Você entendeu ou não entendeu a Clarissa?" Sirius perguntou.

"O nome dela é Chelsea, e, sim, Sirius, eu entendi que Evans tenha descoberto a Sala de Requisito. No qual, James também,"Aria revirou os seus olhos.

"Você tem razão. Bem, tudo que nós precisamos fazer é-- por quê que ela precisa da Sala?" James se interrompeu.

"Esta é uma questão que nós podemos discutir com a Jess. Vamos lá, tenho certeza que ela já não irá se importar com agente," Aria disse com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

---

"Jess? Jess, você está bem?" Aria pausou na entrada do seu dormitório. Depois entrou devagar.

Sua mão tocou na cortina de Jess por um momento, e ela rapidamente puxou-a de lado.

Jess estava dentado em sua cama, os seus olhos vidrados, olhando para o teto.

"Estou bem," ela disse impassivelmente.

"Por favor, Jess. Olhe, Evans é uma vadia, e nós iremos descobrir seus segredos. Ela já cruzou o limete muitas vezes, demais, e desta vez nós iremos chutar o seu traseiro,"

Jess levantou as suas sobrancelhas.

"Não literalmente, embora, eu, particularmente, não iria me importar em fazer isso. Vamos lá. Vamos para o Salão Comunal, que nós temos uma idéia."

Jess murmurou outro "Está bem", antes de levantar-se e ir com Aria.

Na saída, Lily estava para entrar no dormitório. Jess virou a sua cabeça para não olhar para ela, mas Aria a olhou com raiva e fez a palavra "Vadia" com a sua boca.

Assim que as duas saíram, Lily suspirou; ela não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas ela não queria nenhum amigo. Ela preferia ficar sozinha, do que se magoar novamente.

* * *

-**Spuffy Freak.**


End file.
